Comment tout ce bordel est arrivé
by jimiilolita
Summary: Ça a commencé par des trucs contagieux : un rhume, une gastro, des questions bizarres... et tout ce beau monde chez Hiiragi qui lui fait la gueule pour ne rien arranger.
1. Comment ça a commencé

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'avec nous)

* * *

**Comment ça a commencé...**

Hitonari referma le placard de sa salle de bain. Il allait manquer de papier toilette d'ici deux heures s'il continuait à avoir une telle diarrhée. Le problème majeur résidait dans le fait qu'il tombait sur la ville une pluie torrentielle depuis le matin et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de sortir par ce temps, même pour une telle urgence.

- Ha putain ! Fit-il grossièrement, mais sans honte, vu qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

Bon, il pourrait toujours piocher dans ses réserves de mouchoirs en papier, et puis, en cas d'absolue nécessité, il pourrait toujours taxer son voisin, un vieux à moitié sourd et aveugle mais bien sympa tout de même, comme quoi !

En attendant, il devait se résoudre à ingurgiter l'infâme mixture prescrite par son médecin pour l'occasion sous prétexte que c'était efficace dans 99% des cas. Mixture qui se trouvait être, tout naturellement, proprement imbuvable. Rien que l'odeur de la poudre diluée dans un verre d'eau soulevait les entrailles du garçon.

Il respira profondément et ferma les yeux. D'accord, ça puait, ça avait l'air dégueulasse, mais si ça pouvait l'empêcher de passer la nuit sur la cuvette de ses WC, autant faire un effort.

Il avala le remède avec une grimace de dégout. Le goût était en accord parfait avec l'odeur et l'aspect. Il avait l'impression de boire un verre de plâtre liquide parfumé à l'égout. Il se fit violence pour ne pas restituer l'intégralité du remède à son contenant d'origine et s'allongea sur son lit, décidant de perpétrer deux meurtres : ceux de son médecin et de son pharmacien si ça ne faisait pas effet avant le lendemain.

Alors que l'envie de vomir commençait tout juste à le quitter, un coup frappa sa porte. Son cerveau traita l'information et la compara avec celle qui dominait son esprit en cet instant « j'ai la chiasse, je me fait empoisonner par mon docteur » et décida de ne pas se lever pour ouvrir. Mais les coups persistèrent, bientôt accompagnés par des cris.

- Ouvre Hiiragi, je sais que t'es là !

- Cool, t'a gagné un udon gratuit par Yoshikawa, murmura le malade, sans pour autant bouger de son lit.

- Alléééé, merde, il pleut !

- Et ben rentre chez toi, continua-t-il, toujours pour lui même.

- Bon, ben je rentre alors !

- C'est ça, bonjour à ta maman.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, apprenant à Hitonari que, non seulement, il ne l'avait pas fermée correctement en rentrant de chez son médecin (mais il faut dire qu'il avait alors une envie pressante) mais qu'en plus, Tachibana n'avait pas dit « je rentre chez moi comme un grand garçon », comme il avait cru l'entendre, mais « je rentre chez toi, que tu le veuilles ou non».

- Elle m'a foutu dehors pour boire avec des copines.

- La veinarde.

Tachibana sembla remarquer alors qu'Hiiragi n'avait pas quitté son lit lorsqu'il était entré.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ?

Sans répondre, Hiiragi se redressa et, voyant son visiteur trempé jusqu'aux os, se mit à lui crier dessus.

- Hé ! Enlève tes fringues mouillées, là ! Tu veux me pourrir ma chambre, j'ai lavé y'a pas longtemps (enfin, maman est venue faire le ménage).

- Ha.... heu... ok, je salis rien.

Comme pour montrer sa bonne volonté, Tachibana retira consciencieusement son blouson (qui ressemblait plus à une serpillère, en fait), ses chaussures et ses chaussettes entre lesquelles il n'y avait plus beaucoup de différence vu leur état, et il finit par enlever également son pull et son jean, remarquant le regard meurtrier d'Hiiragi à l'encontre des loques imbibées qui lui servaient de vêtements.

- Comment t'as fait ? T'as plongé dans la mer ?

- Hé ! Il pleut vraiment, d'ailleurs, j'ai prit froid.

Comme pour prouver ses dire, il commença à renifler bruyamment.

Sans compatir plus que ça, Hiiragi s'assit sur le bord de son lit, sentant que la soirée allait être très longue. D'abord, il était malade et voulait avant tout dormir, ensuite, de tous ses potes, c'était Tachibana qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement voir. Pas avec le genre de problème qu'il s'était découvert à son égard.

- Je suis malade.

- C'est contagieux ?

Hitonari haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien. Dans le doute, tu devrais pas res...

Son argumentation pseudo-médicale fut interrompu par un éternuement bruyant, prouvant que, oui, Tachibana avait bien prit froid sous la pluie.

- Merde, j'suis enrhumé.

- J'ai pas envie d'être plus malade que je ne le suis déjà, alors...

Tachibana éternua à nouveau, essuyant nonchalamment son nez sur son pull qui gouttait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis il reprit, sans se démonter, l'air sûr de lui qui caractérise les crétins.

- Je ressors pas. Ma mère m'a foutu dehors.

- Va chez... je sais pas moi, Yoshikawa ?

- Pyjama party chez les filles, je ne veux pas assister à ça.

- Yamazaki ?

- A l'hosto pour des examens, Kanemoto est en stage.

- Harumoto ? Tenta Hiiragi une dernière fois, des accents désespérés dans la voix.

- Injoignable, pas plus que Harada d'ailleurs. Me demande c'qu'y font.

Hiiragi se dit que, dans son état de doute, il ne voulait rien savoir et rien imaginer.

- Crétin.

- Je peux rester alors ?

- Même si je dis non, tu vas rester de toute façon.

- Merci. Ponctua Tachibana avec une courbette formelle.

Hiiragi soupira et se rallongea. Pas longtemps, puisqu'il fut immédiatement prit d'une envie naturelle qui lui arracha un « bordel ! Ce charlatan m'a baisé ! ».

- Touche à rien, je reviens tout de suite, intima-t-il à son invité surprise, avant de se ruer aux toilettes.

Absolument imperméable aux recommandations de son ami, Tachibana commença à fureter un peu partout dans la chambre. Il n'y était pas venu très souvent, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis. Il finit par se caler par terre, le dos contre le lit de son hôte, réfléchissant aux diverses raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir là en pleine nuit.

D'accord, sa mère avait véritablement organisé une « soirée infirmière » à la maison et l'avait effectivement mis dehors avec un coupon-repas du convini du coin de la rue. Mais ensuite, il avait soigneusement évité de demander à se faire héberger chez Sumire, vu qu'il aurait été accueilli à bras ouverts, ce qu'il voulait éviter, vu qu'il voulait squatter chez Hiiragi. Ensuite, il s'était assuré que Yamazaki était bel et bien à l'hôpital et Kanemoto en stage intensif d'économie, ce qu'il n'avait pas mentionné c'est que l'un et l'autre l'avaient chaleureusement invité à passer la nuit chez eux même en leur absence. Quant au moustachu et son comparse, ils étaient véritablement injoignables. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment insisté pour les avoir au téléphone, c'est vrai.

Mais en fait, il était bien décidé à en finir avec Hiiragi et « son attitude de connard » (dixit Tachibana) pour de bon. En effet, des signes inquiétants troublaient Tachibana depuis quelques jours. La veille, par exemple, en deux séances d'entraînement, Hiiragi ne lui avait pas fait une seule passe ! Et en plus, il n'y avait pas de match de tournois important qui puisse justifier une quelconque stratégie secrète. Inadmissible : il ne l'avait plus regardé droit dans les yeux depuis au moins une semaine. Ce scandale relationnel devait cesser avant qu'il ne s'énerve. Pire encore, ils ne s'étaient plus engueulés depuis une éternité et, comble de l'intolérable, Hiiragi avait eu l'outrecuidance de lui donner du « Akane » deux fois depuis la rentrée. Cela devait cesser. Il était donc venu chez Hiiragi avec la ferme intention de lui tirer les vers du nez. Et puis aussi de manger à l'œil, vu que le coupon-repas n'avait pas fait long feu.

Il avait passé en revue toutes les possibilités. D'abord, il avait cru à un ennui passager, il devait avoir mangé un truc qui ne passait pas ou autre chose... et puis, comme cela durait, il avait finalement écarté l'hypothèse. C'est en discutant avec Sumire qu'il avait trouvé : Hiiragi tirait exactement la même tête de martyre que la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait ses règles. Bon, Hiiragi ne pouvait pas avoir ses règles, même en étant un crétin finit, Tachibana pouvait le comprendre. Nan, ce qu'avait Hiiragi c'était un problème du même ordre. Lorsqu'il avait fait part de ses conclusions à Sumire, elle lui avait mis deux gifles : « d'une, la tête que je fais quand j'ai mes règles ne te regarde pas, de deux, tu peux pas lui foutre la paix trois jours d'affilée à Hiiragi ? C'est du harcèlement à ce niveau-là ? » Akane avait arrêté d'exposer ses théories à son amie. N'empêche, ça le travaillait toujours.

Hitonari revint, coupant court aux ruminations de son invité. Il fut salué par un énième éternuement et par la vision peut ragoutante de Tachibana s'essuyant le nez sur sa manche.

- T'as été long.

- Ta gueule, je suis malade.

- T'es constipé, c'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule depuis deux semaines ?

Sans relever la remarque, il jeta un paquet de mouchoir à l'intrus.

- Évite de te moucher dans mes draps, tu veux ?

Akane réalisa alors qu'il était toujours adossé au lit de Hiiragi et que ce qu'il avait prit pour la manche de son pull était en fait un bout de drap qui dépassait du matelas.

Il hocha la tête un peu gêné (des vieux restes de civilisation en lui) et chuchota un « 'erci » inaudible.

Il remarqua que Hiiragi évitait toujours autant de le regarder en face, et cela éveillait en lui une frustration et une incompréhension inadmissible.

- Hé ! C'est parce que t'es malade que tu me fais la gueule ? T'as quoi ? C'est grave ?

Hiiragi, tout en faisait chauffer de l'eau pour les nouilles instantanée (il avait prévu un repas un peu plus raffiné pour ce soir mais il n'allait sûrement pas faire ce cadeau à Tachibana), poussa un soupir de consternation.

- Nan.

- Ha. Heu... okay, fit bêtement l'invité sans-gêne sans trop oser demander à quoi se rapportait la réponse.

Hiiragi remarqua soudainement la voix un peu rauque d'Akane : un des nombreux signes d'un mauvais rhume. Il soupira une deuxième fois, assez fort pour que l'intéressé se rende bien compte qu'il énervait prodigieusement son hôte, et monta un peu le chauffage sans rien dire.

Pendant qu'il sortait deux paquets de nouilles, Tachibana en profitait pour fureter un peu partout, ce que Hiiragi ne chercha même pas à empêcher : plus il était occupé à n'importe quoi, plus il en oubliait de lui poser des question idiotes et embarrassantes.

- Hé ! T'as bu de ça !

Surpris, Hiiragi se retourna pour voir son invité empoigner la boite de son médicament-poison et la lui tendre, l'air admiratif.

- Ben ouais. Je me soigne.

_Mon médecin cherche à réduire sa clientèle_.

- Ma mère m'en avait fait prendre, quand j'étais petit et que je faisais semblant d'être malade pour sécher les jours d'examens. J'ai plus jamais essayé après ça.

- T'as arrêté de sécher ?

- Nan, je me rendais vraiment malade.

Hiiragi considéra son ami d'un œil critique : devait-il le féliciter pour ce genre de méfaits ? Mais l'eau qui commençait à bouillir le tira de sa réflexion.

- C'est pour ça que tu faisais la gueule, parce que t'es malade ?

Sans le regarder, Hiiragi répondit calmement, comme si le sujet ne l'exaspérait pas.

- Dans « nan », c'est quoi le mot que tu comprends pas ?

- Et tu comptes pas me dire pourquoi tu me faisais la gueule ?

- Je ne fais pas la gueule. Et maintenant, tu la fermes et tu manges.

Tachibana accueilli avec plaisir le bol de nouille qui atterrit devant son nez, laissant Hiiragi tirer une table basse entre eux. Il posa ensuite deux tasses sur la table, accompagné d'un paquet de chips.

- Du thé ?

- Fait froid.

Sans insister, Tachibana bu une gorgée et dû admettre ne son fort intérieur que cela faisait rudement du bien de sentir le liquide brûlant dans sa gorge. Il saisit le paquet de chips et étouffa un cri de joie.

- Elles sont au curry !

Son ami ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Il imaginait très bien tout seul la mimique extatique que pouvait provoquer la découverte chez Tachibana d'un paquet de chips au curry rien que pour lui (ou presque).

- T'as pensé à moi !

Hiiragi sursauta à ces mots (normal, y'a pas plus ambigu), ouvrit une bouche bée digne d'un mérou hors de l'eau (normal, la première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était oui), et rougit furieusement (normal, voir les raisons précédentes). Finalement, il se reprit assez rapidement pour qu'Akane ne remarque pas qu'il venait de dire quelque chose d'atrocement ambigu pour son hôte, comprenant que la remarque était absolument anodine et sous-entendait que, si Hitonari venait à acheter des chips au curry, cela ne pouvait qu'être destiné à Tachibana.

_Logique. J'ai pas le droit d'aimer ça, moi ?_

Bon, il pouvait aussi admettre qu'il lui arrivait de plus en plus de manger du curry ces derniers temps, de manger du curry en pensant à Tachibana. Il pouvait. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le faire.

- Bouffe et tais-toi.

Contre toute attente, Tachibana s'exécuta sans trop se faire prier.

Le repas se déroula par la suite dans un silence religieux. Toute l'attention de Tachibana étant concentrée sur le paquet de chips, il ne put pas plus s'interroger sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de Hiiragi. Ce dernier profita de cet instant de tranquillité pour s'interroger tout seul comme un grand sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il pouvait, y'avait de la matière.

D'accord, il faisait la gueule à son unique ami, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'autre choix. Il ne voyait pas comment garder une attitude normale, sans parler d'une attitude amicale, vu que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tissé des liens incroyablement complexes avec quelqu'un. _En même temps, c'est simple. Mais ça me rend la vie compliquée. _

Il jeta un regard en coin à son ami. Il avait pleinement compris ça bien avant : il ne pouvait pas se passer de Tachibana. Au basket, bien sûr ; avant toute chose, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer son basket sans celui d'Akane : il en était bien conscient depuis sa pseudo-désertion à Tsurugizaki et il avait rapidement remarqué que c'était parfaitement réciproque, que Tachibana avait besoin de lui sur son terrain. Il avait aimé cette sensation. Se sentir désiré déraisonnablement (au sens propre du terme : le match contre Kouzu avait été déraisonnable) lui avait procuré plus de confiance en lui qu'aucune victoire. Sur le coup, il ne s'était pas posé autant de questions, il avait retrouvé le plaisir de jouer, un endroit où revenir et une certaine foi en lui-même. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'autre chose.

Et puis, le reste était venu, tout le reste. Et il n'avait pas aimé. Après le match contre Hayamazaki (deux points à la con, encore un match déraisonnable), il avait juste constaté qu'il n'avait pas seulement besoin du basketteur Tachibana, il comptait aussi sur Tachibana en tant qu'ami. Il voulait véritablement l'avoir à ses côtés dans sa vie entière, basket compris. Là où cela commençait à dépasser le strict cadre de l'amitié c'est lorsque, dans les vestiaires, après le match, il s'était nettement dit « je voudrais qu'il reste toujours avec moi, qu'on soit toujours ensembles juste tous les deux ». Un gros dérapage ! Un dérapage mental, mais un dérapage quand même.

Et c'était devenu un truc énorme dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'y penser tout le temps. Les seuls moments de paix, c'était lorsqu'il jouait au basket, là, c'était normal d'avoir besoin de Tachibana, c'était normal de l'avoir à côté de lui.

Donc, effectivement, il lui faisait la gueule, mais il n'était pas question de lui en expliquer la raison.

- Ben t'es pas causant ce soir.

Hiiragi se força à regarder en face Tachibana qui achevait les dernières chips.

- T'as encore faim ?

- Hein ? Heu.. nan.

Hitonari hocha la tête et se leva pour débarrasser la table, laissant les tasses dans l'évier, vu qu'il n'avait aucune intention de faire la vaisselle et qu'il n'était pas certain que Tachibana soit plus enthousiaste.

- Fais ce que tu veux mais je me couche tout de suite, je suis malade.

Akane hocha la tête pour montrer à quel point il se sentait concerné par l'état de santé de son hôte forcé.

- T'as des vidéos de basket ?

Hitonari sortit la tête du tee-shirt qu'il enfilait pour toiser son invité avant de répondre.

- Dans le bas des étagères. Mais coupe le son.

- Pas de problème.

Voyant Hiiragi se coucher sans un mot, sans un regard pour lui, Tachibana se résolu à mater la première vidéo qui lui passa sous la main. Il aurait intensément souhaité que Hiiragi se joigne lui pour regarder le film (un match de la dernière sélection nationale junior, où est-ce que Hiiragi trouvait le temps de tout enregistrer ?), il aurait voulu en profiter pour parler un peu de ce qui l'embêtait. Cela lui faisait honte de l'avouer mais il n'aimait pas que Hiiragi cesse de s'intéresser à lui et exclusivement à lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il commençait déjà à somnoler, porté par le rythme des bruits de la ville. Il faut dire qu'un match de basket sans le son, c'est comme un cinéma sans pop-corn : il manque le goût. Une main le secoua par l'épaule.

- Héé ! Hiiragi ?

- Si tu veux dormir, viens et arrête ce film, ça serre à rien de gaspiller de l'électricité. Et me dis pas que tu vas ronfler comme ça toute la nuit.

- Je suis enrhumé, protesta Tachibana en notant au passage que la voix de son ami n'avait rien d'ensommeillé, peut-être n'avait-il pas dormi jusqu'à là.

- Fais comme tu veux.

Voyant que Hiiragi le lâchait, Tachibana se retourna, juste assez rapidement pour voir son dos. Il arrêta le film, un peu perturbé par la perspective de devoir encore parler avec Hitonari ce soir-là. De par son caractère, il était plus porté aux explications franches et directes et si ça devait se solder par une grosse mandale, c'était encore mieux. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il se rappelait avec précision des recommandations de la seule personne à qui il avait confié le soucis que lui causait son ami « prends ton temps, il ne te diras rien de bon si tu le force ». Effectivement, vu la manière dont il évitait de lui répondre sérieusement, Hiiragi avait besoin d'être prit avec des pincettes. Sauf que pincettes et Tachibana, ça ne va pas dans la même phrase.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait se consacrer à d'autres problèmes autrement plus pratiques.

- Hiiragi, t'as pas des fringues à me passer pour la nuit ? Mon pantalon est pas sec.

- Sers-toi dans les étagères.

Cela avait de quoi surprendre de la part de quelqu'un qui protégeait autant son intimité que Hiiragi mais Tachibana devinait que c'était simplement pour qu'il lui foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute qu'il se montrait aussi généreux.

Une fois habillé, il se glissa dans le lit, se calant sur le flanc pour ne pas tomber.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, s'assurant que Hitonari ne dormait pas encore, avant de commencer ce pourquoi il était venu.

- Dis...

- Quoi ?

- T'as quoi en ce moment ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

Tachibana sentit brièvement la tension qui pointait sous cette question, c'était le signe qu'il ne se trompait pas. Quelque chose clochait.

- Ben. T'as beau dire, tu me fais la gueule. Depuis le match contre Hayamazaki t'es bizarre, mais là, depuis deux semaines, tu me fais la gueule.

Il entendit nettement le soupir de son ami et décida de continuer.

- C'est comme quand t'es parti faire ce stage, j'ai l'impression que tu attends quelque chose de moi mais si tu me dis rien, je peux pas te montrer ce que tu veux.

- Tu peux pas toujours faire ce que j'attends de toi.

- Hé, j'ai dit que je te rattraperai mais si tu me dis pas où tu vas, c'est nul.

Un nouveau soupir fendit le silence.

- C'est pas à propos de l'équipe.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Ni du basket.

- Ben alors, y'a pas de problème ! Trancha Tachibana que tout ça commençait à inquiéter.

- Si. Mais c'est juste un problème que j'ai hors du basket. Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas en parler. Pas la peine de se lancer là-dessus.

- Mouais mais c'est chiant quand tu tires la gueule, marmonna Tachibana, pas vraiment satisfait de ce qu'il entendait. Franchement, tu pourrais un peu me parler. Moi je m'inquiète après.

Hitonari se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Bon, il savait que son ami était un crétin mais il n'imaginait que cela pouvait le tracasser autant. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer paître.

- C'est sympa mais c'est vraiment perso.

Un éclair de génie illumina l'antithèse du génie (j'ai nommé Akane Tachibana). Un garçon ne fait pas autant de manières, sauf si c'est familial ou... para-familial. Vu qu'Hiiragi lui avait assuré que cela ne concernait pas le basket (donc la famille), et Tachibana était tout disposé à le croire, il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse.

- T'es amoureux ?

La question laissa Hiiragi muet.

Et fit nettement remonter l'intelligence de Tachibana dans son estime.

_Comment un type aussi crétin que ça peut deviner ce genre de truc. Il est censé avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'un dé à coudre !_

Il soupira doucement.

- Lâche-moi avec ça.

Sans se troubler, Tachibana continua, souriant de toutes ses dents d'avoir trouvé LE point faible d'Hiiragi.

- Mais si c'est ça, pourquoi tu me fais la gueule, j'y suis pour rien, moi !

Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir, pas plus.

- Si t'attends quelque chose de moi, pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ?

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde supplémentaire pour sauter à la conclusion la plus improbable (même si c'est celle que tout le monde attend).

- Oh !

Il se mit sur le côté et se pencha sur Hiiragi qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Et se pencha pour pouvoir baisser la voix.

- C'est... moi ? C'est pour ça que tu me fais la gueule ? Ou alors c'est Sumire et t'es jaloux, rajouta-t-il, pour reprendre contenance.

Hitonari soupira pour la énième fois, pourquoi fallait-il qu'un idiot finit choisisse justement ce soir pour avoir des intuitions à tout casser ?

- Je suis pas amoureux de Sumire, risqua-t-il, espérant que cela suffirait pour lui éviter la honte de devoir préciser. Sauf que Tachibana n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis.

- Mais t'es amoureux ?

- Ferme-la, connard. Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre. Que dire d'autre à un type aussi dur de la comprenette que lui ?

- T'es amoureux ?

- ... oui

Un silence plus que pesant tomba sur la chambre. Silence rompu une poignée de secondes plus tard par Hiiragi, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour noyer le poisson (faut dire que la nature aida pas mal aussi).

- Bouge, faut que j'aille aux chiottes.

Tachibana s'exécuta sans un mot, observant son ami quitter le lit rapidement. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils avaient un différent, ils le réglaient par une nouvelle provocation : ils se défiaient et tout revenait dans l'ordre. Sauf que bon, il aurait du mal à régler ça de cette manière cette fois.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas mécontent de sa visite. Après tout il avait parfaitement atteint ses deux objectifs : voir ce qui n'allait pas avec Hiiragi et manger à vue. C'était déjà ça de fait. Sauf que maintenant il allait devoir assumer un peu sa curiosité.

_Amoureux de moi. Il est débile ou quoi ?_

De son côté, Hiiragi se retenait de refaire le mur de sa salle de bain à coups de poing. Sur le coup l'exercice lui semblait plutôt intéressant, mais finalement il préféra se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup plus malin mais sûrement moins douloureux que des phalanges cassées. Il l'avait dit ! Enfin, il lui avait fait comprendre mais ça revenait au même.

_Ne plus jamais ouvrir à Tachibana, même s'il pleut !_ Se jura-t-il un peu tard.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il se décida à sortir. Il avait ingurgité la saloperie de son médecin pour ne pas passer sa nuit dans les chiottes, autant que le supplice serve à quelque chose. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas dormir là, c'était prodigieusement inconfortable.

- Bouge, tu prends toute la place.

- T'étais pas là.

- Tu pensais que j'allais passer la nuit aux chiottes ? Rétorqua-t-il omettant de dire qu'il y avait lui-même songé un instant.

- Ben...

Sans laisser à son invité le temps de s'enfoncer, Hiiragi le poussa sans ménagement et se glissa sous la couette. En fin de compte, cela n'avait rien de bien terrible : ils allaient juste se coucher simplement et dormir et faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain. Sauf que, encore une fois, Tachibana n'était pas entièrement d'accord, voir pas du tout.

- Hé, Hiiragi.

_Dors crétin, fais comme si de rien n'était, et oublie tout avant demain._

Il faut croire que Hiiragi n'avait aucun pouvoir de persuasion mentale sur son ami, puisque celui-ci fit exactement le contraire.

- Comment ça se fait ?

La question ressemblait à tout, sauf à ce à quoi il s'attendait. _Comment ça se fait ? En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne, le jour où j'ai une réponse je t'appelle et on se fait une bouffe._

- J'en sais rien moi. C'est juste... comme ça, y'a pas de raison... ça arrive sans qu'on le veuille ces trucs là. Crois-moi, je m'intéresse pas aux mecs d'habitude (aux filles non plus, d'ailleurs, juste au basket). En plus t'es mon meilleur ami et...

- Ha nan, je voulais dire, comment on fait pour sortir ensemble pour deux garçons ?

La question ressemblait encore moins à ce qu'il pensait entendre, à tout prendre, il préférait la première interprétation.

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu vois, déjà que je suis jamais sorti avec une fille, alors avec un garçon, je saurais encore moins faire. Cela dit, t'as jamais eu de copine avant non plus, nan ?

Hiiragi avait décidé de ne plus rien dire, craignant la prochaine réaction stupide de Tachibana. Lui qui pensait avoir tout entendu n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

- On peut pas faire comme des filles, c'est gnangnan et ridicule, les fleurs, les poèmes et tout ça.

- Tachibana ?

- Oui ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

Un petit blanc passa (ou un petit noir, hein, on est pas raciste) avant que Tachibana ne percute entre deux reniflements.

- Ben, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ou un truc dans ce genre là ?

Pour le coup, Hitonari en resta sur le cul (même s'il était déjà allongé). D'accord, il était plus ou moins amoureux de Tachibana, d'accord, il avouait même vouloir le garder avec lui pour le restant de ses jours, mais de là à arriver à des telles extrémités, y'a tout un monde !

- Jamais ! Protesta Hiiragi avec la dernière énergie.

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux. Lui rappela Akane d'un ton embêté.

_Si je le savais, je serais bien avancé !_

- Je sais pas...

S'il y avait eu un peu plus de lumière, et si Hitonari ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, il aurait pu apercevoir le sourire en tranche de courge d'Akane.

- Ben moi je sais.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul mouvement, Hiiragi fut tiré en arrière et plaqué sur le matelas, il sentit les lèvres de Tachibana télescoper les siennes. Hiiragi ne se considérait pas comme un expert en la matière, loin de là, il aurait volontiers perdu dix matchs de suite, plutôt que d'avoir à exprimer son avis sur un baiser, mais là, il ne fallait pas être un Don Juan pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un exemple particulièrement raté de baiser. A vrai dire, cela tenait plus de la collision frontale qu'autre chose.

De son côté, Tachibana trouvait son idée formidable, et smacker les lèvres d'Hiiragi lui semblait la chose la plus intéressante qu'il ait fait depuis longtemps (basket mis à part).

Toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Hitonari finit par récupérer toutes ses capacités cognitives et en profita pour repousser brutalement son ami. En reprenant son souffle, il protesta à nouveau.

- T'es malade !

- Ben... un peu.

- C'est dégueu !

- Nan, c'est juste un bisou !

- T'as le nez qui coule, crétin !

D'un air sincèrement contrit, Akane tendit un mouchoir de sa poche, murmurant un « s'cuse » désolé. D'abord Hiiragi s'essuya le visage avec, et puis il ouvrit des yeux choqués avant de demander :

- Tu t'es mouché dedans ?

- Ben oui, y'en avait plus beaucoup dans la boite que tu m'as filé.

- C'est dégueu !

- C'est les risques, quand on veut embrasser quelqu'un.

- J'ai jamais dit que je voulait que t'embrasser.

- Tu m'as laissé faire.

Hiiragi en resta sans voix.

Dans l'absolu, il n'avait pas tort. Mais tout étant relatif, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

- C'est pas ce que j'attendais... je peux pas embrasser un mec.

- Ben t'as qu'à te dire que c'est un coup de boule qui a mal tourné.

Le regard consterné de Hiiragi glissa sur lui comme la pluie sur les plumes d'un canard.

- T'as aimé ?

- Pas des masses.

- Ben faut s'entraîner plus.

- Essaye encore, tu vas comprendre ta douleur.

Tachibana interrompit son mouvement descendant et fixa bizarrement son ami.

- T'es amoureux mais j'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser.

Hiiragi rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, évitant soigneusement les yeux de Tachibana qui le scrutait.

- C'est le concept d'être amoureux, y'a une grande différence d'avec la pratique. C'est platonique.

Tachibana eut l'air agacé un moment, fronçant les sourcils. Et finalement, il hocha la tête, l'ai un peu dépité.

- C'est quoi platonique ? Ça a rapport avec le verbe, des fois ?

- Pas vraiment.

D'un geste du bras, Hitonari repoussa Tachibana sur le côté et murmura doucement.

- Bon, je propose qu'on remette à demain. Je suis crevé.

Tachibana, confronté pour la première fois de sa vie à un « pas-ce-soir-chéri-j'ai-la-migraine » ouvrit la bouche puis la referma deux ou trois fois de suite avant de se rendre compte que Hiiragi s'était vraiment endormis. Il sourit en coin en remarquant qu'il ne lui tournait plus le dos, et le coucha contre lui à son tour. Faudrait juste qu'il pense à demander à Sumire ce que ça voulait dire « platonique ».

A SUIVRE....


	2. Comment ça a commencé, la suite

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'avec nous)

* * *

**Comment ça a commencé... la suite  
**

Hiiragi se réveilla très tôt (surtout pour un dimanche matin), bien trop tôt pour être normal. Il chercha du regard ce qui avait pu causer ce réveil anticipé. La fenêtre était fermée, la porte aussi, le chauffage était allumé, tout était normal, il avait même plutôt chaud. Et puis il sentit son nez le piquer, les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il éternua violemment.

_Il m'a filé son rhume !_

Les événements de la veille remontèrent à la surface, rappelant la diarrhée, le médicament, Tachibana, le rhume et leur discussion.

J_e le savais, ça allait mal finir, on embrasse personne quand on est enrhumé ! Connard d'Akane... heu...de Tachibana. _

Il chercha la boite de mouchoir au pied du lit. La trouva, la secoua : vide. Il résista à l'envie de se moucher dans le drap, et chercha le mouchoir utilisé la veille au soir. Il l'avait rendu à Tachibana, donc fouilla ses poches de pantalon avec difficulté, puisque son ami dormait sur le côté.

- Mmmeuhh ?

- Dors.

Sous l'invasion impromptue de ses poches Tachibana se tortilla un peu, rendant encore plus ardue la fouille des-dites poches.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Mais rien, arrête de bouger.

- Tu veux pas que je t'embrasse mais tu me...

- Je cherche le mouchoir, idiot ! Tu m'as filé ton rhume.

- Attends.

Tachibana plongea la main sous la couette, farfouillant à droite et à gauche, et finit par ressortir le mouchoir roulé en une petite boulette collée.

- Tiens.

- Merci, fit Hiiragi avec un air qui disait exactement le contraire.

Hiiragi nota mentalement d'aérer en grand une fois Tachibana parti, histoire d'éviter la prolifération des divers microbes qui devaient s'installer chez lui.

- Ça va ?

- A part le bouillon de culture, oui.

L'air concentré de Tachibana lui indiqua qu'il n'avait à peu près rien comprit à l'allusion mais Hiiragi décida de passer là-dessus.

Il se cala contre le mur, poussant son invité sans ménagement (il lui avait tout de même filé un rhume), ramena la couette sur ses jambes et se moucha. La position verticale était plus fatigante en cas de migraine mais elle avait l'avantage de faciliter la respiration.

Un peu désarçonné par le fait d'être quasi éjecté du lit, Tachibana croisa les jambes, attendant patiemment que Hiiragi lui accorde un peu de son attention. Celui-ci finit de se moucher, et réalisant que c'était probablement le dernier mouchoir de sa chambre, il le glissa à nouveau sous la couette.

A peine eut-il « rangé » le mouchoir qu'il se sentit poussé contre le mur, une main s'accrochant à son tee-shirt. Il sentit le front de Tachibana contre le sien et pressentit la « collision » une demi-seconde avant qu'elle n'arrive. On pouvait difficilement imaginer pire que leur premier baiser, et pourtant, ça le fut. Naturellement, Hitonari essaya autant que faire se peut de repousser l'assaut de son « un peu plus qu'ami depuis peu », mais la main qu'il tendit ne rencontra que le vide, l'emportant dans son élan. Il se rattrapa plus ou moins au tee-shirt de Tachibana, qui dut se reculer, sous peine de finir étranglé par ce même tee-shirt.

Finalement, dans un face à face menaçant, Tachibana sourit joyeusement en montrant les dents et Hiiragi serra les poings, rougissant du menton à la base des cheveux.

- T'as déjà la crève, autant en profiter.

- Me touche pas, 'spèce de triple crétin !

Au mépris de toute obéissance, Tachibana se jeta sournoisement sur les jambes de son hôte et lui accrocha le cou, bien décidé à réitérer ses tentatives de collision.

Reprenant sa défense, Hitonari se débattit, Akane insista, entraînant une lutte acharnée et inconfortable dont résultèrent : la chute de la couette, la disparition du dernier mouchoir de la maison, le déplacement du lit de vingt bons centimètres et deux fous rire incontrôlables.

Entre deux éclats de rire, Hiiragi profita de l'hilarité d'Akane pour lui assener le tranchant de la main sur le crâne.

- T'es pas bien, toi !

- Hé, Hiiragi, salaud, j't'ai rien fait !

- Et t'appelle ça comment toi ?

- Mais c'est toi qu'y a commencé avec tes histoires !

Un instant, ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, Hiiragi contemplant la moue boudeuse de Tachibana. Puis il finit par soupirer en souriant doucement.

- Oublie, d'accord.

- Quoi ?

- Tout, crétin ! Oublie toutes mes histoires, je te ferais plus la gueule.

L'expression stupide qui orna le visage de Tachibana arracha un rictus ironique à Hiiragi.

- Promis ?

La question était posée avec une telle candeur que Hitonari ne put que reprendre son sérieux et continuer.

- Ouais, crétin, oublie, j'ai pas envie que tu me sautes dessus à tout bout de champ.

- T'aimes pas ?

Hiiragi prit soigneusement le temps de réfléchir ; il ne voulait pas vexer son ami et pas non plus nier ses sentiments un peu troubles à son égard. N'empêche qu'il lui faudrait un sérieux conditionnement pour accepter l'idée de « sortir » avec Tachibana. Un conditionnement long, très long. Donc, autant garder toutes ces questions pour lui pour l'instant, puisqu'il aurait toujours Tachibana sous la main le jour où il y aurait des réponses.

- Je suis pas fan des coups de boule.

- Ha.

- Du rhume non plus.

- Oh.

- Mais reste avec moi, d'accord ?

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit.

- Okay. Mais tu vas le regretter !

Hiiragi sourit à son tour avant d'expulser Tachibana de son lit.

- Ça c'est fait, alors maintenant, va manger du bitume, on a un match dimanche prochain !

- Hé ! C'est juste un match d'entraînement !

- Même !

Tachibana se releva en grognant, sous le sourire lumineux de Hiiragi. Bon, ça commençait bien, cette année !

A SUIVRE ...


	3. Comment ça a dégénéré

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'un petit bout !)

Ils vont en baver les bisho mais ils sont là pour ça tout de même !

* * *

**Comment ça a dégénéré...**

Dire qu'Hiiragi souriait aurait constitué un brillant euphémisme. En fait, il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler de joie, mais bon, on ne se refait pas. Hiiragi qui saute de joie, c'est un aller simple dans la quatrième dimension. Même en cas de victoire.

Il se contenta de toiser Tachibana, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. L'air décidé de son ami le rassura, lui aussi était positivement ravi de ce match.

Du côté des équipiers des deux capitaines, l'ambiance était tout aussi jubilatoire mais dans un registre un tout petit peu plus... guerrier. Guerrier aussi était un euphémisme de génie si on voulait décrire l'était d'esprit de Yokoï (qui semblait se battre pour son poste de PF) et Harumoto (qui comptait bien faire payer à Tachibana son accident, sa désertion, son poste de capitaine, son accession à la demi-finale du tournois inter-lycée... et plein d'autre trucs). D'un autre côté, il avait nettement entendu Tachibana parler d'un « massacre », prévu pour bientôt à son équipe. De la même manière, l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de l'équipe adverse oscillait entre « agressive » et « meurtrière », « sanguinaire » n'était pas faux non plus.

Le coup de sifflet indiqua le début du match et pendant une demi-seconde, le même sourire extatique orna les visages des deux garçons.

Hiiragi avait soigneusement laissé planer le doute sur le sort de Yokoï si Tachibana s'avérait être un meilleur power forward que lui et le résultat dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il avait débuté son petit discours d'exhortation par un « bon, Tachibana fera l'entre-deux, alors ils auront sûrement la balle, il faut préparer l'interception » qui fit son petit effet. En conséquence de quoi, il récupéra le ballon et fonça directement vers le panier. Faire le break d'entrée ne veut rien dire, mais c'est toujours bon pour le moral, surtout quand on connait le caractère... entier de son adversaire.

Il prit de la vitesse, laissant sur place aussi bien ses coéquipiers que l'équipe adverse et se retrouva sous le panier en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Minnefuji pour vider un verre de vodka. _Prenez ça dans la gueule,_ se dit-il intérieurement. _Pas facile de suivre un gars qui fait ses vingt bornes de course tous les jours et par tous les temps._

Dans sa course, il croisa le regard hargneux de son ancien partenaire et décida d'enfoncer le clou, rien que pour voir. Il voulait voir Tachibana au plus haut niveau, au mieux de sa forme et pour ça, il n'y a pas cinquante solutions : il faut le forcer un brin, mais juste un brin. Il s' interdit de penser qu'il pouvait le blesser en faisant cela, il voulait juste le vexer assez pour qu'il donne tout ce qu'il avait.

Il s'élança, dans la course, et accrocha l'anneau du panier de la main gauche. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle que retenait l'assistance : le premier panier, le premier point, le premier dunk du match. Et il gueula, sous l'impulsion du moment, un « Atchooo ! » à faire pâlir de jalousie l'auteur originel. Cette fois, ce fut l'immobilisation totale, qui lui permit de récupérer le ballon des mains d'un équipier de Nagasaki. Tout le monde avait l'air choqué de ce qu'il venait de faire mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'ébahissement qui avait saisit Tachibana. La bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés, il dévisageait Hiiragi comme s'il lui avait poussé un troisième bras.

Profitant de la stupéfaction de tous les joueurs, Hiiragi avait fait une passe rapide à Harumoto qui gratifia Kouzu d'un deuxième panier, à trois points celui-ci.

Alors que le jeu reprenait plus ou moins, Hiiragi passa à deux pas de Tachibana qui sembla s'éveiller d'un seul coup.

- Hiiragi, connard !

- Hé ben vas-y, fait-le moi payer ! Joue !

Comme pour marquer le coup, Tachibana se retrouva presque immédiatement la balle dans les mains, face aux bras tendus de Hiiragi. Il s'immobilisèrent, chacun attendant que l'autre attaque pour pouvoir feinter. Tachibana savait qu'il aurait du remarquer deux de ses joueurs démarqués, qu'il aurait dû faire une passe, qu'il pouvait bouger, feinter, profiter du fait qu'Hiiragi ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien pour le prendre de vitesse. Hiiragi aussi savait qu'il aurait dû regarder partout ailleurs que les yeux brillants de son adversaire, qu'il devait attaquer, lui prendre le ballon, le heurter, feinter. Ils le savaient : faire n'importe quoi mais arrêter de se fixer l'un l'autre à n'en plus finir.

Leur fascination mutuelle se rompit lorsque un des joueurs de Negotoura vint faire écran entre les deux. Tachibana savait que son small forward venait de lui rendre un fier service mais l'espace d'une seconde, il eut une envie folle de lui casser la gueule pour s'être mit entre Hiiragi et lui.

Le match devait rester dans les annales comme un chef-d'œuvre du genre : les deux équipes firent preuve d'un brio fou et se démenèrent avec talent pour arracher chacun des points, donnant un score rare : une différence d'un seul point, c'est l'équivalent d'un match nul. Ce qui marqua pourtant les esprits des spectateurs fut l'attitude pour le moins particulière des deux capitaines, qui se figèrent à plusieurs reprises, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, retenant leur souffle, sans rien se dire, plongeant le public et les arbitres dans la plus grande perplexité. Perplexité que Takaiwa traduit avec justesse par un « ben quoi, ils ont leur vapeurs ou quoi ? ». Seules deux ou trois personnes dans tout un gymnase comprirent à quel point ces garçons pouvaient être cons quand ils le voulaient, comme en plein milieu d'un match décisif.

Les commentaires qui fusaient de toute part dès le dernier coup de sifflet portaient aussi bien sur le match digne de deux grandes équipes que sur le comportement des deux capitaines. Et puis quelque part dans la foule, quelqu'un raconta que Tachibana avait été membre de l'équipe de Kouzu et les murmures devinrent assourdissants.

Dans ce vrombissement, les joueurs se saluèrent avec enthousiasme, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à rejouer immédiatement et avec la même ardeur. Mais un silence religieux se fit dès qu'une main se tendit vers l'autre. Tachibana empoigna la main blanche qui l'attendait et, à nouveau, ils se fondirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, le même sourire un peu fou collé sur les lèvres. La poignée fut interminable et ce fut Yamazaki qui vint rompre ce pur instant de grâce d'un ton moqueur mais d'une voix rauque (plus d'avoir gueulé pendant tout le match que d'émotion, bien sûr) :

- Arrête de pomper, la cuve est pleine !

L'ex-capitaine de Kouzu avait apparemment trouvé les mots justes, vu que la remarque fit éclater de rire tout le monde, toutes équipes confondues.

Les larmes amères de la défaites furent rapidement ravalées et la déception cachée plus ou moins habilement. L'entraîneur de Negotoura qui les avait rejoint sur le terrain sourit fièrement.

- Vous êtes très forts, les gars.

Et Minnefuji échangea un regard complice avec ses anciens capitaines. Ils savaient bien, eux, combien les mots d'un entraîneur peuvent effacer la pire des défaites.

Le public s'égailla rapidement, les joueurs restaient là, planté comme des laitues dans leur potager, se fixant comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu durant tout le match. D'accord, pas tous les joueurs... surtout deux d'entre eux.

Un bras se glissa autour des épaules de Hiiragi sans douceur avant de plonger dans son short.

- T'attends quoi, le dégel ? Bouge ton cul !

Le capitaine de Kouzu expédia son entraîneur hors de son périmètre d'une feinte magistrale.

- Ouais, arrêtez de me le toucher... Vous êtes mariée maintenant, nan ?

De son côté, tous les joueurs de son équipe profitèrent de la soudaine apathie de Tachibana pour lui foutre, qui un bon coup de pied, qui une tape sur le crâne. La tendance ne devait pas être à la tendresse chez Negotoura.

L'entraîneur de Negotoura, nommé Asuki, proposa intelligemment et diplomatiquement d'aller fêter ce match et personne ne mentionna, ni la victoire, ni la défaite, surtout parce que Minnefuji avait l'air prête à casser la gueule du premier qui oserait casser l'ambiance.

Ils se rendirent, à l'initiative du coach Asuki (qui décidément, regorgeait de bonnes idées), au restaurant de leur hôtel où l'entrée en fanfare d'une vingtaine de joueurs de basket excités comme des chimpanzés devant un régime de banane provoqua une certaine vague de panique parmi le personnel de service. Bien heureusement, le coach Asuki ramena le calme (mission impossible) en certifiant d'une, que la femme en minijupe léopard était un entraîneur de basket et non une entraîneuse de bar, de deux, que les jeunes gens qui avaient l'air de vouloir mordre tout ce qui passerait à leur portée avaient simplement faim, et de trois, qu'il faudrait certainement une salle particulière pour entasser tout ce beau monde sans faire fuir les autres clients. Sous l'effet de ses paroles apaisantes (quel homme cet Asuki ! ), une hôtesse d'accueil leur indiqua le deuxième étage où se trouvaient les salles à manger privée, dans l'une desquelles le troupeau s'engouffra

Personne ne se pose jamais la question de savoir exactement quelle quantité de nourriture une vingtaine de joueurs affamés peut ingurgiter en une soirée. Le gérant de l'hôtel finit tout de même par y réfléchir très sérieusement, lorsqu'au bout d'une minuscule demi-heure, ses clients avaient déjà englouti l'équivalent de tout un service dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

Dans la salle à manger en question la fête battait son plein. Bien que les participants soient, dans leur grande majorité, mineurs, l'alcool coulait à flot, probablement sous l'impulsion de Minnefuji dont la seule présence avait le don d'attirer toutes sortes de bouteilles dans son périmètre. Quelques parasites étaient venus se mêler aux équipes : les anciens, Kondo, les filles... Harada avait fait une entrée triomphale en gratifiant son ami d'un « comment vous avez fait pour gagner, bande de clampins ? » au quel Horii répondit par un tirage de langue terriblement mature.

Ils s'étaient entassés comme ils avaient pu. Tachibana évitait soigneusement Harada, Harumoto, le PF de Kouzu qui avait encore l'air de vouloir le mordre et son propre entraîneur qui fatalement le gaverait avec ses détails techinques sur le déroulement du match. De son côté, Hiiragi essaya d'échapper à son frère et Takaiwa (venus eux aussi se taper l'incruste), en remerciant le ciel que son père n'ait pas eu la bonne idée de venir, il tenta aussi d'éviter au maximum son entraîneur qui avait décidé de passer la soirée à contrôler la fermeté de son petit cul ; manque de bol, il se trouva prit très exactement en sandwich entre Takuya et Minnefuji. Heureusement, quelques joueurs vinrent atténuer son calvaire en se frayant une petite place entre eux en lui proposant une bière.

Il fut très vite abasourdi de comprendre à quel point les joueurs de Negotoura lui portaient un culte quasi fanatique.

- Faut comprendre aussi, quand Tachibana a débarqué avec sa jambe dans le plâtre, il nous a vu jouer dix minutes avant de déclarer qu'on était des branques qui ne t'arrivaient pas à la plante du pied. Ça nous a vachement foutu en rogne, alors on s'est un peu renseigné sur toi... ben, pour voir si t'étais si fort que ça.

- Et ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant une autre canette de bière pour le conteur.

- Et on a vu. J't'assure on était vert. On a regardé une vieille cassette du tournois junior. Ensuite, on a entendu parler de ton frère...

Takuya eut un hochement de tête sans équivoque, terminant la phrase dans l'esprit de tout : « et oui, vous avez vu le niveau, c'est la classe, nan ? » ce qui provoqua chez Hiiragi une irrépressible envie de le frapper. Mais la bière devait aussi avoir sa part de responsabilité.

- Et puis il a plus arrêté de nous tanner avec Hiiragi part-ci, Hiiragi par-là. Qu'il devait te.. battre

- Me jeter à la mer.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il disait. Bon, en fin de compte, si on t'avait croisé dans la rue pendant les six premiers mois où il jouait avec nous, tu serais mort sans autre forme de procès. Parce qu'il en devenait chiant et...

- J'T'ENTENDS TOUT YOSUKE ! T'as pas le droit de dire du mal de ton capitaine adulé ! Et le respect dû aux aînés, hein ?

- Écoutez qui parle, ricana Yamazaki.

Les plats commençaient à tourner, reconstituant les forces de tout ce cheptel sportif, et les discussions allaient bon train ; dans un coin, un petit groupe avait commencé un jeu de carte sous l'impulsion de Tachibana.

Hiiragi écoutait Takaiwa draguer lamentablement Minnefuji, et l'entraîneur Asuki discuter à voix basse avec son frère, y'en a qui sont encore assez sobres pour comploter, songea-t-il.

Il pensait en avoir finit avec la sollicitation intellectuelle de son cerveau lorsqu'un des joueurs de Negotoura entama la discussion avec Hiiragi, mettant joyeusement les pieds dans le plat.

- Alors en fait, le « atchoo », c'est un truc à toi qu'il t'a piqué, ou vous avez tous les deux un monopole ?

Hiiragi secoua la tête.

- A la base, c'est son cri de guerre mais j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie aujourd'hui.

Kanemoto intervint, l'air un tantinet indigné.

- D'ailleurs, le provoquer comme ça, d'entrée de jeu, c'est pas joli joli comme technique.

Hiiragi demeura impassible en répondant.

- Pour gagner, tous les coups sont permis et puis, il devait bien payer...

- Payer quoi ? S'enquit le joueur de Negotoura (qui, ils devaient l'apprendre plus tard, se nommait Akira).

- Plein de trucs.

Sans chercher à en apprendre plus, les joueurs retournèrent à leur verres, décidant qu'il devenait trop tard pour chercher à aligner plus de deux pensées cohérentes à la suite.

- T'es cuit, frangin.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, protesta faiblement l'intéressé en chassant avec deux minutes de retard la main que son frère lui avait passée dans les cheveux.

- Tu devrais sortir prendre l'air.

D'un seul coup, l'idée lui sembla être la plus brillante du monde. La seule idée de respirer un air non saturé d'alcool et de chaleur humaine (oui, de sueur, si vous voulez) provoquait en lui un délice extatique.

- Ouais.

Il se releva en titubant, constatant que le sol avait gagné en élasticité depuis leur arrivée dans la salle. Il sorti, tanguant comme un voilier en pleine tempête, d'ailleurs, sous son crâne, c'était la tempête. Il avait vaguement le sentiment d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Se raccrocha était un terme plus adapté.

- Gniou ske tu vas ?

- Ben toi, gniou ske t'étais ?

- Pisser, cause de toute c'te bière.

- Je sors. Pareil, la bière.

- J't'accompagne.

- Comme tu veux.

Il remorqua Tachibana jusqu'à un banc à vingt mètres de l'entrée de l'hôtel. À cette heure de la nuit (ou du matin, c'est selon), il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues de ce quartier assez calme au demeurant. Ils piétinèrent cinq minutes, toujours scotchés l'un à l'autre avant de se décrocher.

Hiiragi à qui l'air frais avait fait effectivement un bien fou, s'étira en grognant, ce qui arracha un rire rauque d'alcoolique à son ami. Il détailla Tachibana un petit moment avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de bien discuter tous les deux, ni de se coller une beigne. Bon, la beigne pouvait attendre et « bourrés dans la rue à une heure où les braves gens sont au lit » n'était pas un état propice à la conversation. Nan, à travers les brumes d'alcool et de fatigue, il apercevait une bien meilleure chose que la causette ou la baston.

Il attrapa la main de Tachibana avec un sourire bien plus doux que tout ce à quoi il était habitué jusqu'à là. Akane ne fut pas mécontent de voir son ami sourire ainsi, même s'il n'en comprenait pas du tout la raison mais bon, il était quatre heures du matin, ils étaient tous deux aussi cuits l'un que l'autre, donc les causes et les raisons étaient superflues.

Hiiragi se posa sur le banc et lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

- Akane, viens là.

Tachibana écarquilla les yeux devant une telle familiarité. Bon, en même temps, c'était tout de même son meilleur ami, il était légitime, quelque part, qu'il se permette de l'appeller par son prénom de temps en temps.

- T'es plein comme un coing !

Un rire saccadé lui répondit.

- Tu sais pas boire !

- Pas plus que toi !

- Même t'es bourré !

- Ouais, fit le garçon avec d'un ton rêveur, c'est pour ça, j'en profite.

- Pour quoi ?

- Parce qu'une fois dessaoulé, j'aurais une gueule de bois monstre !

- Nan, mais t'en profite pour faire quoi ?

- Ben... ché pas. Ça peut-être, murmura-t-il, d'un ton trop incertain pour quelqu'un censé être ivre. Et il se pencha sur Tachibana assis au pied du banc et approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de son ami.

- T'es complètement schlass mais je m'en souviendrais et je te le rappellerais tous les jours de ta vie, fit narquoisement Tachibana une fois que leur bouches se furent décollées l'une de l'autre.

- J'espère bien, fit Hiiragi qui avait reprit ses esprits à l'instant même où il embrassait Tachibana.

- Tu déconnes ? Fit ce dernier, en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir.

- Pas le moins du monde.

Hiiragi se pencha à nouveau, plus décidé et plus rapide, dans le but évident de renouveler l'expérience le plus vite possible mais Tachibana l'arrêta et le repoussa sur le banc, une expression visiblement déconcertée sur le visage.

- Hé à quoi tu joues, là ?

Hiiragi le dévisagea, un peu perdu.

- Franchement, tu demandes ?

- Ouais, je demande, s'écria Tachibana qui avait la sale impression d'être à côté de la plaque. Tu.. fais des trucs comme ça... et puis tu dis des trucs bizarres. C'est pas parce que t'es bourré, c'est quoi ?

Hiiragi ferma les yeux. _Ne me dites pas que ce crétin ne se rappelle plus de rien. Merde, si, ça lui ressemblerait bien ! Et ben, j't'assure que ça va vite te revenir_.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a promis de rester avec moi. Quitte à ce que je doive te supporter, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Hein ?

- Avant que tu te fasses passer dessus par un camion, crétin ! T'as pas l'impression d'avoir squatté la chambre d'un pote qui s'est ridiculisé devant toi avec une déclaration !

Il avait presque crié cette fois. Il commençait à en avoir marre, à croire qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, que ça n'avait rien signifié pour _lui_. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est con quand il s'y met ! Dire que j'ai imaginé un instant qu'il avait mûrit. Putain, je suis toujours amoureux d'un con_.

- Attends.

Au ton du brun, Hiiragi pouvait deviner que tout (ou du moins un grande partie) lui était revenu. Le problème c'est que le même ton lui indiquait clairement que tout ce dont il se souvenait ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Tachibana se leva pour lui faire face mais son regard se fit fuyant lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- C'était pas pour rire ?

- J'ai l'air de rire ?

- Attends... t'es en train de dire que... tu veux... enfin, en deux ans, c'est pas passé ?

Hiiragi répondit avec tout le contrôle sur lui même dont il était capable, autant dire, beaucoup. Mais sous le masque de froideur qu'il affichait à contre cœur, il bouillonnait silencieusement, sentant bien que cette discussion ne les mènerait nulle part, ou en tout cas, pas là où il voulait qu'ils aillent.

- Non, c'est pas passé. Au contraire.

- Mais c'est pas possible, moi j'avais bien oublié, depuis le temps.

Hiiragi ne vit pas l'air de plus en plus paniqué de son ami, trop occupé à se lacérer les paumes des mains avec les ongles à force de les serrer pour s'empêcher de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule.

- Et ben pas moi. Moi j'attendais, bordel. Je t'attendais. Et j'espérais te manquer autant que tu me manquais. J'espérais que tu pensais un peu à moi et à ce qu'on s'était dit ! Apparemment, j'ai eu tort de penser que tu pouvait avoir été sérieux il y a deux ans.

- Mais ça fait deux ans ! Protesta Tachibana en criant.

- Oui, justement, ça fait deux ans que j'attends tout seul comme un con dans mon coin, en croyant stupidement que tu avais été sérieux avec moi.

- Mais merde ! Ça peut pas être sérieux ça, c'était pour déconner, juste comme ça !

- Toi peut-être, tu déconnais mais moi je... putain ! Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit, c'était bien assez dur et toi tu crois vraiment que je peux plaisanter sur ce genre de truc.

Tachibana le regarda, plus grave que jamais.

- C'est pas que... un problème ou une histoire d'être amoureux ou quoi...

- C'est aussi ça.

- Mais c'est grave alors !

- Et pourquoi tu crois que je te faisais la gueule ? Pourquoi j'avais rien envie de te dire ?

- C'est pas normal, c'est dégueulasse !

- Je l'ai pas demandé !

- Mais même. Putain, en deux ans ça devrait te passer. Je sais pas moi, trouve-toi une copine, baise, fais comme les mecs normaux ! Fais-toi soigner !

- Ta gueule.

Le ton d'Hiiragi baissa de plusieurs degrés d'un seul coup, mais, emporté sur sa lancée, Tachibana ne sentit pas la colère froide qu'il attisait par ses rebuffades.

- Merde alors, je m'attendais pas à ça de toi ! T'es crétin !

- Moi non plus.

Cette fois, le voix blanche de Hiiragi était tellement assourdie que Tachibana s'interrompit.

- T'as dit quoi ?

- Je m'attendais pas à ça de ta part.

Son poing partit sans avertissement, emportant la mâchoire du brun qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Sa lèvre fendue, il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler le long du menton. Passant ses doigts sur sa bouche, il sentit le goût ferreux du sang, et vit bientôt au bout de ses doigts, les traces rouges. Ce fut le signal du départ à leur énième baston. Mais cette fois, il fallait du sang, il fallait qu'ils se foutent sur la gueule, qu'ils se tabassent pour de bon parce que sinon, ils n'auraient rien d'autre à faire qu'accepter de n'avoir plus rien à se dire et ni l'un ni l'autre n'y était prêt. Ils cognaient violemment pour oublier de se dire des trucs pires encore. Les coups pleuvaient méthodiquement, mécaniquement, les coups dans un silence de mort, parce qu'ils ne poussèrent pas un cri, pas un mot, pas une plainte, du tabassage en règle, pur et simple puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien d 'autre à échanger que les coups.

D'une claque un peu plus fort dans l'œil, Tachibana se sentit vaciller, il sentit aussi qu'Hiiragi n'était pas loin du même état, vu qu'il avait réussi un ou deux drop kicks bien placés avant de perdre le dessus. Il ne comprit pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais lorsqu'ils firent une pause dans leur lutte, le visage rougit et enflé de Hiiragi lui fit face, portant le même air de rage froide et arrogante qu'il sortait uniquement pour les cons pourris. Sans dire un mot, sans même sembler remarquer sa présence il tourna les talons, courant à perdre haleine dans les rues encore sombres d'une nuit qui commençait à mourir.

A SUIVRE....


	4. Comment ça a dégénéré, la suite

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'un petit bout !)

Ils vont en baver les bisho mais ils sont là pour ça tout de même !

* * *

**Comment ça a dégénéré... (suite)  
**

- Merde !

Tachibana avait eu le temps de réfléchir et de revenir à ce qui s'apparentait le plus chez lui à la raison. Durant tout le trajet du retour, il avait eu le temps d'assener des regards meurtriers à à peu près tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Cela n'avait, à sa grande déception, eu qu'un effet plus que limité chez ses coéquipiers, sans parler de son entraîneur qui le qualifia, à haute voix et devant tout le monde, de gamin pas fini.

Il se rappelait bizarrement une phrase, au milieu des discussions de la veille, qui avait fusé de nulle part, entre les frères Hiiragi et Minnefuji. Il revoyait Takuya, son air rêveur, presque envieux, en poussant son petit frère du coude « t'as de la chance d'avoir trouvé un type comme Tachibana sur ta route, la gâche pas ». Il avait vaguement entendu Hitonari protester « me fais pas la leçon, toi » avant de retourner à Sumire qui faisait connaissance avec son équipe. Bien sûr, Hiiragi avait eu de la chance en le rencontrant, mais lui, c'était plus que de la chance... c'était Hiiragi. S'il devait remercier quelqu'un, c'était pas le destin, c'était Hiiragi et ça lui nouait les tripes de l'admettre.

- Merde !

Daisuke, avec qui il partageait sa chambre d'internat, ouvrit les yeux.

- Ta gueule, j'essaye de dormir. J'ai match demain, moi.

Cette idée aussi de mélanger les membres des clubs de sport dans les chambres. Le club de foot-ball, dont Daisuke était l'attaquant vedette disputait son match de quart de finale le lendemain.

- C'est quelle heure ?

Un peu éxaspéré, mais habitué aux réactions à la Tachibana, Daisuke se tourna pour voir son réveil.

- Bientôt onze heure, pourquoi ?

- Le dernier Shinkansen, il part à quelle heure ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, minuit, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Putain, j'ai juste le temps !

Daisuke eut assez de présence d'esprit pour s'interdire de poser une seule question lorsque son colocataire alluma la lumière, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, attrapa diverses choses plus ou moins utiles çà et là pour les fourrer dans un sac à dos. Il le vit se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que j'oublie ? Les baskets !

Voyant que Tachibana était sur le départ, Daisuke se décida tout de même à poser une ou deux questions, des fois que le sort du capitaine de l'équipe de basket intéresse quelqu'un.

- Tu vas où ?

Tachibana le fixa, interdit, ne sachant que répondre.

- Je suis un con !

Et il parti en courant.

- Hé ! Le dernier car pour Fukuoka part de la gare dans dix minutes, si tu cours vite t'auras le train de onze heures trente !

Après cette sortie mémorable, Daisuke décida que c'était maintenant au tour de la santé mentale de Tachibana de prêter à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il annoncerait la nouvelle, le lendemain matin, aucun joueur ne serait plus étonné que ça.

Tachibana eut trois fois le temps de bénir son colocataire. D'abord parce qu'un mec qui supporte la coexistence avec lui deux ans de suite sans faire de mort est quasiment un saint, ensuite parce qu'un con finit aurait ameuté la moitié du campus pour une petite fuite nocturne de rien du tout et enfin, parce que, effectivement, le dernier train pour Honshu partait à minuit et trois minutes et qu'il s'était quasiment jeté sous les roues du dernier car pour Fukuoka pour attraper celui de onze heures et trente-trois minutes.

Il hésita deux secondes, histoire de savoir s'il ferait l'économie d'un billet. Finalement, il valait mieux payer que risquer de voir un joli PV arriver chez maman Tachibana qui n'apprécierait sûrement pas l'intention à sa juste valeur.

Le voyage lui parût interminable. Trois heures et demi, trois heures et demi pour arriver à Kouzu ! Il aurait voulu aller cogner à la porte de la motrice, gueuler qu'il avait un rencard hyper important, qu'il devait être instantanément à Kouzu et merde pour les autres mais quelque chose lui disait que là non plus, ses intentions ne seraient pas comprises correctement.

Jamais, en deux ans, il ne s'était senti si loin de chez lui, « chez lui » recouvrant toute une gamme de réalité selon son état d'esprit, mais pour l'instant, « chez lui », c'était Hiiragi et leur problème à la con.

D'abord, il l'avait blessé. Il le ressentait avec une force peu commune ; avec un serrement au cœur, il comprenait que chacun de ses mots avait fait plus de mal que tous ses coups réunis. Même si c'était vrai, si Hiiragi aimait les hommes, s'il l'aimait lui, il ne devait jamais oublier qu'il jouait encore grâce à lui. Le basket. Putain, c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait en fin de compte. Ils pouvaient se passer de tout, se taper dessus du matin au soir, s'engueuler jusqu'à plus soif, tant qu'ils jouaient au basket ensemble, tant qu'ils vivaient dans la certitude de pouvoir jouer au basket ensemble un jour ou l'autre, tôt ou tard, le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Alors il n'allait pas perdre cette certitude à cause d'un problème comme ça. _C'est bien beau, être amoureux ou pas mais y'a pas que ça dans la vie. Y'a le basket aussi. _

Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une manière subtile de le faire comprendre au bulldog qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Rien de plus simple...

* * *

Il avait complètement pété les plombs, déconné à plein tube. Et puis à quoi il s'attendait aussi ? Un gars qui se barre pendant deux ans sans un mot, sans donner de nouvelles, sans une lettre ou quoi que ce soit, un gars qui part avec une jambe en bouillie et la peur au ventre de ne plus pouvoir jouer au basket de sa vie, un type dans cette situation a tout à fait le droit d'oublier une petite histoire de pote amoureux.

Il envoya son poing rencontrer ses étagères, faisant valdinguer une bonne partie de ses affaires sur le sol. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait espéré ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer que ce gars à la sensibilité d'une huitre pourrait réellement le prendre au sérieux. Il se rendait malade, c'est pas possible d'être aussi fleur bleue à son âge et de croire qu'un gars qu'on a pas revu depuis deux ans puisse se rappeler d'un truc aussi insignifiant. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même, c'était uniquement sa faute si il s'était fait des idées pendant deux ans, il se sentait complètement con d'avoir cru en ça. En fait, il s'en voulait presque plus qu'à Tachibana. Il s'était fait des idées, tellement sûr de lui, et maintenant qu'il se prenait la réalité en plein gueule, ça faisait mal.

Il chercha du regard quelque chose à casser, avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans sa petite chambre et qu'il n'y avait déjà pas tant de meubles que ça, raison plus que valable pour réfréner ses velléités de destruction. Il se vengea sur le mur blanc, bientôt taché par les marques rougeâtres que laissèrent ses poings à force de coups.

Hiiragi en était là de ses ruminations lorsque le sommeil l'emporta. Ça fatigue d'avoir mal, de pleurer, de cogner sans compter qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit blanche, à faire la fête et puis à courir dans les rues. Tout ça et la douleur qui lui arrachait encore le cœur, fit qu'il tomba endormi comme une souche sur son lit, les yeux encore débordants de larmes.

Un bruit résonna soudainement dans son sommeil, une saccade de bruits sourds, des coups frappés au loin. Il ouvrit un œil ensommeillé, réalisant que le bruit venait de sa porte, de coups à sa porte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à sa montre, qui pouvait venir se prendre un mur dans la gueule à cette heure de la nuit_ou du matin ?

Il se leva, et se trouva étrangement calme. Sa crise de nerf passée, la tristesse et la rage évacuées, il ne subsistait que ce sentiment doux-amer lorsqu'il repensait à Tachibana. Il se sentait aussi reposé. Il n'avait pas dormi longtemps, pourtant il se sentait reposé ; pas prêt à piétiner ses vingt kilomètres de bitume quotidiens, mais plutôt à entamer une nuit apaisée, sans rêve, sans insomnie.

Sauf qu'il y avait ces coups à la porte, signe que quelqu'un s'obstinait à réveiller un asocial notoire au beau milieu de la nuit, contre toute prudence. Quelqu'un d'obstiné, de téméraire et pas très regardant sur les horaires... Hitonari savait déjà à qui il allait ouvrir avant de voir la gueule cabossée par leur dernière « explication » de son ami en face de lui. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa courte nuit incroyablement reposante, peut-être était-il à ce point désespérément amoureux, au point d'oublier sa rancune, peut-être voulait-il tout simplement leur donner une nouvelle chance, peut-être était-il tout aussi obstiné que le garçon qu'il aimait ; toujours est-il qu'il ouvrit à Tachibana, qu'il ne dit rien, qu'il ne lui claqua pas la porte au nez, et attendit un mot, un seul qui pourrait les faire revenir deux jours en arrière, lorsque tout allait bien.

Ils se figèrent, l'un et l'autre, comme tous, coupables et victimes se figent à l'annonce d'un verdict. Hiiragi empêchait son regard de se faire trop implorant tandis que Tachibana cherchait nerveusement un signe l'autorisant à parler sans se prendre la porte dans le nez (nez déjà fort mal en point depuis leur dernière baston). En désespoir de cause, voyant qu'ils en seraient réduit à un duel muet sur le pas de la porte s'il ne commençait pas, il se jeta à l'eau, priant pour que le garçon en face de lui prenne pitié et lui jette une bouée.

- Je suis un con.

Désarçonné, Hiiragi reprit un peu de contenance en fronçant les sourcils, pas prêt à se faire embobiner si facilement.

- Je suis un sale con, un gros connard et un salaud, tout ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi entrer.

- Pourquoi ?

Sous le regard noir que lui jeta Tachibana, il continua sans une trace d'émotion dans la voix.

- Explique-moi pourquoi je devrais t'ouvrir. J'ai mille fois plus de raison de t'écraser mon poing dans la gueule.

- Parce que....commença Tachibana, les yeux baissés, le ton hésitant. Parce que... je suis qu'un sale con...

S'il avait osé regarder son ami, il aurait pu voir la petite lueur d'espoir qui naissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et qu'Hiiragi tentait de dissimuler.

- Je suis con et je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher parce que je suis juste con.

- Ça se soigne pas.

- Hein ?

- Ta connerie. C'est incurable. Tu es et resteras le roi des cons. Tu crois que j'ai envie d'avoir le roi des cons pour ami ?

Tachibana baissa la tête, honteux, luttant pour chasser la boule qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre et qui lui nouait la gorge à distance : premiers signes de noyade. Il sentit son malaise grandir et, à sa grande honte, les larmes frapper à la porte de ses yeux pour sortir.

- T'en est bien tombé amoureux, du roi des cons.

S'ils n'avaient pas été dehors, par une nuit d'été, à moitié dans la rue, il y a aurait eu un profond silence. Mais en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt un vague brouhaha de bruits de circulation, de stridulations des cigales, du vacarme d'une fête qui se finissait, du bruit de la mer dans le lointain.

- J'peux entrer ? Même s'il pleut pas.

Hiiragi aurait bien eu envie de répondre que non, qu'il pouvait bien aller se faire voir ailleurs, qu'il pouvait dormir dehors, il n'en aurait rien à foutre. Il aurait voulu de toutes ses forces pouvoir laisser tomber comme ça. Mais c'était vrai, il était tombé amoureux du roi des cons, il le savait depuis longtemps et il s'en foutait un peu maintenant. Pourvu que ce roi des cons soit près de lui, il s'en foutait.

- Ça doit être contagieux, la connerie.

Il s'effaça, laissant passer Tachibana avant de refermer la porte. Avant qu'il ait même eu le temps de protester, de gueuler encore un peu, d'exiger des excuses, deux mains lui agrippèrent les épaules. Il se prépara au coup de boule rituel mais ce fut avec une grande douceur que les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Néanmoins, du point de vue de la technique, c'était toujours la même chose, la vitesse et la brutalité en moins, ce qui donnait un bisous innocent d'une chasteté à faire hurler le diable. Un sourire crétin lui fit face.

- T'as vu, j'y travaille.

- De toute façon tu m'as déjà défiguré pour la semaine à venir, rétorqua Hiiragi du ton de celui qui n'en a rien à foutre.

- Autant être délicat alors.

Hiiragi laissa une expression incertaine passer sur son visage. Délicat oui. Pudique à en crever, ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait de Tachibana. Pas de lui. Pas de ce caractère qui s'enflammait qui prenait la mouche à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, qui frappait, qui gueulait tout le temps. Cette grande gueule avec son foutu caractère, il pouvait faire bien mieux. Hiiragi sourit en se disant que pour le basket ça avait aussi été comme ça, il avait dû le provoquer pour qu'il s'y mette sérieusement. Il devait le traîner et puis peut-être qu'Akane l'appellerait à son tour.

- Bon, va falloir faire quelque chose parce que sinon, je peux embrasser des queues de cerises jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Il saisit autoritairement le menton de son ami et inclina la tête pour venir caresser ses lèvres, voyant que Tachibana n'y voyait pas trop d'inconvénients, il commença à passer sa langue sur les lèvres ennemies et chercha à se glisser entre elles. Se demandant à quoi cela pouvait servir, Akane, qui n'avait visiblement jamais roulé un patin digne de ce nom de sa vie, ouvrit gentiment la bouche qui se retrouva bientôt pleine de la langue d'Hiiragi. Il en oublia de respirer, d'avaler sa salive, de penser, de bouger, de répondre au baiser tellement la sensation de douceur et de plaisir qui l'envahissait était forte. Comme une vague frissonnante le traversant des pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, le plaisir qu'il ressentait montait en lui par saccade, provoquant des tremblotements dans tous le corps.

Devant cette réaction encore non homologuée, Hiiragi s'interrompit, un peu étonné, et chercha des yeux une explication dans son ami.

- Trop fort. Refaits ça quand tu veux.

Il avait dit ça comme ça, parce que ça lui semblait être la meilleure manière de montrer ce qu'il avait ressentit, mais Hitonari acquiesça, très sérieux, et le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée, et réalisa exactement l'idée qu'Akane lui avait suggéré. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se contenta pas d'un roulage de pelle en règle (ce qui était déjà pas mal) mais se prit à glisser sa langue autour de celle d'Akane, l'entrainant avec lui, ouvrant la bouche, suçotant les lèvres de son ami. Cela faisait un étrange numéro de gymnastique de la bouche, se dit Tachibana, encore surpris de l'avalanche de sensations inédites qu'il connaissait depuis son match contre Kouzu. De la jalousie à la franche colère en passant par un moment de dégout, il ne retenait plus que _ça_. Ce plaisir extatique qu'il expérimentait en ce moment même.

Puis doucement, une des mains de Hiiragi vint quitter son cou, laissant une marque froide à l'endroit où elle l'avait enlacé, pour réapparaître plus bas, comme posée nonchalamment sur sa cuisse. Pas de caresse, pas de tâtonnement, pas d'étreinte mais juste une main posée comme ça, comme par hasard sur sa cuisse. Et pourtant, cette main lui faisait bien plus que les baisers qui avaient précédés. Cette main était la promesse de choses dont les baisers n'avait été que le prélude. De choses qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il les voulait ou pas, c'est pourquoi il arrêta de participer au baiser et attendit.

Hiiragi sentit son ami se crisper sous son corps et commencer à resserrer les mâchoires ce qui constituait un inconvénient majeur à la poursuite de leu activité présente.

- Tachi... ?

Hitonari ne finit pas sa phrase,

Il y avait une expression bizarre sur le visage de Tachibana, une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue sur ce visage là. Une expression qu'il connaissait chez tout un tas de gens : les cons qu'il cognait, les cons qui adulaient son frère, les cons qui obéissaient à son père, sur tout un tas de cons mais pas sur celui-là. Une expression qu'il ne pensait jamais voir de sa vie sur ce visage-là, même s'il parvenait à vivre jusqu'à cent ans. Akane Tachibana avait tout simplement peur.

Hiiragi fronça les sourcils. D'accord, ils avaient passé les deux derniers jours à passer du chaud au froid tous les deux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir peur de... de quoi d'abord ? Ils s'embrassaient juste, rien de plus. Rien de plus que le film qu'il se passait dans sa tête depuis que Tachibana avait remis les pieds à Kouzu, film dans lequel ce dernier finissait invariablement plus ou moins complètement nu et plus ou moins entièrement dans son lit, avec lui, bien sûr.

_D'accord, j'ai prodigieusement envie de lui mais je vais pas non plus le violer. De toute façon il est bien assez grand pour m'en coller deux si j'essayais seulement de le toucher...ou peu-être pas. Peut-être qu'il se contenterais de la fermer et rien dire, parce qu'il a peur et qu'il préférait crever que l'admettre. _

Au grand soulagement de Tachibana, qui frissonnait mais de nervosité, cette fois, Hiiragi se décolla de lui et le fixa quelques secondes.

- Tu flippes, Tachibana.

Pour toute réponse, Tachibana pâlit subitement dans un changement de teinte intéressant, et essaya de s'incruster dans la porte d'entrée, comme si cela pouvait l'éloigner de la menace encore présente de la main baladeuse de Hiiragi, porteuse de toutes les menaces.

Hitonari réfléchi à toute vitesse, il passait tout près du « désastre sur toute la ligne ». La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé face à Tachibana-a-les-jetons, ça remontait mais il pouvait se souvenir de leur réaction à tous les deux : la provoc'. Forcément, entre grandes gueules, les options considérées comme honorables étaient réduites, cela dit, il fallait parfois parler sérieusement ou accepter d'avoir une ou deux faiblesses face à un gars qu'on aime.

Il se pencha un peu, désespérément lentement, pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son invité.

- Et ben accroche-toi bien, moi aussi.

Un petit mensonge n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit, surtout si ce n'était que la moitié d'un mensonge.

Un regard nerveux lui répondit.

- J'peuentrer ?

- Pardon ?

- Je peux entrer, maintenant, passer, quoi ?

- Ha ouais, 'scuse.

Hiiragi s'effaça pour laisser Tachibana ôter ses chaussures et entrer chez lui. Pour de bon, cette fois. Comme son invité surprise restait debout planté au milieu de la pièce telle une batavia dans son potager, Hiiragi le poussa un peu. Avant de s'assoir au bord de son lit.

- Pose-toi.

Il y eu un moment de flottement et Tachibana laissa ses yeux errer dans la chambre de Hitonari. Il était déjà venu et pourtant, tout avait l'air d'avoir changé, sans lui. Il se rappelait d'un parquet plus clair, de la lumière, et du bruit d'un rire... un rire incertain mais fort, qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles lorsqu'il mettait les pieds dans cette chambre.

Hitonari se cala contre le mur, les jambes étendues, les pieds dans le vide, dardant un regard décidé sur Tachibana.

- T'es venu pour quoi ?

Tachibana posa prudemment ses épaules contre le rebord du lit. Ce n'était peut-être pas la manière la plus confortable de discuter mais au moins, il pouvait le faire sans croiser Hiiragi des yeux.

- Pour toi.

- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Mais pour quoi ? C'est pas pour te faire chier mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, c'est important pour moi.

- De savoir si je suis... enfin, tu vois ?

- Exactement. J'ai été honnête avec toi, d'accord ? Alors à ton tour.

Tachibana sembla réfléchir un court instant. _Allé, t'as eu tout le voyage pour y penser, c'est pas le moment de faire marche arrière_.

- J'en sais rien.

Il pouvait sentir, presque par instinct la colère teintée de lassitude de Hiiragi qui emplissait la petite pièce.

- Je m'en fous pas mais j'arrive pas à savoir. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches comme tout à l'heure... je ne me ferais jamais passer dessus par un mec, c'est sûr. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes pour ça, je ne veux pas non plus te détester, j'y arrive pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi avec moi pour ça. J'ai vraiment envie de toi.

Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il venait de dire, une main l'attrapa par la col et le tira vers l'arrière, il ne put que grimper à son tour sur le lit et tomber face aux yeux accusateurs de Hiiragi.

- Attends ! C'est pas ça. J'ai envie de toi... dans ma vie. C'est tout !

Devant l'air encore dur de Hiiragi, Tachibana déglutit avec difficulté.

- Ma vie est nulle sans toi.

Il devait faire quelque chose, et vite, parce qu'il s'enfonçait à vue d'œil. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il pouvait. En désespoir de cause, il se pencha en avant et soupira avant de se cogner violemment le front contre le mur. Il eu bien le temps de renouveler deux fois sa rencontre avec le mur avant que son ami ne revienne de sa surprise.

- T'es malade !

- Merde, ça fait mal !

Hiiragi décida qu'ils avaient plus urgent à faire que se prendre la tête, vu que celle de Tachibana commençait à pisser le sang par les différentes blessures qu'il lui avait infligé quelques heures auparavant.

- Amène-toi.

Il le remorqua jusqu'à la salle de bain, le coinça de force contre un meuble, cherchant dans sa maigre pharmacie de quoi arrêter le sang qui dégoulinait de l'arcade sourcilière d'Akane.

- Comment tu t'es soigné cet après-midi ?

- Ben, le coach m'a filé des pansements et puis, il paraît que les blessures au visages saignent beaucoup mais c'est pas dangereux.

- Ouais, ben on n'a pas un stock de sang inépuisable non plus. Essaye de pas bouger, ça va piquer.

- C'est quoIAAAAAHH ?!

Hiiragi eut juste le temps de se reculer alors que Tachibana se débattait contre le traitement subi.

- Du désinfectant. Assieds toi.

Tachibana s'exécuta, posant le bord des fesses sur le coin du meuble, les mains crispées sur le rebord du même meuble.

- Si ça fait mal, c'est que c'est efficace, fit l'infirmier improvisé en posant un bac de glaçon sur le front de son grand blessé en guise de refroidisseur.

Tachibana ferma sa gueule sur le fait que l'argument ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il avança la tête avec défi, attendant stoïquement une nouvelle attaque.

En moins de cinq minutes, Hiiragi avait désinfecté et mis des pansements sur les plaies ; ça servait au moins à ça de faire du basket depuis l'âge de cinq ans : il savait soigner à peu près n'importe quelle plaie et bosse. Bon, c'était aussi un peu parce qu'il avait une sérieuse tendance à s'attirer des beignes comme le miel attire les abeilles.

- Ça devrait aller comme ça, conclu-t-il. Hé, Tachibana, ça va ? Reprit-il, voyant le regard de son ami partir dans le vague.

Tachibana se pencha en avant, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, pesant de tout son poids vers l'avant, appuyé sur Hiiragi qui eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris par le geste incongru de la part de quelqu'un comme Tachibana. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire un bond de trois mètres, en sentant le contact froid de la glace sur son épaule et protesta d'une exclamation surprise.

- Avant c'était simple...

Hiiragi fonça les sourcils, renonçant à comprendre chaque mot de son ami, il le laissa continuer, chercher ses mots, hésiter, et finalement, se lancer.

- C'était simple : te foutre à la flotte, battre ton frangin à la course, tuer Hayamazaki, coller une roustre à l'autre rouquin... et battre Gaku aussi... Tout ça, quoi, c'était simple.

Hitonari se garda bien de faire remarquer à Tachibana que la simplicité selon lui consistait en latter tous les êtres humains avec qui il avait un problème.

- Pourquoi c'est compliqué tout d'un coup ? Merde.

- C'est compliqué parce que tu ne peux pas m'en coller deux pour arranger tout ça. Si tu essayes d'autres options que le lattage, tu trouveras.

- Mais ça allait bien, quand on se lattait, nan ?

Hiiragi s'empêcha d'éclater de rire, tant la question était posée sur un ton désespéré. Il pouvait comprendre ça : perdre un repère aussi capital que la relation de rivalité amicale qu'il entretenait avec Tachibana l'avait quasiment anéanti, deux ans auparavant. Et là, Akane se trouvait dans la même situation : ils ne pouvaient plus rester dans cette espèce de statu quo.

- C'était bien, ouais. Mais on peut aussi... changer. Grandir un peu.

Il sentit la crispation le son ami avant de le voir serrer les poings. _Grandir, ouais, c'est bien mais pour devenir quoi ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à croire que se prendre la tête pour le plaisir c'était un signe universel de maturité ?_

- Tu te prends la tête parce que tu ne veux pas envisager les solutions simples, c'est tout.

- Hein ?

Devant l'air abruti de son ami qui avait levé les yeux sur lui, Hiiragi explicita.

- Tu penses tout haut, crétin.

- Mmpf !

Une espèce de petit sourire éclaira brièvement le visage de Hiiragi. Petit et bref mais pas assez pour échapper à la prodigieuse acuité visuelle d'un basketteur et puis il faut bien dire qu'il avait le nez dessus.

_Il sourit ce con. Moi j'en prend plein la gueule et lui ça le fait marrer. 'Tain, il manque pas de cul... heu, d'air. 'Tain, c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire comme ça. _

- C'est quoi alors une solution simple ?

Un nouveau sourire, autant sarcastique que nerveux s'afficha sur son visage.

- Tu m'embrasses, tu t'excuses, on finit ensemble.

Un ricanement aussi nerveux que le sourire précédent lui répondit.

- T'es pas objectif.

- Sûrement pas. Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais je suis amoureux.

- D'un con.

- On choisit pas.

Tachibana se recula un peu, dévisageant son ami d'un air suspicieux.

- Si t'avais pu choisir, t'aurais choisi qui ?

Hiiragi fronça les sourcils, un peu pris au dépourvu par la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il posait ces questions cons pendant un moment pareil. D'un autre côté, il comprenait ce que Tachibana essayait de dire. Si tout avait pu être autrement, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? En fait, cette idée faisait surtout écho à ce qu'il avait quelque temps imaginé pour Akane et qu'il avait appelé « la question Sumire ». Après tout, ça semblait tellement évident que ces deux là, finiraient ensembles, elle cuisinant des gyudon toute la sainte journée pendant que son petit mari jouait à la baballe. Hiiragi ne pouvait empêcher un malaise lui envahir le cœur en y repensant. Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il s'était surpris à trouver Sumire chiante et moche. Comprendre qu'il s'agissait de jalousie pure et simple lui avait donné la nausée. Toujours est-il que s'il n'avait pas craqué pour son coéquipier, l'avenir aurait été clair : Akane et Sumire Tachibana avec Hiiragi comme témoin de mariage. Sauf qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce crétin.

- Toi, si t'avais pu choisir, ç'aurait été Sumire, lâcha-t-il, sans répondre.

Tachibana baissa la tête et une ride vint plisser son front, signe d'un dilemme intérieur.

- J'sais pas. Sumire, c'est...

- Comme une sœur ? Essaya Hiiragi.

- Nan, plutôt comme une deuxième mère.

- Une grande sœur, alors. C'est comme ça, les grandes sœurs.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais, toi ?

- Rien. En tout cas, les grands frères sont comme ça.

Tachibana médita l'information une poignée de secondes avant de reprendre.

- T'as pas répondu.

Hiiragi soupira. Il était un peu rassuré par ce qui venait de régler définitivement (du moins pour l'instant) la « question Sumire ».

- Le basket.

- Hein ? Sous les yeux incrédules de Tachibana, il expliqua, tout en le repoussant dans la chambre, et plus précisément sur le lit. Non, il n'avait aucune arrière pensée mais quitte à blablater toute la nuit, autant être confortablement installé pour ça.

- Je vis pour le basket, encore plus depuis que t'es apparu. Je peux pas m'imaginer une vie sans basket et je ne peux pas non plus aimer quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le basket par dessus tout.

L'expression stupide et incrédule qu'afficha Tachibana lui en dit plus long sur son avis sur la question que n'importe quelle remarque. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le crétin en question de formuler la remarque en question.

- C'est encore plus grave.

- Quoi ?

- Merde, ça veut dire que si t'avais pas... si t'étais pas... enfin... si tu ne... Tachibana galéra dans les sous-entendus maladroits deux secondes avant de continuer. Ben... sans ça, tu serais marié à ton ballon de basket ?

- Sans toi, je sais pas où j'en serais. Sûrement pas là, sûrement pas à ce niveau là. Si tu m'avais pas fait descendre des gradins, j'en sais rien. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas dire avec qui je serais... parce que je suis très bien comme ça.

Tachibana ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu trop pour la température assez douce qui régnait dans la chambre de Hiiragi. Il se dégagea des bras de Hiiragi qui l'avait à moitié enlacé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il lâcha tout de même ce qui le tracassait depuis son retour, quitte à casser l'ambiance, il aimait que les choses soient claires. Et ça le faisait aussi pas mal triper de péter l'ambiance.

- Même si je suis pas sûr de... d'être... mmh... pas sûr du tout ?

- Il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts pour te faire comprendre à l'avenir. Parce que pour l'instant j'arrive encore à voir les sous-entendus, mais ça risque de pas durer. Si tu voies ce que je veux dire.

Tachibana déglutit avec difficulté en acquiesçant.

- J'vais m'améliorer.

Hiiragi stoppa de justesse une remarque cinglante au bord de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de se foutre de sa gueule, ils étaient déjà bien mal barrés comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter. Il tenta une approche tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, pour voir à peu près ce dont ce crétin n'était pas sûr.

Une fois qu'ils eurent « collisioné » dans les règles de l'art, il glissa le plus discrètement possible sa main sous le tee-shirt de son ami, histoire de vérifier s'il pouvait légitimement rajouter un « petit » devant le « ami ». La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Tachibana effectua un bond assez remarquable pour impressionner la moitié des entraîneurs de basket du département, et atterrit sur ses fesses et sur le sol. Hiiragi renonça à dissimuler un soupir de frustration. Il y allait avoir du boulot. Le sexe viendrait après, enfin, pas trop longtemps après, espérait-il.

- Bon, tu vas être content, on arrête de se prendre la tête, fit-il, un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Hein ?

- On se couche. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu comptes rentrer maintenant ou dormir par terre. Et pour bien se faire comprendre, il se glissa sous ses draps, faisant signe à Tachibana de s'amener rapidement.

- Sûrement pas, rétorqua ce dernier, en se relevant comme si de rien n'était. Et il rejoignit Hiiragi, l'air plus buté que jamais.

A SUIVRE....


	5. Comment ils se sont pris la tête

Base : I'll generation basket  
Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?  
Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)  
Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.  
Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'avec nous)

**Comment il se sont prit la tête... intermède. **

Une poignée d'heures auparavant... retour sur "quand tout allait mal".

* * *

Hiiragi se laisse tomber sur le sol, les poings serrés, tremblants encore de rage. Il a mal, pas que ses poings et son visage, pas que physique mais la douleur est là, partout, elle pulse sous son crâne, lui vrille les tempes, lui broie la poitrine. La douleur est là, elle l'envahit, à côté, ses mains en sang font pâle figure, il en a tellement mal qu'il en crèverait volontiers, pourvu que ça s'arrête.

Des coups sont frappés à la porte. Barrez-vous. On insiste. Va mourir !

« Hiiragi ! » C'est même pas lui.

Va mourir !

Il s'en fout de toute façon, n'importe qui peut venir l'emmerder, la réponse sera la même. Il a été con et ça lui donne la nausée rien que de songer à quel point.

Il sait que dans quelques heures, Tachibana et son équipe repartent, que tout le monde va se demander pourquoi il est pas là et pourquoi Tachibana a la gueule explosée et que personne ne va tarder à faire le rapprochement. Mais il s'en fout.

Il se recroqueville. Putain, je suis un con, un con royal. Il sent les larmes qui commencent à déborder de partout. Saletés. Il sanglote malgré lui, il se tord de douleur et son cœur qui n'arrête pas pulser frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, son cœur le brûle, une brûlure qui irradie dans tous ses membres, qui le prend aux tripes, lui donne la nausée.

* * *

Tachibana rumine il frapperait bien tout ce qui tombe à sa portée, mais ses coéquipiers et son entraineur veillent. Il frappe alors sa cuisse, c'est tout ce qu'il a sous la main. Il a la haine, il ne sait même plus à qui il voudrait faire le plus de mal, lui, Hiiragi, les autres qui l'empêchent de se poser des questions, le premier péquenaud qui passera... tout le monde. Il a la haine contre tout le monde. Il pue la rage dans ce train qui l'emmène au loin.

Il sent le regard insistant de Yosuke.

- T'as la haine contre toi, et toi seul, Tachibana. Le fait pas payer aux autres. Règle tes problèmes.

Le regard encore plus haineux qu'il s'attire ne fait pas frémir le joueur.

- Trouve ce qui va pas. On ne te laissera pas te passer les nerfs sur nous.

Alors Tachibana recommence à frapper sa jambe du poing. Il cognerait bien contre le dossier du siège devant lui, mais il y a une femme assise.

Putain. Il le déteste là, pile à ce moment, ce mec qui a débarqué dans sa vie n'importe comment. Comme s'ils en étaient resté au coup de coude qui avait salué leur première rencontre : il a toujours la même envie de le tabasser qu'à ce moment-là.


	6. Comment ça a dégénéré, encore la suite

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'un petit bout !)

Ils vont en baver les bisho mais ils sont là pour ça tout de même !

* * *

**Comment ça a dégénéré... (suite)  
**

Trouver le sommeil fut difficile. Si on aime les euphémismes. Impossible était plus proche de la réalité. Tachibana réussit à somnoler une bonne petite heure pendant que Hiiragi se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur le plafond pour s'empêcher de sauter littéralement sur son ami. Il aurait certainement un mal de chien à convaincre Tachibana d'aller un peu plus loin que la collision déjà rituelle, alors l'idée de profiter de lui dans son sommeil devenait de moins en moins dérangeante à mesure que son excitation et sa frustration augmentaient.

Et puis Tachibana émergea. Une question venait de le tirer des songes les plus doux où il devenait meilleur joueur de la NBA. Une question bizarre et marrante. En en plus, il y avait fort à parier pour qu'elle emmerde Hiiragi, alors autant la poser.

- Hé, Hiiragi. T'es là ?

- Où tu veux que je sois, crétin ?

- Tu sais...

- Ouais ?

- Après le match, contre Hayamachin ?

- Quand tu chialais ?

- Ta gueule. T'avais dit un truc...style « construisons notre avenir ensemble » ?

- Mouais et alors ? Grogna Hiiragi qui essayait de retrouver comment il avait bien pu dire quelque chose comme ça.

- Ben, ça ressemble à une demande en mariage mais bon... ça m'avait pas frappé sur le coup, c'est juste que maintenant...

Hitonari prit une teinte pivoine de toute beauté, dommage qu'il fasse trop sombre pour que Tachibana le voit.

- Ta gueule ! Marmonna-t-il pour échapper à la honte.

- Moi, pour ce que j'en disais...

- C'est déjà trop.

- Hé hé hé !

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu m'as fait une demande en mariage devant tout un gymnase plein à craquer ! Toute l'équipe, les Hayamazatrucchose... ton frangin et ton père ! Putain !

- Ta gueule !

La menace étant assortie d'un coup de coude dans la gueule en question, Tachibana obtempéra sans se faire prier.

_N'empêche, il m'a fait une demande en mariage devant son vieux, ça craint ! Et après, il en a profité pour me peloter en douce, en faisant croire qu'il me consolait !_

- Je t'ai pas peloté, c'est toi qui m'accrochais. Et ta gueule, et arrête de penser tout haut !

Tachibana sourit de toutes ses canines, comptant sur l'obscurité pour dissimuler sa satisfaction. Il savait bien que, sur le moment, Hiiragi n'avait rien derrière la tête. Mais pouvoir l'enquiquiner avec ça, et le fait qu'il le prenne autant au sérieux avait quelque chose d'étrangement gratifiant.

Après ça, Hitonari décida qu'il n'était plus la peine de faire semblant de dormir. Il aurait tout intérêt à aller voir ailleurs si l'air était aussi respirable, avec l'avantage majeur que ça le ferait sortir du lit, et donc s'éloigner de la tentation. _Bordel ! Penser à Tachibana comme une tentation, j'ai atteint le fond du fond_. Il se leva donc, ne fit aucun effort pour enjamber le squatteur, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber dans un grognement de néanderthalien, et se dirigea, sans un regard pour la victime à terre, en direction de sa salle de bain. Loin de lui. Tachibana remonta dans le lit, considérant que Hiiragi pouvait très bien aller aux chiottes tout seul et que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il l'accompagnerait sous la douche, même si cette seule perspective lui donnait la chair de poule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Une fois revenu, Htonari ne s'était pas recouché mais avait commencé à s'affairer devant la plaque électrique. Il soupira et expliqua, à la manière dont on parle aux attardés.

- Je fais à bouffer, on est réveillés tous les deux et c'est plus la peine de se recoucher, vu l'heure.

- T'as qu'à sécher.

- Pas l'entraînement.

- Ha.

Tachibana se redressa dans le lit avant de s'étirer.

- Rwwwaaaahh !

Hiiragi jeta un regard proche de celui qu'on ne dédie qu'aux poubelles qui débordent sur son colocataire d'une nuit.

- La discrétion, t'as jamais appris.

- Désolé de pas avoir un père coincé pour m'apprendre à péter la bouche fermée !

Hiiragi stoppa l'impulsion qui allait le mener à écraser son poing sur le crâne de son invité pour le fixer, l'air interdit, une vague de remord passant dans ses yeux clairs. Saisissant son expression peinée, Tachibana secoua la tête.

- Nan, arrête, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais... la mort de mon père, c'est pas drôle mais ça ne me donne pas de cauchemar non plus.

Hiiragi hocha la tête et revint s'assoir sur le lit, à côté d'Akane qui commençait vaguement à sentir le danger se rapprocher.

- Hé, tu vas pas... heu... Il s'emmêla ainsi les pinceaux pendant une poignée de secondes, attendant sous l'œil intrigué de Hiiragi que ce dernier veuille bien réagir à son malaise. Quand il eu enfin comprit où ce dernier voulait en venir, il le dévisagea d'un air atterré.

- Je suis pas une bête. Merde, je vais pas te sauter dessus.

- Ben, moi c'est ce que je ferais.

- Je suis pas comme toi. Mais le jour où tu veux me sauter dessus, te gênes pas.

- T'as plus peur ?

- De toi ? Tu déconnes.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Hiiragi alla préparer du thé, laissant Tachibana se demander s'il devait se sentir flatté, rassuré ou insulté par le ton désinvolte de son ami.

Ils partagèrent donc leur petit déjeuner de quatre heures du matin dans un silence de mort. Un petit instant de flottement passa, avant que Hiiragi ne se décide à réagir.

- T'as sommeil ?

- Pas trop.

- Ça te dit, un one on one ?

Tachibana ouvrit deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Maintenant ?

- Nan, dans six mois ! Oui maintenant, j'ai les clés du gymnase du lycée.

- Hé, comment ça se fait ?

- Je suis capitaine d'une équipe et on s'entraîne tout le temps.

Un soupçon naquit dans l'esprit de Tachibana, il fronça les sourcils, en proie à une lutte intérieur intense avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Combien ?

- Quoi ?

- Combien d'heures d'entraînement ? Je veux dire, par rapport à la seconde ?

- Quatre heures par jour : une avant le début des cours, une à midi, deux l'après-midi. Plus le running du dimanche. Cinq kilomètres.

Tachibana écarquilla les yeux à s'en faire exploser les orbites.

- T'es dingue ! Tu m'étonnes que ce soit une équipe de bêtes Kouzu !

- La fin justifie les moyens. Et puis, un entraînement complet est indispensable pour faire une équipe cohérente, rappelle-toi du stage à la montagne.

- J'suis pas près de l'oublier !

- Bon, t'es partant pour un match un contre un ?

- Et tu oses demander ? T'oublies à qui tu parles : Akane Tachibana, le Dieu du basket !

- Arrête ça, on dirait Harumoto.

Ils se levèrent de concert, et Hiiragi attrapa son sac de sport, vérifiant que les clés étaient bien là pour se rendre au lycée Kouzu. D'accord, il n'y avait pas d'heure pour jouer au basket, d'accord, le fait que Tachibana soit revenu en pleine nuit et qu'ils se retrouvent pour jouer pouvait paraître naturel pour quelqu'un qui les connaissait, et d'accord, il n'y avait rien dans le règlement du lycée qui interdise aux équipes de sport d'occuper le gymnase à point d'heure (ils avaient même fait un stage dans le lycée l'année passée). N'empêche que, tout le long du chemin, Hiiragi pria très fort pour que personne de connu ne les voit ensemble et ne se demande ce qui se passait dans leur tête pour aller gaiement faire un mini-match avant l'aube.

Il leur ouvrit le gymnase en écoutant Akane grommeler que c'était vraiment trop injuste, que lui n'avait pas les clés de son gymnase, qu'il irait gueuler contre le coach. En dissimulant un sourire, Hiiragi grogna un « qui aurait envie de te confier un truc important, tête de pioche ? » qui eut pour effet de rendre le joueur un tout petit plus agressif que d'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. En fait, c'était beaucoup mieux.

Hiiragi faisait son maximum pour tenir son ami loin du panier. Manquait plus qu'il gueule en dunkant.

_Mais il s'est amélioré ce con ! Par contre, il sait toujours pas dribbler correctement, bon, aller, prend-là cette balle, vas-y frime un coup, montre-moi comment tu sautes._

Et Tachibana poursuivait son adversaire d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Il haletait déjà après deux minutes de jeu.

_Mais comment il court ce con ! Il a un moteur dans le cul ou quoi ? Ouais je sais, tu m'attends, pas la peine d'avoir l'air impatient en plus !_

Bref, rien d'anormal.

Ils s'écroulèrent de concert après avoir marqué trente points chacun. Crevés mais heureux.

Tachibana rompit le silence après avoir reprit son souffle.

- Faut que je repasse chez moi.

- Hm ?

- Ma mère va me tuer, mais il me faut du fric pour rentrer à Nagasaki. J'aurais dû frauder à l'aller et me planquer dans les chiottes.

Tachibana ricana crânement à son idée de « génie », mais il s'arrêta rapidement, ne voyant aucune réaction chez son ami.

- Hé, Hiiragi ? Tu dors ?

- Crétin.

- Ha, fit Tachibana un peu rassuré et un peu inquiet du mutisme de son ami, pas que ça soit vraiment inhabituel mais tout de même, y'avait des limites.

- Tu vas retourner là-bas.

- Ben ouais... j'ai l'entraînement, les cours... je peux pas me casser comme ça. J'avais pas du tout l'intention de me faire transférer à Kouzu. Et pis vous avez déjà un PF, il a faillit me démonter la tête pour avoir l'entre deux.

Hiiragi soupira un peu plus tristement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Hé mais faut pas t'en faire ! Je vais pas te laisser tomber. Je vais revenir.

À nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit.

- Je vais pas t'oublier, j'te jure ! Cria-t-il, en se relevant vivement pour voir Hiiragi en face. Pas cette fois, t'inquiète pas. T'as même le droit de me frapper encore un peu pour que je m'en souvienne !

Un instant, il se demanda si Hiiragi allait se décider à lui répondre ou à lui envoyer sa main dans la gueule lorsqu'il remarqua sa mâchoire serrée et son menton tremblotant.

- Hé, Hiiragi, pleure pas !

- J'pleure pas, crétin, fit-il les yeux débordant de larmes.

Tachibana s'assit pour de bon, face au visage de plus en plus humide de son ami, en faisant de grands gestes nerveux du bras.

- Je vais pas t'oublier, je te le jure. Faut me croire, Hiiragi ! Tiens, écris-moi ! Pendant le reste de l'année, écris-moi et dis-moi que je suis con tous les jours si tu veux, comme ça tu seras sûr que j'oublie rien.

Hiiragi rouvrit les yeux sur la face consternée de Tachibana. Il se faisait vraiment du souci, cet abruti. En un sens, cela lui réchauffa agréablement le cœur de voir son ami (petit ami ?) s'en faire autant pour lui et les solutions qu'il proposait étaient tentantes, après tout, se rappeler au bon souvenir de cet idiot lui plaisait plutôt, sauf qu'il aurait bien voulu ne pas devoir le faire, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire pleinement confiance.

- Tachibana.

- Ouais ?

- T'as dit « pendant le reste de l'année ».

- Ouais ?

- Tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine ?

- Ben, j'sais pas vraiment... Mon entraîneur m'a parlé de Nittaidai mais ça a l'air chiant.

Hiiragi soupira. Effectivement, la notion d'université en soi devait sembler chiante à Tachibana.

- Je vais accepter la proposition de Tezuka.

- Sérieux ?

- Ne serait-ce que pour faire chier Takaiwa.

- Tu seras avec ton frangin.

- Pas grave, on fera comme si de rien n'était.

Tachibana inspira soudainement et se recoucha à côté de Hiiragi.

- Moi aussi alors.

Hitonari ouvrit la bouche bêtement pendant deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire bruyamment. Bien qu'un peu rassuré sur le moral de son ami, Tachibana ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait Hiiragi rire comme ça et qu'à chaque fois c'était pour se foutre de sa gueule.

- Tachibana... putain... tu crains quand tu t'y mets.

- Quoi ? Fit ce dernier, un peu vexé.

- C'est une université hyper cotée, faut bosser.

- Je peux bosser et pis de toute façon, je ferais du sport avant tout.

- Si tu veux mais est-ce que tu sais au moins comment y entrer ?

- Ben nan, conclut Akane, se retrouvant tout con.

Ce fut au tour d'Hiiragi de se redresser et de fixer Tachibana dans les yeux, avant de continuer, sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Les dossiers d'inscriptions sont à rendre avant de 17 octobre. Il y a des examens écrits et sportifs en décembre, et selon tes résultats, tu peux bénéficier d'une bourse de mérite.

Tachibana ouvrit de grands yeux.

- T'es sérieux ?

Hiiragi le fixa sans comprendre.

- Nan, t'es d'accord pour qu'on aille dans la même fac ?

Il soupira, franchement désespéré par la connerie ambiante qui entourait tous les actes et les mots de Tachibana et qui allait finir par l'atteindre un jour ou l'autre s'il s'acharnait à aimer ce débile. Comment pouvait-il poser ce genre de questions débiles, sachant qu'Hitonari avait presque admis qu'il ne voulait pas le voir repartir ? Ce dernier laissa toute trace de fierté aux vestiaires et confirma, pour le crétin qu'il aimait.

- T'as rien compris ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je veux qu'on soit dans la même fac. Si tu veux, je m'occuperais de ton dossier.

Hé, je sais remplir des papiers !

- Écrase, je sais que c'est Sumire qui te dictait les procédures d'inscription au collège et au lycée, elle me l'a dit.

Tachibana tourna la tête, vexé. Hiiragi se rapprocha doucement, et continua, enfonçant le clou, puisqu'il le fallait.

- Tachibana, je veux qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on sorte ensemble, qu'on soit dans la même fac et qu'on joue encore au basket ensemble. D'accord ?

Akane reçu cette dernière question comme un électrochoc : comme un consentement, Hiiragi attendait sa réponse.

- Yep ! Mais tu vas devoir me supporter !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit que j'ai fait pendant tout ce temps ?_

A SUIVRE....


	7. Comment ça s'est terminé

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'un petit bout !)

Ce chapitre nécessite tout de même une petite explication : ellipse. Après, ouvrez un dictionnaire, allez à la lettre E, trouvez le mot, chercher la définition. Et voilà ! Vous avez compris pourquoi les chapitres ne se suivent pas bien.

* * *

**Comment tout ça s'est terminé...**

Quelques mois en plus, et quelques inhibitions en moins plus tard...

Hiiragi reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il était absolument comblé par ce qui se passait et acceptait sans problème de laisser faire Tachibana. Ce dernier avait commencé d'abord timidement à poser ses mains sur ses épaules, retrouvant peu à peu cette sensation qu'il avait perdu pendant ces quelques mois de séparation, bien décidé à rattraper le temps perdu. Tout en sentant la chair palpiter sous ses paumes, il avait une folle envie de dire un truc débile du genre « t'as la peau douce », pas que ce soit particulièrement vrai mais il en avait tellement rêvé que, en ce moment même, la peau d'Hiiragi était la plus douce du monde. Il était sur le point de le dire quand une crainte irraisonnée bloqua les mots dans sa gorge. C'était idiot mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il se foute de sa gueule pile à cet instant. Il se contenta donc de laisser glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Hiiragi. Au début, il se limitait à poser ses mains sur son torse, ses épaules, son ventre, juste pour la sensation, le contact frémissant de sa peau.

Il en était là, à se demander s'il devait continuer et si oui, comment, et surtout : maintenant qu'il avait enfin Hiiragi sous la main, qu'est-ce qu'il devait en faire, lorsqu'un petit bruit étrange le tira de ses hésitations. Il leva les yeux vers son ami qui avait fermé les siens, les joues teintes d'un joli rose. Tachibana remarqua également la mâchoire serrée et comprit immédiatement qu'Hiiragi était parfaitement conscient d'être à l'origine de cette espèce de plainte rauque. Il sentit ses joues chauffer subitement. C'était lui qui avait causé ça ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoique ce soit de précis, de voulu. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui avait provoqué ça, ne serait-ce que pour recommencer mais pas question de demander, quelque chose lui disait que ça casserait l'ambiance. Encore une fois, il se trouvait complètement désorienté par de événements dont il était lui même l'auteur.

Il se pencha un peu, tirant au passage le tee-shirt d'Hiiragi vers le haut. Pas que ça l'intéresse plus que ça de désaper son ami mais il commençait à trouver le bout de tissus assez encombrant pour son entreprise de tripotage. Le fait qu'Hiiragi se laisse faire sans broncher le laissait un peu ahuri, vu que lui-même, dans la même situation, aurait catégoriquement refusé de telles privautés. Il pourrait au moins se débattre un peu pour la forme, grogna-t-il en son for intérieur.

Tout le reste se déroula sans un mot, Tachibana craignant une rebuffade s'il l'ouvrait, Hiiragi trop occupé à profiter pleinement des soins pratiqués sur lui pour chercher à discuter.

Une fois la peau nue, Tachibana recommença à faire courir ses mains des épaules jusqu'au ventre, passant progressivement du simple tâtonnement à une caresse presque tendre par moments. Et puis, presqu'à son insu, les gémissements se firent un peu plus fort, plus nombreux, plus rauques aussi.

Hiiragi se sentait brûler, littéralement, tant il avait chaud sous les mains de Tachibana. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, c'était Akane lui-même qui avait posé une limite stricte à leur relation, le premier jour, une limite qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de respecter, quitte à se faire violence par moments. Mais il s'était retenu, par respect pour son ami, par compréhension aussi et puis, il ne voulait pas passer pour un sauvage qui se jette sur son meilleur ami à la première occasion. En revanche, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait, sans se gêner. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être si bien obéi. Il avait retenu tant bien que mal ses soupirs et autres démonstrations de satisfaction pendant deux ou trois minutes et puis, voyant que le gémissement qui lui avait échappé ne dérangeait pas tant que ça son ami, il relâcha un peu le contrôle qu'il s'imposait et se laissa doucement aller. Et puis, il sentit les mains s'immobiliser, laissant leur chaleur se diffuser dans ses flancs. Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que faisait Tachibana, il sentit celui-ci se pencher à nouveau sur lui et poser son front sur son torse. Il retint son souffle, tendu par l'attente, sentant son cœur s'emballer. Il pria un instant pour qu'Akane ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin, et puis, la seconde d'après , implora exactement le contraire. Faut savoir ce que tu veux, se fit-il remarquer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La tête toujours posée sur la poitrine d'Hiiragi, Tachibana reprit son travail manuel, sans percevoir le trouble dans lequel il venait de plonger son ami. Et soudain, Hiiragi posa une main sur sa tête.

- Arrête.

Tachibana s'exécuta, moins par soucis d'obéissance que surpris par le ton rauque de son ami. Il releva la tête, sans ôter ses mains, pour fixer, un peu dérouté, celui qui venait de l'interrompre en si bon chemin. Il s'expliqua rapidement.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir.

Tachibana se releva pour de bon, stupéfait de constater l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hitonari.

- Ha ben merde !

Il resta prostré une petite minute, patientant jusqu'à ce que son ami retrouve son souffle, reprenne une teinte plus naturelle et soit un peu moins excité.

- Ça te fait triquer, rien que ça ? Fit-il avec la finesse qui le caractérise.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, si tu veux savoir. Je veux dire, reprit Hiiragi devant l'air songeur de son ami, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses me caresser comme ça.

- Caresser ?

- T'appelles ça comment, sinon ?

- Ben, c'est juste... un contact. C'est comme si... imagine que tu joues pas au basket pendant trois mois.

- Ouais, et ?

- Et ben tu voudrais tâter du ballon ! T'aurais envie de ça, te sentir le caoutchouc sous tes doigts, dribbler un peu pour le plaisir de le voir rebondir dans tes mains. Et là, c'est pareil.

- T'es en train de me comparer à un ballon de basket ?

- Nan, c'est juste l'idée générale. L'idée de manque.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Ouais... un peu.

- Assez pour me caresser comme ça.

- Beaucoup.

- Génial.

- Je t'aime.

Pris au dépourvu par cette improbable répartie, Hiiragi ne chercha pas une réponse intelligente, ou même romantique et alla à l'essentiel :

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais. Enfin, j'imagine que oui, parce que sinon, c'est grave ce que je viens de faire.

- Logique.

Tachibana eut un sourire moitié gêné, moitié goguenard.

- Tu... heu...enfin, tu vas mieux ?

- J'allais pas mal du tout, tu sais, rétorqua Hiiragi en rougissant mais tout de même satisfait d'avoir plongé son ami dans l'embarras.

- Tu m'étonnes, j'ai bien vu, marmonna Tachibana en prenant à son tour une teinte cramoisie.

Le silence reprit, autant embarrassé qu'amusé.

Tachibana finit par tendre le bras pour ramener le tee-shirt de Hiiragi à sa place normale.

- Tu vas prendre froid, fit-il pour meubler.

- Au contraire, j'ai jamais eu aussi chaud, rétorqua Hiiragi, taisant le fait qu'il trouvait le prétexte débile au possible.

- Hé !

- C'est la stricte vérité. Tu vas garder mon tee-shirt en main jusqu'à demain ?

- Oups, pardon. Tachibana lâcha le bord du tissu, comme s'il avait été chauffé à blanc.

Il se pencha sur Hiiragi avec hésitation, avant de reprendre.

- Tu veux que je continues ?

Un haussement d'épaule impuissant lui répondit.

- Oui, j'en ai envie mais si tu remets ça, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Tachibana rougit à nouveau violemment. En trois mots, Hiiragi venait de ramener à la surface tout un tas d'images que son orthodoxie sexuelle l'empêchait même d'envisager.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il bêtement.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

Il hocha la tête, voyant que Hiiragi ne se foutait pas de sa gueule et qu'il avait juste dit cela comme ça.

- Mais tu me crois ?

Hiiragi hésita malgré lui mais fit mine de peser ses mots avant de parler.

- Oui, comme tu dis, je ne pense pas que tu fasses ce genre de truc à n'importe qui.

- Bon, comme ça c'est clair. Mais je ne... enfin tout ça quoi... ça me dit pas trop.

- Quoi ? Fit Hiiragi un peu inquiet du ton embarrassé de Tachibana.

- Ben... le truc, tu sais... J'ai pas trop envie de faire ça. Alors, je veux pas que tu sois trop déçu.

Hitonari fit un effort méritoire pour ne pas jeter à nouveau son ami hors du lit pour l'expédier sur le parquet sans escale. Il devrait songer sérieusement à mettre un tapis, ça commençait à devenir une habitude de l'en éjecter en cas de problème.

- Attends tu es en train de me dire que... nan ! Protesta Hiiragi. Je sais pas quelles idées tu t'es fait à ce sujet, mais il n'est pas question d'abstinence jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- 'Tain, Hiiragi, comment on peut faire des trucs comme ça !

L'intéressé soupira bruyamment luttant contre la colère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout (ou presque) avec ses conneries ?

- On peut pas non plus vivre sans sexe, c'est humainement inconcevable.

- Maiheuu... me dis pas que tu t'es jamais tripoté tout seul ! Rétorqua Tachibana, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Hiiragi sera les poings, se retenant d'en faire usage à très bon escient sur le crétin qu'il avait la faiblesse d'aimer.

- Si c'est pour faire ça chacun dans dans son coin, autant rester seul.

- Hé mais attends un peu, s'écria brusquement Tachibana en se retournant pour lui faire face, une expression paniquée sur le visage. Je suis d'accord pour tout le reste... s'embrasser, et te caresser aussi. J'aime ça, moi. Et puis, ajouta-t-il après une légère hésitation, je t'aime vraiment tu sais. Je te l'ai déjà dit : je te veux dans ma vie.

Hiiragi cessa de lutter et projeta Tachibana contre le mur, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Bon, d'accord, Tachibana souffrait d'une inconscience crasse pour poser cette exigence là. En même temps, il venait de l'entendre lui dire « je t'aime » trois fois en moins de trois minutes. Chose qu'il considérait comme irréaliste quelques mois auparavant. Il avait passé dix minutes à lui caresser le torse, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, en dehors de ses rêves les plus mièvres. Donc, quoi qu'il en dise, il était fort probable qu'il finisse par changer d'avis au bout de trois mois, sachant qu'il avait mis moins de deux jours pour accepter l'idée de sortir avec lui et qu'il était revenu de Nagasaki en pleine nuit rien que pour ça. S'il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour, il parviendrait à le pousser à bout avant l'été. La patience est une vertu, se dit-il, tout en songeant au moyen le plus radical pour faire perdre la sienne à son petit ami.

- Hitonari ?

- Disons que ça ira pour l'instant mais... Hé ! Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Ben... par ton prénom.

- Comment tu peux... ?

- Heuu, j'avais cru qu'on sortait ensemble.

Hiiragi réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'y avait jamais pensé en ces termes. Lorsqu'il avait envie de dire « Akane », il le disait, et le reste du temps, il utilisait son nom. Ils en avaient tellement pris l'habitude que ça lui paraissait un peu déplacé d'employer leur prénom. En même temps, ils étaient ensemble. En principe.

- D'accord. Mais pas en public.

- Quelle bravoure !

- C'est pas la question. Mais si ça se sait trop tôt, on va crouler sous les commentaires débiles pendant trois ans ! Je te rappelle qu'on sera dans la même fac que Takaiwa.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, ce gars est une véritables commère. Et en plus, c'est un crétin.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Et alors ?

- Et alors, j'ai déjà assez de problème avec ma famille, et toi avec ton caractère, pour me taper encore l'image du gentil petit couple gay de service.

- Du QUOI ?

- C'est ce que tout le monde se dira. Sauf mon père, qui me reniera pour de bon.

Akane serra les poings et montra les dents : exactement la réaction primaire que Hiiragi avait prévu.

- Ils vont voir si je suis gentil !

- J'aimerai autant pas.

- Gnien ?

- Pas besoin de morts en plus.

- Te fais pas passer pour un ange, toi. T'es aussi brute que moi quand tu veux, ricana Tachibana.

- Oui, et je n'ai pas envie de devoir casser les dents à tous ceux qui me traiteront de tapette, donc, pas de prénom en public.

- Mouais.

Au ton rien moins que pas convaincu de son petit ami, Hiiragi décida qu'il le surveillerait de très près. En attendant, il pouvait toujours poser es exigences.

- Disons qu'on se donnera du prénom quand on aura fait autre chose que se tripoter chacun dans notre coin.

Rien que le regard catastrophé de Tachibana l'assurait que la suite serait longue, dure et douloureuse. Et sans arrière-pensées.

A SUIVRE....


	8. Comment les autres s'en sont mêlés

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'un petit bout !)

* * *

**Comment les autres s'en sont mêlés.... Takuya  
**

Il s'était réveillé un peu courbaturé. _On n'a pourtant rien fait hier_, songea-t-il avec un serrement au cœur. Mais il devait s'y habituer. L'abstinence allait devenir sa règle de vie... enfin, jusqu'au jour où il coincerait Akane sans que celui-ci ne puisse se défendre. Ce qui en devrait pas trop tarder, vu comme il l'avait tripoté la veille, Hiiragi pourrait jurer que Tachibana commençait lui aussi à sentir les premiers effets la frustration. Tachibana avait intrinsèquement l'âme d'un pervers en puissance, il ne tenait qu'à lui de réaliser cette potentialité.

En attendant, il s'était habillé rapidement pour aller faire des courses. C'est que ça bouffait cette bête là, même sans rien faire, Akane Tachibana mangeait comme s'il avait été abandonné pendant très longtemps dans un cachot, sans nourriture et sans eau. Il hésita une petite seconde dans le rayon : curry ou pas. Le récompenser pour avoir fait preuve de tant d'audace la veille, ou le punir pour lui avoir refusé le reste ? Cruel dilemme. Il opta finalement pour un joli assortiment au curry (qu'est-ce que ça rend con d'être amoureux, se morigéna-t-il au passage) mais pour compenser, il fourra également dans son sac deux boîtes de préservatifs. Pour peu que Tachibana se jette sur les sacs de bouffe (ce qui semblait inévitable), il verrait forcément les boîtes en question, et comprendrait peut-être le message sous-jacent. Peut-être.

Nouilles au curry et préservatifs. La caissière lui avait jeté un drôle de regard, elle devait s'interroger sur cette nouvelle tendance gastro-sexuelle et l'usage du curry là-dedans. Hiiragi s'empêcha de lui répondre que la bouffe constituait l'appât. Elle aurait peut-être appelé les flics.

Il se passait volontiers des flics. En revanche, sa famille, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre. D'où son rictus de fausse joie en voyant un membre de la dite famille tourner au coin de sa rue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Sympa l'accueil ? Je vais bien je te signales, et maman espère que tu te portes bien.

- Ben ouais, marmonna le cadet, en évitant le regard de son frère.

- De plus en plus chaleureux, toi. Bon, je venais aux nouvelles, vu que tu as finit la semaine d'examen. Comment ça c'est passé ?

- De toute façon, je serais pris, alors...

- Quel raisonnement sain.

- T'es venu pour te foutre de ma gueule ?

- Non, mais tu as l'air dans un état d'esprit parfait pour ça, alors autant en profiter. En fait, y'a un des profs du jury qui est tombé malade, accident vasculaire-cérébral, donc pour tous les candidats qui sont justes, le rattrapage est repoussé. Fin janvier. Mais bon, vu que t'es pas concerné, je pensais surtout à Tachibana. Tous les candidats vont recevoir une notification par courrier mais comme je devais passer dans le coin. Et aussi, tiens, fit Takuya en lui tendant un sac de sport qu'il tenait à l'épaule. C'est ta lessive et des trucs. Maman a toujours peur que tu manques.

- Rassures-la, tout va bien pour moi.

- Je vois ça. Tu fais tes courses ?

- Faut bien manger.

- Manger et autre chose, hein ? Dis donc, toi, je croyais que t'avais toujours pas de petite amie ?

- Ouais, et alors ?

Takuya baissa un regard suspicieux sur son frère.

- Et alors, ce que t'as dans ton sac, c'est pour quoi ?

Hiiragi (junior) piqua un fard monstrueux et maudit la caissière qui lui avait filé un sac transparent avant de tourner la tête en se justifiant vaguement.

- On sait jamais.

- Ha oui ?

Le ton plus que dubitatif de son frère le poussa à continuer.

- Le moment venu, j'ai pas envie de devoir m'arrêter au heu....

- Au moment venu, termina Takuya, d'un air narquois.

- Pas comme toi, compléta Hitonari d'un air sardonique.

Ce fut au tour de Takuya de rougir, dévisageant son frère d'un air scandalisé.

- Je croyais que tu dormais !

- Ben nan. Faut dire que vous étiez pas discrets, à chercher des capotes partout dans la maison.

Takuya, qui avait, quelques années auparavant, soigneusement choisi la nuit où ses parents étaient de sortie pour passer à l'acte, commença à se dire qu'il aurait aussi dû se méfier de son frère.

- Tu l'as dit aux parents ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ! Je suis pas comme ça, et puis, ça m'avait bien fait rigoler.

Takuya prit l'air désapprobateur pour faire semblant de ne pas être vexé.

- Ouais, en tout cas... ben, tu me dis si il y a du neuf, de ton côté.

- Compte sur moi, répondit Hitonari, tout en pensant exactement le contraire.

D'une, le jour où Tachibana consentirait n'était pas pour demain (ni pour après demain, d'ailleurs), de deux, lorsque ce sera fait, Takuya serait le dernier au courant (ou l'avant dernier : papa Hiiragi passerait à la fin).

Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, Hitonari se retourna, dans l'attitude sans équivoque du « bon, ben, salut... quoi, tu croyais que j'allais t'inviter à entrer ? ».

- Je vois que t'as toujours un sens de l'accueil chaleureux bien à toi, constata Takuya.

Hitonari rosit, moins sous l'ironie de la remarque que les idées saugrenues que sa formulation suscitait dans son esprit, surtout en sachant quel invité occupait actuellement son lit et quel accueil chaleureux il lui avait réservé. Une idée assez horrible prit forme dans son esprit et il pria très fort pour qu'elle reste immatérielle jusqu'au départ de son frère. La pensée que Tachibana occupait son lit pendant qu'il discutait gentiment avec Takuya sur le pas de la porte était en soi, déjà assez dérangeante. Alors si en plus il commençait à s'imaginer que son petit ami choisisse exactement ce moment pour se réveiller, se demander où il était passé, entendre des voix connues au dehors et aller voir qui c'était.

- C'est que... c'est pas vraiment rangé, marmonna-t-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'il venait de faire une bourde monumentale.

- Pas rangé, chez toi ? Il va pleuvoir des poules, ricana son frère.

- J'ai eu des exam toute la dernière semaine, je te rappelle, fit Hitonari, cherchant mentalement une autre excuse pour ne pas laisser son frère entrer.

Takuya sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui fit un effet bizarre à Hitonari.

- Ça te fait rire ?

- Nan, c'est juste qu'on va se retrouver dans la même fac. J'imagine bien le genre de situations... bon, bref, ça ne doit amuser que moi.

Hitonari se détendit un peu.

- Tu rigoles pour rien, tu sais ?

- Mais si, protesta l'aîné, imagine à chaque fois qu'on appelle « Hiiragi » sur le terrain !

Hitonari soupira intérieurement, comment un type aussi chiant et rasoir que son frère pouvait s'amuser d'un rien comme ça ? Il se colla imperceptiblement à la porte, pour parer à toute réalisation de son idée horrible de tout à l'heure.

- A moins qu'ils ne te trouve un petit nom, continua Takuya, un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres. « Hito-kun ».

L'évocation de ce surnom gamin qu'il avait presque oublié lui enflamma les oreilles.

- Dis plus jamais ça, okay !

_Surtout avec Tachibana à proximité._ Mais ça, Takuya n'était pas censé le savoir.

Takuya reprit son sérieux et observa son frère d'un œil circonspect.

- Bon, n'oublies pas pour les résultats et le rattrapage. Et tu pourrais faire passer l'info à Tachibana.

Hitonari se tendit comme une corde de violon, ils entraient en plein terrain miné, là !

- Mais... il doit recevoir une notification lui aussi, nan ?

Takuya haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr, mais il doit aussi retourner à Nagasaki pour ses cours. Tachibana ne va pas...

Hitonari ne sut jamais ce que Tachibana n'allait pas faire, puisqu'à ce moment précis, ce dernier décida de réaliser matériellement l'idée proprement horrible qui hantait l'esprit d'Hiiragi Jr. depuis quelques minutes. En l'occurrence, il poussa la porte sans aucune délicatesse (c'est Tachibana aussi), ce qui fit trébucher Hitonari qui atterrit dans les bras de son frère, lui évitant de se prendre la barrière à la place. D'un autre côté, Hiiragi Jr. aurait bien voulu passer par dessus la barrière, tomber au sol, finir à l'hôpital pour échapper à la honte de voir la gueule effarée de Takuya face à un Tachibana en caleçon, à moitié dans le coaltar, criant à tue-tête qu'il avait entendu son nom et qu'il voulait tout savoir ce qu'on disait de lui (dixit).

Le premier instant de de surprise passé, Takuya remit son petit frère sur ses pieds, et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, cherchant une réponse sensée et conforme à l'idée qu'il se faisait de son frère à tout un tas de questions subites et dérangeantes qui venaient de faire leur entrée en grandes pompes dans son esprit.

Alors que Tachibana attendait toujours, dans un brouillard joyeusement innocent, de savoir pourquoi on parlait de lui, Hiiragi cadet se prit à espérer le décès prochain par divers supplices de son petit ami.

- Tachibana ? Fit Takuya, d'un ton aussi étonné que suspicieux.

- Hé, salut, le grand frère ! Ta fac a perdu son match de sélection la semaine dernière !

Ses intentions pacifiques mises à mal par la dernière remarque rien moins qu'indélicate d'Akane, Takuya reprit, sans se démonter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, toi ?

- Ben... Avant que Tachibana ait eu le temps d'articuler un mot de plus, Hiiragi cadet lui fila un coup de coude tout sauf discret et répondit pour lui.

- Il squatte pour la durée des épreuves.

- T'as pas de maison ?

- C'est plus sympa comme ça, trancha le petit frère,

L'air plus que dubitatif de son grand frère lui assura que la prochaine question serait la bonne, ou plutôt la mauvaise, et qu'il devait penser à mettre un terme à cette discussion au plus vite.

- Bon, salut, Takuya, à un de ces quatre.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il attrapa Tachibana par le bras et le poussa sans douceur à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte sur eux.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- T'es malade !

- Ben quoi ?

- J'ai déjà été foutu à la porte de chez moi, je te signale ! Si mon frère l'apprend, j'suis déshérité, moi ! D'abord mon père me renie et puis bousille ma carrière si ça se sait !

- Et il engage pas deux maousse pour te péter les deux jambes aussi, comme ça tu joueras plus jamais ? Rétorqua ironiquement Tachibana pas le moins du monde ébranlé par les diverses menaces planant sur son petit ami.

Hiiragi se tut un bref instant, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et jusqu'à quel point il pouvait dire des conneries quand il voulait, et même quand il ne voulait pas, d'ailleurs.

- Nan, ça il le fait pas, parce que ça ferait pleurer ma mère, finit-il par admettre avec un demi sourire. N'empêche, pas question que mon frère soit au courant comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de sortir en calbute ?

Les explications plus ou moins vaseuses de Tachibana se perdirent dans le bruit de la ville, alors que Takuya décollait son oreille de la porte, laissant là son frère et son ami, l'air plus concentré que jamais.

A SUIVRE....


	9. Comment les autres s'en sont mêlés 2

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'un petit bout !)

NA : milles excuses (à genoux par terre, en larmes) pour cette énorme période d'abandon de cette fic et pour ce petit chapitre bien court en sans action qui n'est qu'on apéritif avant de pouvoir se mettre quelque chose de correct sous la dent.

* * *

**Comment les autres s'en sont mêlés.... Takaiwa  
**

Takaiwa adorait sécher. Il avait toujours aimé se balader n'importe où, pourvu que ce soit hors d'une salle de cours, lorsque tous les autres suaient sur des exo de math, des leçons d'histoires et des trucs chiants comme ça. Même pour le basket, malgré tout l'attachement qu'il avait pour ce sport, il aimait simplement faire quelque chose d'autre que ses contemporains. Bon, il admettait volontiers avoir un faible pour les activités « pas contraignantes », entendre par là, glander ou s'amuser. Le basket, par exemple : il avait déjà séché des entraînements pour aller jouer dehors, sur le terrain du Red Barns. Simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il devait faire. Pur esprit de contradiction, avait signalé Yamazaki, sur le ton de la discussion. Crétin de pseudo anticonformiste, avait grogné Minowa, en essayant de faire croire qu'il connaissait des mots compliqués.

Pour un glandeur comme lui, la fac était synonyme de paradis terrestre. On le laissait faire à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait, sécher les cours théoriques (comment pouvait on faire du basket théorique ?), squatter les terrains autant qu'il voulait. Il suffisait de jouer suffisamment l'abruti si on se faisait gauler pour ne pas trop se faire engueuler, et ça, Takaiwa savait très bien le faire, il était même un genre de maître en la matière. Il souriait bêtement et prenait un air hébété avec un tel naturel qu'on aurait dit que rien n'était calculé. D'ailleurs, rien n'était calculé, c'était son état quasi constant.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il adorait positivement glandouiller dans les couloirs de la fac de sport. Son jeu favori, depuis peu, était de kidnapper le premier ballon de basket-ball qui passait par là et de le traîner avec lui partout où il allait, des toilettes au parc du campus, en passant par les toits... Par beau temps, on pouvait avoir la chance d'apercevoir un magnifique spécimen de joueur de basket couver son ballon de basket comme une oie son œuf. Bon, il était rare de voir une oie dribbler avec sa progéniture en coquille mais l'idée générale est là.

Ce jour-ci, le soleil brillait, les oies sauvages chantaient dans le ciel bleu et Takaiwa étant d'humeur taquine, il trimballa sa baballe jusqu'au toit du bâtiment des sciences de l'éducation, qui surmontait cinq étages de salles et d'amphi.

Arrivé à la porte donnant sur le toit, il s'arrêta, intrigué par le fait que celle-ci soit déjà ouverte. Bon, d'accord, les toits de l'université ne lui appartenaient pas mais tout de même, il en avait la quasi copropriété avec les pigeons ! Il passa discrètement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir qui venait ainsi troubler son eau pure.

Un assortiment de basketteur de haut niveau lui apporta la réponse. Le meilleur point guard du pays (après lui, même si il allait pas tarder à lui piquer sa place dans l'équipe universitaire) trônait fièrement sur le toit. A ses côtés, Tachibana l'emmerdeur en chef (appellation officielle totalement incontrôlée). Takaiwa mit quelques longues secondes à se demander pourquoi il trouvait la scène un peu bizarre. Hiiragi et Tachibana ensemble, c'est pourtant aussi normal que deux chaussettes de la même paire qui se retrouvent dans le tiroir des sous-vêtements. Bon, Tachibana était allongé, devait dormir mais ça aussi, c'était plutôt normal. D'accord, il avait la tête posée sur les jambes de Hiiragi mais bon, on fait pas toujours gaffe à l'endroit où on pose sa tête ; Takaiwa se rappelait notamment d'une fois où il avait laissé sa propre tête tomber sur une épaule non consentante, ce qui lui avait valu son premier regard de la mort qui tue made in Naruse. Nan, ce qui clochait, c'était le regard bizarre (y'a que ce mot) dont Hiiragi gratifiait le dormeur. Un regard... pas comme pendant les matchs, conclut Takaiwa après un effort de réflexion intense qui lui décolora au moins deux cheveux supplémentaires. Il arrêta de se casser la tête (ça faisait mal à force) et tourna les talons. Il se retourna presque immédiatement : c'était quoi ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir... de croire... de voir en coin lors de son demi tour ? Il en oublia de respirer et lâcha son ballon qui parti pour un aller simple

vers le rez-de-chaussée. Hiiragi avait _passé sa main dans les cheveux de Tachibana_ ou il s'était shooté sans le savoir au point d'en avoir ce genre d'hallucination ?

Il écarta la seconde hypothèse (il ne fumait rien le matin) lorsque le Hiiragi en question rajouta un petit baiser dans la même tignasse brune et fit à nouveau demi tour mais à toute vitesse : une intuition subite, miraculeuse et salvatrice lui chuchotait tout doucement que si jamais son cadet le surprenait en crise de voyeurisme aiguë, il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure, ayant déjà entendu parler des exploits de Hiiragi en matière de free fight.

* * *

- Takuyaaaaa !

- Un peu de tenue, Takaiwa, je suis ton aîné.

- Heuu ouais, si tu veux. Hé... tu as vu ton frère, récemment ?

Le regard suspicieux du grand frère fit ployer Takaiwa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Hitonari ?

- Heuu.... hééé.... l'arracher aux griffes de Tachibana !

Dans la catégorie réplique stupide, face de débile, Takaiwa venait de battre un record et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Heuu... ou arracher Tachibana de ses griffes.

L'expression plus que désapprobatrice de son aîné lui appris que la dernière phrase était de trop... ou peut-être les deux dernières phrases.

- C'est vrai ! Protesta-t-il avant toute tentative de réplique. Je les ai vu se faire des câlins sur le toit, ce matin ! Expliqua-t-il avec véhémence, prêt à défendre chèrement son indignation.

- Et que faisais-tu ce matin sur le toit, au lieu d'être en cours ? Le coupa Takuya, réduisant au néant toute stratégie de défense de Takaiwa.

- Heuuuuu... ben je... en fait... ce matin.... comment dire ....

- Tu séchais. Fit Takuya, clouant d'un regard sans pitié le contrevenant aux règles sacro-saintes de l'assiduité en cours.

- Heuuu... Tu dis ça comme si c'était mal, nan, je me promenais ailleurs que dans l'amphi, c'est tout.

- Effectivement, c'est complètement autre chose que de sécher. Fit l'aîné des deux, sans aucune trace d'ironie dans la voix. Retourne donc à l'entraînement, Takaiwa, que je ne te reprenne plus à manquer les cours, sans quoi je devrais te signaler à la direction.

Ployant sous le regard impitoyable de Takuya, le garçon s'esquiva sans demander son reste, voyant venir de loin l'inévitable sermon du « grand qui doit remettre les petits dans le droit chemin ».

- Au fait, Takaiwa.

- Hééé oui ? Fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Garde tes spéculations sur mon frère et Tachibana pour toi à l'avenir. Je n'aimerais pas devoir te rappeler les règles de bonne conduite en vigueur dans cet établissement.

- Pardon ?

- Voyeurisme, absence injustifiée aux cours, colportage de ragots, manque de respect chronique à ses aînés... qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Définitivement vaincu, Takaiwa ne put que chercher son salut dans la fuite sous l'œil sévère et pensif de Takuya. Pensif, parce qu'il se demandait s'il devait réprimander son frère et si oui, pourquoi : avoir donné de l'eau au moulin de commère de Takaiwa, câliné Tachibana, ou l'avoir fait dans un lieu public ?

A SUIVRE...


	10. Comment il s'est décidé

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'un petit bout !)

Explications : de quoi expliquer pourquoi on a quitté Tachibana dans le train pour Nagasaki et on le retrouve en train de léchouiller son mec.

* * *

**Comment il s'est décidé....**

**ou qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre les chapitre VI et VII**

Tachibana avait longuement réfléchi, durant les quelques mois qu'il avait passé seul à Nagasaki, à la tournure que pourrait prendre leur relation. Du côté de Hiiragi, il n'avait aucun doute, il voulait que ça aille jusqu'au bout. Tout au bout, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Et ça le faisait flipper d'une force...mais pas question de l'avouer à qui que ce soit, pas question d'avouer à qui que ce soit qu'il sortait avec Hiiragi tout simplement. En fait, savoir que Hiiragi était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout alors que lui flippait comme un malade était un peu humiliant dans le fond. Et pas que dans le fond, c'était une insulte à son esprit rebelle et téméraire, lui qui n'avait peur de rien, même pas de sa connerie, ne pouvait pas trembler à la seule idée de se faire passer dessus par un gars. En fait si, quitte à n'avoir peur que d'une chose dans sa vie, autant que ce soit un truc bien gratiné. Mais il devait se battre : il ne pouvait pas être plus trouillard que Hiiragi, question d'honneur.

C'est pourquoi, il avait prit connement la ferme résolution de se faire une idée très précise de ce qui l'attendait s'il cédait au blond, ce qui devrait bien arriver tôt ou tard, pensait-il, parce que se balancer des vannes et jouer au basket, ça pouvait les occuper toute la journée et une partie de la soirée, mais pas toute une nuit.

C'est après la première lettre de l'autre abruti (une carte représentant le bord de mer de Kouzu, avec juste six mots : « oublie pas que t'es un con ») qu'il passa aux choses sérieuses et décida de se documenter sur ce qu'il pouvait s'attendre de la part d'un gars.

Parce que il était inconcevable d'entreprendre ces recherches sur un des postes du lycée (manquait plus qu'on le surprenne !), il avait élu domicile dans un cyber café du centre ville, assez loin pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. Et là, il entreprit patiemment de chercher exactement ce à quoi il voulait échapper. Sa première erreur fut de sélectionner une recherche dans google image, et non dans toutes les pages web. Il faut le comprendre, le Tachibana, déjà en basket, il comprenait mieux les dessins que les explications à n'en plus finir de son entraîneur. Généralement, une image valait mieux qu'un long discours. Sauf quand on tape « sexe entre hommes » dans « google image ». Imaginez le choc émotionnel et esthétique que subit le pauvre garçon. Jetant prudemment un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, il passa en revue les photos, dessins et autres descriptions détaillées résumant l'essentiel du sujet. Jusqu'à un certain point, puisqu'il passa sur certains éléments avec une rapidité qui faisait sa réputation de basketteur de génie. Finalement, un doute terrible s'empara de lui : est-ce que Hiiragi s'attendait réellement à ce qu'ils fassent _tous_ ces trucs ? N_an, il est pas comme ça, Hiiragi, c'est pas un pervers. Quoique... il avait pas l'air de rigoler._ La pensée que Hiiragi pourrait exiger certains des exemplaires passés en revue lui nouait douloureusement les entrailles. Une fois cette première expérience malheureuse et traumatisante passée, Tachibana abandonna l'examen de scènes interdites aux mineurs pour modifier un peu sa recherche. « Sexe SOFT entre hommes ». _Nan, j'en ai déjà eu assez comme ça !_ Après de trois heures de recherche dans les méandres interlopes des meilleur sites de porno gay, il avait besoin de changer de perspective. Il passa encore une petite heure à passer de chat en forum, le laissant les joues en feu et indignant la paisible mamie venue occuper le poste à côté du sien qui s'empressa de le dénoncer au gérant, comme quoi un jeune homme (sûrement mineur) consultait des sites justement interdits à ce genre de public.

Il en ressorti persuadé de trois choses : il faudrait vraiment être très fort pour lui faire faire le truc à l'envers, où il se retrouvait le nez dans le cul d'un mec (faut pas exagérer non plus), il était donc possible d'avoir aussi chaud aux joues sans faire d'effort et on devrait interdire les mamies dans les cyber cafés, ça empêche de consulter des sites éducatifs en toute tranquillité !  
Ce fut rouge comme une tomate et pensif comme jamais qu'il rentra au lycée.

Devant le lycée en question, un groupe de fille courait dans tous les sens. _Ouais, y'avait un gars du bahut qui avait posé pour un catalogue de mode_, se rappela-t-il après une seconde de panique. Une espèce de blondinet efféminé, sûrement décoloré, qui depuis, se prenait pour la huitième merveille du monde. Tachibana, bien que n'ayant aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être les sept autres merveilles en question, trouvait que la prétention du gars était injustifiable. Surtout qu'à chacune de ses sorties, un groupe de fan en furie faisait une procession devant le portail du lycée.

- Trop mignon ! Il est trop classe ! Minaudait une groupie qui était dans la même classe que lui.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Nan, je te jure !

- Il a la peau super claire, trop craquant ! Enchaîna une autre.

A cet instant précis, un déclic se fit en lui. Ce fut comme si un détail lui revenait subitement en mémoire, quelque chose qu'il aurait dû savoir depuis longtemps, qu'il aurait dû ne jamais oublier, qu'il avait bêtement oublié et qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rappeler et qu'il devait se rappeler sans quoi sa vie s'en trouverait considérablement détériorée. Ça lui chatouillait la mémoire, ça l'énervait de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il devait se rappeler. Il le devait ! _Merde ça vient d'où cette obligation. _

Ça avait rapport avec le basket ? Inévitablement. Avec Kouzu ? Sûtement. Pourquoi avait-il l'image déprimante d'un Harumoto en pose « Dieu du basket » à ce moment-là ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir été titillé par un souvenir de Harumoto, ou alors son cas était désespéré. Mais il y avait la plage, l'été et le vent, le bord de mer avec son parfum de large si particulier. Et puis le détail lui revint : « tu es une fleur blanche au milieu de ces fleur jaunes », la réplique ringarde de Harumoto lui revint en mémoire. C'était l'été et il faisait semblant de dormir.

Hiiragi avait la peau très claire, lui aussi.

C'était ça qu'il avait oublié, l'image de Hiiragi. Et c'était ça qu'une ridicule petite remarque de groupie avait ramené à la surface. Comment il avait pu oublier ce truc-là, l'image d'Hiiragi. Parce qu'il s'était rincé l'œil tout l'après-midi sur des images de cul ? Il ferma les yeux et fit un effort mental intense pour retrouver l'image de son ami. _C'est le truc le plus sympa que je vois depuis ce matin. C'est normal, c'est mon... meilleur ami, mon seul ami. Ouais, mon petit ami aussi, z'ètes obligés de ma le rappeler, c'est déjà assez la honte de sortir avec un mec. _

Tout doucement et tout en rejoignant le gymnase, chassant toute vision traumatisante pour un hétéro tout ce qu'il y a d'honorable, Akane se repassa en boucle toutes les images qu'il avait en stock. Hiiragi qui dribble, Hiiragi qui dort sur le toit du lycée, Hiiragi qui coure dans la forêt. Hiiragi qui tire à trois point, Hiiragi qui lui cogne dessus, Hiiragi qui le cherche du regard sur le terrain, Hiiragi une petite larme au coin des yeux, Hiiragi qui lui fait une passe, qui lui désinfecte l'arcade sourcilière, Hiiragi tout proche de lui.

- Ho ! Tachibana, tu te réveilles !

- Nan !

Un flying elbow vint accueillir la suggestion de Nakajo (première B, shooting guard), lui apprenant par là même que, non, il n'avait pas l'intention de rejoindre le monde des éveillés dans les dix prochaines minutes. Il rêvassait formidablement bien de Hiiragi-à-la-ville-à-la-mer-à-l'école et n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête.

- Hé, tu rêves crétin ?

Cette fois-ci, le dieu catch ne put rien pour Tachibana qui fut, bien malgré lui, entraîné par ses coéquipiers pour faire suer les petits nouveaux du club de basket. Sans le moindre remord, il se vengea consciencieusement sur les nouvelles recrues d'avoir été tiré d'une rêverie si agréable.

Ce que personne ne manquât de remarquer, sans lui en faire la remarque avant qu'il soit lui-même trop fatigué pour cogner au premier reproche.

- T'exagère un peu, là même moi je pouvais pas te suivre, souffla Yosuke, la respiration sifflante.

- Ben tiens... y'à que lui qui peut, grommela Tachibana dans sa barbe.

Il avait passé les deux heure d'entraînement à passer le petit film de sa vie depuis ce dernier match de troisième, depuis le coup de coude dans la gueule, jusqu'à la collision buccale qui avait marqué leur dernière rencontre, en passant par des images de vestiaire qui ne figurent pas dans le manga édité par Tonkam.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait, le seul mot dans le dictionnaire-Tachibana pour décrire cet état d'esprit c'était « défaite contre Hayamazatruc », de tous ses souvenirs, c'était la sensation qui s'en approchait le plus. Le suppléant avait dit un mot comme ça... après... pour lui expliquer la colère et la tristesse, le plaisir d'avoir joué, l'envie de continuer...

- FURSTATION !

- Heu... oui, si tu veux Tachibana, mais là on a finit l'entraînement. Et puis on dit « frustration ».

Il se tourna vers son unique interlocuteur (les autres n'étant ni téméraires, ni suicidaires). La chance devait être sur lui, puisqu'il s'agissait de Seiji (terminale A, small forward remplaçant), l'intello à lunette de la bande, sauf qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes mais des lentilles de contact, bien plus pratique au sport.

- Et comment on fait pour que ça s'arrête ? Beugla Tachibana, à la recherche d'une recette contre la prise de tête.

Seiji lui jeta un regard partagé entre la franche surprise et l'amusement incrédule. Le sourire un peu inquiétant qui ourla ses lèvres aurait dû alerter l'instinct de Tachibana, lorsqu'il déclara de l'air le plus savant possible.

- Fantasme.

- Quoi ?

Son coéquipier eut un nouveau sourire faussement apaisant avant de continuer.

- Fais-toi un trip. Transforme l'objet de ta frustration en objet de fantasme, ça te calmera un peu pour un temps.

- Et après ?

- Après, soit tu réalises ton fantasme et réalises ta frustration, qui du coup, n'en sera plus une. Soit tu ne réalises rien du tout, et ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant.

- Fantasmer ?

- Tu fais comme tu veux.

La suite de la journée fut un transport immédiat et collectif de tous pour la quatrième dimension. Vous savez, celle dans laquelle Hitonari Hiiragi saute de joie, Harumoto dit un truc intelligent, Hayamazaki perd la finale du tournois départemental et Tachibana se ravage la tronche à réfléchir, plantant là tous ses potes qui ne pouvaient que contempler en râlant.

- Merde, Seiji, tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Juste un conseil. Il se prenait trop la tête depuis quelques temps.

- Parce que maintenant il va mieux peut-être ?

- Je fais pas de miracles, moi.

- Il a quoi ?

Seiji soupira, se refusant à faire part à tous du trouble profond et métaphysique de Tachibana. Sinon, ce dernier était mal barré pour finir sa scolarité dans la tranquillité. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de suivre son conseil à la lettre ? Il n'avait pas vu le sourire inquiétant, le sourire faussement apaisant ? Ou bien il était trop pris dans son trouble intense et intérieur pour voir un conseil-piège quand il en voyait un ?

De son côté, Akane était tout à fait conscient de l'étonnement qu'il suscitait chez ses amis, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, parce que toutes ses capacités cognitives étaient mobilisées ailleurs. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas question d'annoncer que son cerveau était occupé au trois-quart par le mot SEXE en grosses lettres avec la photo Hiiragi dans les vestiaires en fond d'écran.

Ça devait cesser. Pour son bien à lui, puisqu'il ne bouffait plus depuis trois jours et cela inquiétait tout le monde. Pour le bien de son colocataire, qui avait l'impression de vivre avec un géranium humain depuis trois jours. Pour le bien de l'équipe de basket de Negotura qui commençait à envisager sérieusement de faire interner son capitaine. Pour le bien de papy le coach qui finirait chauve à force de s'arracher les cheveux.

Ce qui explique plus ou moins qu'un beau soir grisâtre et pluvieux, un solide gaillard (Hikaru, première B, 2m07, centre remplaçant), vint attraper son capitaine par les épaules et le déposa pile devant le téléphone du dortoir dans une alcôve entre le couloir et les chiottes communes.

- Quoi ? Y'a quelqu'un qui m'appelle ?

Le joueur secoua la tête et expliqua.

- Yosuke m'a dit de le faire. Toute l'équipe a approuvé.

- Quelle bande de traîtres, cracha Akane, laissant entendre que le simple fait de décider quelque chose dans son dos était un crime de haute trahison en soi.

- Il faut que tu appelles quelqu'un, Tachibana-sempaï, fit le joueur, complètement hermétique à la hargne de son capitaine, raison pour laquelle il avait été pressenti pour cette mission.

- Ha oui, et qui ça ?

- Seiji-sempaï dit que c'est la source de tes soucis, faut que tu l'appelles ou que tu lâches l'affaire. C'est la survie de l'équipe qui est en jeu. Il le faut.

Plutôt désorienté par tant de conviction, Tachibana n'avait retenu que deux choses : « tu appelles ou tu lâches l'affaire ». Pas con. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Parce qu'il était con peut-être.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Je vais y penser. Lâche-moi, faut que je retrouve son numéro.

Le jeune joueur relâcha respectueusement son capitaine, une lueur de satisfaction et le sourire sans joie de ceux que provoque le sentiment du devoir accompli sur son visage.

Tachibana avait réfléchi longuement, ployant sous les regards insistants de tous les joueurs qui restaient dans la salle commune du dortoir. Et puis il était allé chercher un bout de papier dans sa chambre, sur lequel il y avait un numéro griffonné à la hâte. Il eut la désagréable impression de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du téléphone sous une haie d'honneur de regard avides de savoir et en même temps habités par une crainte respectueuse pour ce qui causait l'absence mentale temporaire de leur capitaine.

Et puis, une fois devant l'appareil, Tachibana se pétrifia.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Qu'il pensait à sa peau pâle depuis trois jours et qu'il en avait arrêté de manger, tellement il lui manquait ? Plutôt crever mille fois !

Il hésita ainsi pendant une bonne heure, de telle sorte qu'il faisait nuit depuis belle lurette lorsqu'il composa le numéro d'Hiiragi, tout en ignorant toujours royalement ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Une voix endormie lui répondit au bout de six sonneries.

- M'ouallo ?

- Heuu.. Hiiragi ?

- Ouais, c'est qui ?

- Hiiragi ? Insista-t-il. Comment ce débile pouvait ne pas le reconnaître à la voix ?

- Tachibana ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Heu ben, rien de spécial. Juste, ben prendre des nouvelles, comment vous allez tous, quoi.

- Sumire t'écrit toutes les semaines.

- Ouais mais c'est pas la même chose, quoi. Contra Tachibana tout en se demandant si Sumire faisait un rapport hebdomadaire à Hiiragi de toutes les nouvelles qu'elle recevait de lui. De vive voix c'est plus sympa.

- Tachibana.

- Ouais ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien du tout, ça va super bien. Et à Kouzu, tout se passe bien ?

- Tout va pour le mieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles subitement ? À onze heures passées.

- Mais comme ça, j'ai pas le droit d'appeler un ami ?

Hiiragi préféra ne rien répondre, espérant qu'au fil de la conversation, il en apprendrait un peu plus sur les soudaines velléités téléphoniques de son ami et le laissa continuer.

- Si tout va bien, c'est cool. Et toi, tu... tu vas bien ?

- Impec. Rassuré ?

- J'm'en faisait pas spécialement, c'est juste pour avoir des nouvelles, parler un peu. Avant qu'Hiiragi ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, il enchaîna, d'un ton faussement détaché. Et ça te dirait pas de venir faire un tour à Nagasaki un de ces quatre ?

Hiiragi en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Un silence ahuri suivit, s'étirant tellement que Tachibana cru un instant que son interlocuteur s'était simplement tiré, le laissant seul au bout du fil.

- Héé Hiiragi ! T'es toujours là ?

- Ouais, ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Je peux pas venir à Nagasaki, j'ai encore des cours et des examens pour l'université... Je sais pas comment tu fais mais moi je bosse sept jours sur sept.

- Ha, émit simplement Tachibana d'un petit ton triste. Hiiragi soupira, un peu gêné par la déception qu'il sentait chez son ami.

- Écoute, c'est pas la mort... Je pourrais toujours passer à la fin de l'année, quand les exams seront finis.

- D'tout'façon on se reverra avant, je rentre pour les vacances du nouvel an.

L'idée fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans le cerveau de Hitonari avant qu'il comprenne le pourquoi de comment de la demande de son ami. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin, il se fendit d'un un sourire un peu ému et empêcha sa voix de trembler lorsqu'il rétorqua.

- En fait, tu veux juste qu'on se voit avant les prochaines vacances ?

Un grommellement indistinct lui répondit, provoquant un sourire de triomphe chez Hiiragi. Tachibana râla intérieurement de sentir une certaine jubilation chez son ami. Après tout, il avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment près à une relation... plus poussée et voilà que c'était lui qui réclamait de le voir en premier.

- Je te manque ?

Un nouveau grognement, digne d'un homme de cro-magnon nota Hiiragi sans s'émouvoir (il commençait à le connaître, le primitif en question), lui parvint, en guise de confirmation.

- Tu m'as manqué pendant deux ans, Akane, et ça t'arracherait les ongles de patienter quelques mois ? De toute façon, on se reverra pour les exams, si tu veux toujours aller à Tezuka, les épreuves écrites sont en décembre.

- Mais... c'est long.

Hitonari se fendit d'un sourire en tranche de courge. Il aurait dû enregistrer cette conversation, c'était un truc à garder en cas de chantage. Akane Tachibana qui se languit d'amour (même s'il ne l'avait pas dit de cette manière, l'idée était là), c'était une pièce de musée !

- Ouais ben les deux ans sans nouvelles de toi, c'était long aussi.

- T'avais qu'à téléphoner.

- Crétin du siècle.

- Débile.

- Triple idiot.

- Connard fini.

- Salaud.

- 'Spèce de tordu.

Etc etc... la suite se perd dans l'anthologie des insultes à la mode du Crazy Kouzu.

A la base, et en se disant que le téléphone était une bonne chose, Tachibana avait été inspiré par l'idée très originale et excitante à son goût de ce qu'on nommera pudiquement la relation à distance. Il avait en effet, lors de ses pérégrinations informatiques, vu quelques exemple de sexe par téléphone interposé qui lui plaisaient bien : terminée la frustration, sans pour autant passer entre les draps d'un gars (chose encore inconcevable à ses chastes yeux). Il put constater que se lancer des chapelets d'injures avait exactement le même effet apaisant. Et il s'endormit peu après, l'esprit tranquille et l'âme sereine, à l'idée qu'un garçon, à trois cent kilomètres de là devait faire de même en pensant à lui.

La méthode frustration/fantasme faisant son petit bonhomme de chemin dans la tête de Tachibana, vous imaginez dans quel état de nervosité il rejoignit Kouzu quelques mois plus tard, pour passer les épreuves d'entrée à l'université Tezuka.

Maintenant, vous pouvez vous reporter au chapitre sept en toute logique et continuer, pour voir où et comment tout cela va se finir.

A SUIVRE....


	11. Comment ça a fini par se passer

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'avec nous)

NA : reprise tardive d'une vieille fic qu'on adore et qui a encore une poignée de chapitres devant elle.

* * *

**Comment ça a finit par se passer **

**(vous savez, le moment que vous attendez tous ! Bande de pervers)**

« Casse-toi ! »

En fait ce n'était que l'aboutissement d'une longue attente, d'une tension qui durait depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne savaient même plus comment cela avait commencé.

Il l'aimait. Il l'adorait même. Plus que ça, c'était l'être humain qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Malgré tout, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il n'ait envie de lui en coller deux. Et pourquoi tout ça ? Pas besoin d'être devin, celui qui a des yeux, qu'il les ouvre et voie l'évidence : il ne se passait pas non plus un jour sans que son corps ne se rappelle à son bon souvenir, hurlant qu'il avait envie de lui, besoin de lui, qu'il le voulait plus que tout : son corps, son âme, son cœur et son sexe. Tout et tout de suite.

Forcément, ça plombe une soirée, tout ça. Faut dire que ce soir là avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Ils se tenaient peinards, tranquillou les loulous... bref, la belle vie les amis. Midi avait déjà sonné depuis pas mal de temps et ils mataient, les yeux tout plein d'étoiles, les derniers rounds de la NBA. Ha que c'était bon ! Rien de mieux qu'un après midi au chaud, avec son copain (ou petit copain) devant un bon match de pro, un paquet de chips au curry passant de mains en mains. Bon, Hiiragi adorait ce genre d'activité. Sauf que, à la longue, et une fois le match fini, il aurait bien aimé améliorer l'ordinaire. Et il n'hésitait plus à le faire comprendre, des mains passaient de ci de là, des rapprochements spontanés et innocents... bref, la totale, et même, la tension obligeant, un ou deux sous-entendus graveleux dans les coins.

Et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Akane Tachibana qui entendait rester pur jusqu'au mariage. Pur signifiant : ne jamais se livrer à rien avec un autre homme, quand bien même l'homme en question était son petit ami. Car Akane en était encore sûr et certain : il n'était pas gay. Et il n'était pas on plus une fille (ça se saurait). Donc, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il laisserait une queue de gars venir lui trifouiller l'intérieur.

D'où le climat de guerre civile qui régnait entre eux. D'où le « casse-toi ! » brutal, clair et net. Et Akane avait finit à la porte, son sac de sport sur les pieds et un œil au beurre noir pour avoir imprudemment laissé entendre que Hitonari étant déjà un petit pédé à l'origine, il ne se faisait pas de soucis, lui, et ne pensait pas plus que ça au bien être mental de son petit ami.

Dire que le soir même les petits de Kouzu disputaient leur premier match important du tournois départemental. Dire qu'ils avaient fermement décidé d'aller le voir ensemble, et dire que, pire encore, ils avaient trouvé que le moment était venu de s'afficher ensemble sans trop de complexes ce soir-là (en cas de victoire, personne ne ferait attention à eux, de toute façon).

Ben pour une super soirée, c'était bel et bien raté.

En désespoir de cause, Tachibana s'était réfugié tel un chien abandonné un soir d'été sur le bord de la route, dans le foyer SPA le plus proche... au Red barns quoi.

D'abord, tous avaient été ravis de le voir se joindre à eux. Ensuite, ils avaient commencé à le trouver bien agressif avec le matériel. Et puis, quand il avait commencé à cogner un pauvre lycéen qui ne savait soit disant « pas faire de passes, bordel ! », il avait bien fallut intervenir.

- Oh ! Tachibana, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Ha bon, j'avais cru.

- Y'a rien qui va.

- D'accord, sois plus clair.

Akane hésita une seconde. Et puis se décida après mûre réflexion (une seconde et demi à peu près). Yamazaki était tout de même le gars qui lui avait confié l'équipe de Kouzu. Qu'il ait laissé tombé cette équipe deux mois après n'entrait pas ne ligne de compte. Plus que ça, il considérait son ancien capitaine véritablement comme un aîné, au sens fort du terme : un gars qui a probablement déjà vécu toute sorte de choses dans la vie et peut en témoigner.

- On s'est engueulé avec Hito...Hiiragi.

- Ha... méchant ?

- Ben... fit Tachibana en désignant son œil enflé et noirci. Un peu.

- Ha oui, tout de même.

Inévitable, quand on connaît la caractère des deux spécimens, songea Yamazaki.

- Et il m'a foutu dehors.

L'ancien capitaine soupira. Est-ce que se mêler des affaires de ces deux handicapés des sentiments était un bonne chose ? N'était-ce pas plutôt l'assurance de se prendre une mandale dans la gueule un jour ou l'autre ?

Yamazaki se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux courts. Bien sûr, il avait un devoir moral envers ses joueurs, même ses anciens joueurs, même si ça ne se voyait pas tout de suite. Bon, il allait probablement se prendre la tête pendant des heures avec Tachibana mais... mais il avait une petite dette grosse comme un camion envers lui. Pourquoi ? Ben relisez le manga et vous verrez.

Connaissant le zèbre, autant commencer par les fondamentaux, conclu-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je peux te donner un truc ?

- Dis toujours.

- Quand ça commence à chauffer, avec Saeki, le meilleur moyen de se réconcilier, c'est... tu sais quoi.

- C'est... ?

- Hé ben... le truc... tu vois quoi...

Normalement, l'hésitation, le ton éloquent et le sourire grivois en coin, tout le monde a pigé de quoi il s'agit, sauf le petit Akane.

- Nan, crache !

- Sous la couette.

Il faut croire que le nombre de neurones connectés minimal pour comprendre n'était pas atteint chez Tachibana parce qu'il resta un instant plutôt long la bouche ouverte à baver sans comprendre.

- Un câlin, sous la couette... On couche quoi, et puis gentiment, pas comme une brute, tu vois le genre ? Réconciliation sur l'oreiller, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Vaguement.

_Rien du tout... si un peu, dans les films._

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'on est en couple lui et moi ? Réagit enfin Tachibana.

- Tout le monde le sait.

- Quoi !?

Et Yamazaki comprit que la discussion allait être longue...

* * *

Hiiragi courait, comme tous les soirs, les yeux fixes et l'air absent. Comme tous les soirs, mais un peu plus depuis quelques temps. Bien sûr, il se dépensait déjà pas mal au basket, mais il avait encore un énorme trop plein d'énergie à dépenser, très vite, violemment, brutalement. Une décharge d'énergie à vider. Et faute de pouvoir se vider littéralement, et avec l'aimable aide de son petit copain, il courait comme un forcené, pour oublier sa frustration.

Il courait comme tous les soirs. Sauf que c'était en plein milieu de l'après-midi et qu'il espérait ainsi être relativement calmé pour assister au match de ce soir.

_Merde pourquoi il veut rien, ce con ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué, bordel... un queue, un trou, de la mécanique. Et puis si c'est merdique, c'est pas grave, on a tout le temps de s'améliorer. Le premier baiser aussi était merdique et on a bien fait avec !_

_S'il était resté je lui aurait sauté dessus. Bon, c'est vrai c'est moi qui l''ai foutu dehors, mais franchement, pour qui il se prend de me traiter de tapette chaque fois que quelque chose l'énerve ? Il sait bien que ça me donne des envies de meurtre. _

Finalement, sa course l'avait mené jusqu'au lycée Kouzu. Mmh... remarque, un peu d'entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ses anciens kohai l'accueillirent avec ferveur.

Eux, au moins ils m'aiment. Bon, ils ne seraient peut-être pas tous volontaires pour une partie de jambe en l'air, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

* * *

- Et tu dis que _coucher_ ça règle les problèmes ?

Yamazaki avait finit par traîner son ex-kohai dans la boutique, parce qu'ils monopolisaient le panier et puis, personne n'osait venir jouer quand Tachibana occupait le terrain. Une crainte inexplicable.

Il soupira.

- Je ne dis pas que ça marche à tous les coups, je dis que c'est efficace à 80%.

Tachibana haussa les épaules. Oui bien sûr, sauf que, justement, c'était là le nœud du problème. C'est le truc le plus dur à avouer, l'aveu honteux par excellence, la _chose_ inavouable et d'ailleurs, il ne va pas l'avouer, ou alors sous la torture : chez les deux basketteurs amoureux, le sexe est chose proscrite. Surtout depuis que Tachibana s'est rendu compte que Hiiragi voulait et pouvait le sucer quand bon lui semblait et que, mine de rien, c'était pas mal du tout comme sensations, alors pourquoi prendre des risques inutiles ?

Mais en définitive...

- ...le sexe apaise les tensions, la frustration les créé.

Ça, c'était la fin de l'explication de Yama... de Harumoto ! Harumoto ? Depuis quand il est concerné, lui ? Mais oui bien sûr, depuis quand est-ce que tout le monde glose sur leurs problèmes de couple ? Depuis quand tout le monde squatte la boutique du Red barns ? Depuis toujours d'accord, mais même.

- Hé !

- On veut juste t'aider, Akane.

- Toi, j't'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Sournois !

- Moi, sournois ? Protesta le rouquin.

Kanemoto, rouge comme une tomate, toussota en essayant de détourner la conversation, mais tout le monde avait l'air de préférer parler de cul.

- Hiiragi, tu lui fais quoi ? Tu le forces à faire des trucs pervers, tu veux pas changer de position, ou pas faire des préliminaires ?

- Nan, tout ça se serait plutôt l'inverse.

- Tu utilises de la vaseline ?

_Ça c'est le lourd/blond/attardé mental, j'ai besoin de préciser ? D'où, question : pourquoi tout le monde est là quand je parle de nos problèmes de cul ?_

Alors un bon drop kick. Haa ! C'est que ça soulage de frapper Takaiwa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Circulez ! Y'a rien à voir !

- Ben vas-y, quelle bonne humeur ce gars !

- J'comprends pourquoi on n'a jamais pu le supporter dans l'équipe.

- Hein ! Hurle Tachibana, outré par tant de bassesse.

Une paire de nike dernier modèle vint voler à la rencontre de l'impertinent Harumoto. Et c'est le signal de la bagarre générale.

Heureusement que Yamazaki est là. Enfin, heureusement qu'il a une copine. Une copine attentionnée qui lui téléphone. Entre deux sacs de sport qui traversent les airs, il décroche, discute deux minutes et conclu par un « on arrive tout de suite ».

- Bon, les filles nous attendent pour le match.

Le mot « match » ramène le silence en un clin d'œil.

- J'viens pas.

- Tu fais pas de caprice, gamin, et t'obéis.

- Mais il est lourd ce con.

Finalement, il aura beau pleurer, crier, mordre le parquet, Tachibana finit par se faire transporter dans le bus avec les autres, direction, le gymnase où Kouzu dispute son match de huitièmes de finale du tournois départemental.

Forcément petite visite de courtoisie des anciens, tout le monde va dans les vestiaires (oui, même les filles, ce sont des sauvages, vous savez).

Et là... surprise ! Cinq grands gaillards se jettent sur Tachibana qui n'a que le temps de les tenir à distance d'un coup de pied circulaire bien placé.

- Putain ! T'es un vrai malade, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à notre capitaine ? Vocifèrent les joueurs qui, les autres le remarquent tout juste, ont l'air d'avoir couru deux marathons en une heure.

- Moi ! Rien ! Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne lui... en fait si. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui ferait plein de trucs, mais de là à ce que je le laisse m'en faire aussi, y'a un monde !

Oubliant de remercier le ciel de n'avoir affaire qu'à des gens qui ne comprennent pas les sous-entendus explicites, Akane tourna les talons, bien décidé à ne plus voir qui que ce soit s'incruster entre lui et son copain et leurs problèmes de cul.

Une main ferme le saisit au collet. C'est Yokoï, le successeur au poste de capitaine.

- C'est pas possible, il a dit que pour les réclamations, faudrait s'adresser à toi.

- Ben il a fumé ! Fait Tachibana en montrant les dents.

Une toux discrète les tire de ce face à face qui s'annonce violent.

- Vous comptez vous battre ?

- Cette question !

Harumoto vient au secours de l'ex-capitaine suppléant.

- Tachibana, c'est indigne d'un gentleman de causer autant de souffrance à l'élu de son cœur. Tu dois le retrouver et te faire pardonne.

- Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ?

- C'est forcément de ta faute.

Un « Gné ? » général envahit les vestiaires et là, les anciens réalisent, pour la première fois que les jeunots ne savaient rien des relations troubles entre Tachibana, une icône démoniaque en son genre, et Hiiragi, leur ex-capitaine élevé au rang de divinité. Aussi le choc mental est-il rude. Voirr proche du traumatisme. Carrément traumatisés en fait, les pauvres petits.

Saeki hoche la tête, désespérée.

- Ils vont sûrement perde à cause de ça, Tachibana, et ce sera ta faute. Minnefuji va sûrement te tabasser, et Hiiragi aussi.

- J'vais les réveiller, tu vas voir.

Et hop ! Une bonne grosse beigne, et la « petit » Yokoï se retrouve sur le cul, emportant un autre des ses joueurs au passage. Avant que Tachibana n'ait eu l'occasion de pousser plus loin sa thérapie par la violence, il est empoigné par deux solides paires de bras et traîné sans ménagement vers les chiottes. Là, il est enfermé dans une cabine sans autre forme de procès. Et derrière la porte qu'il s'échine à défoncer à coup d'épaules, Takaiwa et Yamazaki font front.

- T'es complètement con ! S'indigne le blond.

Bof, deux ou trois coquards ne peuvent pas faire de mal à des garçons jeunes et en bonne santé. Lui, ça ne lui avait jamais fait de mal.

- Laisse-moi sortir, blondasse décolorée !

- Tachibana, on partira quand tu seras un peu calmé.

- Mais j'suis calme !

- Bien sûr. Je te signale qu'on est en train de rater le début du match.

Pour toute réponse, la porte commença à sortir de ses gonds.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, il n'arrêterait donc jamais de leur en faire baver ?

* * *

Dans le gymnase survolté, les spectateurs attendaient avec impatience les joueurs de Kouzu. Leur ascension fulgurante dans le monde du basket lycéen en avait fait une équipe à suivre. Alors Minnefuji fut sur le point de mordre quelqu'un (qu'on ne nommera pas ici) en voyant arrivés ses gamins cabossés et crevés. Le seul point positif était qu'ils avaient l'air très pressés de fuir les vestiaires. Sur le banc de l'entraîneur, Saeki, Sumire et Horii faisaient un compte rendu le plus vague possible à la jeune femme. Une fois qu'elle eut compris de quoi il retournait, elle éclata de rire et puis grogna qu'aucun de ces deux petits merdeux n'avait intérêt à se pointer dans le gymnase ce soir-là. Surtout que Kouzu commençait à mener, la présence d'un élément perturbateur pouvait justement, perturber ses joueurs. Et puis surtout parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas se lever de son banc d'entraîneur et leur flanquer une volée devant tout le monde.

A SUIVRE.... et une petite review pour les artistes :)


	12. Comment ça a fini par se passer 2

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'avec nous)

NA : reprise tardive d'une vieille fic qu'on adore et qui a encore une poignée de chapitres devant elle.

* * *

**Comment ça a finit par se passer 2**

**(vous savez, le moment que vous attendez tous ! Bande de pervers)**

Hiiragi était complètement détendu maintenant. Plus que quelques heures auparavant, en tout cas. Au moins, faire courir ses joueurs pendant une heure s'était avéré salutaire. Il s'était réfugié sur le toit du gymnase et s'apprêtait à piquer un petit somme bien mérité quand la porte des escaliers claqua brutalement.

Probablement une quelconque brute passant par là, et Hiiragi n'était pas assez détendu pour laisser qui que ce soit l'emmerder. Sauf si ce « qui que ce soit » avait déjà l'air d'être passé sous un trois tonnes avant d'arriver devant lui.

- A ben te voilà, toi ! C'est pas du luxe.

- Tu sais ce que t'as à ton palmarès aujourd'hui ?

- Une porte à moitié défoncée et un joueur de classe nationale à moitié éborgné !

- Qui ? Fit Hiiragi, prodigieusement inintéressé.

- Moi, grogna Takaiwa.

- « Classe nationale », faut le dire vite ?

- Petit con.

- Tu veux que je te finisse le portrait ?

Retenant de part et d'autre les deux blonds, Yamazaki et Harumoto prirent sur eux de pacifier la situation qui était déjà bien assez bordélique comme ça.

- Hiiragi, faut que tu nous écoutes, c'est de Tachibana qu'il s'agit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore, ce crétin ?

- C'est ton petit copain, le traite pas de crétin.

- C'est justement parce que c'est mon petit copain que je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est un crétin complet.

- Il a faillit tabasser tout le monde à Kouzu, tu sais, avant le match. Et il ne s'est pas retenu pour Takaiwa. Après avoir défoncé la porte des chiottes.

- Ah, c'est que ça !

- C'est déjà pas mal. Et puis on lui filait des bons plans cul et...

- Des quoi ?

- Ben... autant te le dire maintenant. Puisque vous aviez l'air embrouillé, on lui a filé des tuyaux pour réussir une... réconciliation.

- Vous avez filé des plans cul à mon copain ?

- Naan c'est pas ce que tu crois !! hurla Yamazaki, réalisant à quel point sa dernière remarque avait pu prêter à confusion.

- Bande de cons !

- Arrête Hiira...

Bref, après avoir écopé de quelques beignes tout de même, les deux anciens joueurs purent se justifier.

- Écoute. Bon, il est venu au Red Barn's pour cette histoire de mésentente entre vous.

Pâlissant encore plus à vue d'œil, Hiiragi serra les poings. _Je vais le tuer._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ce con ?

- Rien... enfin si, que tu l'avais foutu à la porte. Et on lui a filé des plans pour se réconcilier avec toi.

- Et ?

- Et ben rien. Après on est venu voir le match et là les gars de Kouzu lui ont sauté dessus pour se plaindre, comme quoi tu leur avait mené la vie dure.

- Ils l'ont tabassé ? Jubila Hiiragi d'un air cruel.

- Non, on les a séparés avant. Mais il a quand même bousillé une porte de chiottes et Takaiwa.

- Dommage pour la porte.

- Bref, reprit Harumoto, prenant la relève, comme il a déboulé sur le terrain en plein match en gueulant qu'il allait te tuer, il s'est fait sortir par le service d'ordre et Sumire l'a embarqué.

- Sumire ?

- Ben ouais. Faut dire que personne d'autre n'osait l'approcher parce qu'il était franchement furax.

- Et alors ?

- Ben ils sont partis, Horii sur les talons. Heureusement qu'il ne frappe pas les filles, on serait mal pour le calmer.

- Il est parti avec Sumire ?

- Euhh ben ouais.

Sentant toute l'angoisse et la stupéfaction de Hitonari, les deux anciens de Kouzu se turent, désorientés. L'ancien d'Hayamazaki s'en foutait royalement mais il faisait beau alors autant rester à squatter le toit. Finalement, Yamazaki comprit.

- Quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ? T'as peur qu'il se passe un truc entre eux ?

Le silence qui suivit fut plus éloquent qu'un « oui ».

- Tu rigoles ! Il est pas comme ça, Tachibana. C'est un crétin mais il ne te tromperait jamais.

- Et puis Horii est avec eux, rappela Harumoto.

N'empêche. Ils étaient partis ensemble, c'était largement suffisant pour instiller le doute en lui. Et pour planter là comme deux laitues ses potes. Et partir en courant, chercher où pourrait s'être planqué cet enfoiré et sa « meilleure amie ». _Meilleure amie, mon cul, oui ! _Petit a : il refuse de coucher avec un mec. Petit b : il a une groupie disponible pour évacuer le trop plein. Petit c : pourquoi s'étonner alors s'il était le seul de frustré d'eux deux ? _Si ce connard fait ça, je le tue._

* * *

Loin de se douter du sort funeste qui l'attendait potentiellement, Tachibana se faisait durement sermonner par sa meilleure amie.

D'abord il y avait eu le « frapper ces pauvres garçons avant un match... blablablabla ..... irresponsable, conséquences graves....grommelgrommelgrommel... tous ces efforts, pense un peu aux autres » que suivit le « complètement malade....raleraleralerale... Takaiwa... dégâts matériels, rembourser, porte des chiottes... blablablabla... ». Bref, une bonne demi heure de sermon plus tard, il était complètement calmé, voire complètement endormi et en plus, il avait faim.

Et puis, devant un bon gyudon, il se laissa aller à de tristes confidences qui lui attirèrent de nouvelles remontrances.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Ne hurle pas, 'spèce d'hystérique.

- Sumire ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est indigne de se refuser à son copain !?

- Horii ferme-là où tu vas mourir.

- Je suis d'accord, Akane. Même si c'est dur, il faut faire des efforts pour avancer dans un couple.

- Depuis quand t'es conseillère conjugale ? Et pourquoi je vous ai raconté ça moi ?

- Pour un gyudon, tu te damnerais.

- C'est pas faux, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

Horii se leva, les mains sur les hanches et un doigt doctement tendu vers Akane.

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, Tachibana. Tu es un petit ami pourri ! Tu dois régler ça.

- Je ne demande que ça.

- Cède-lui. C'est ton devoir d'épouse.

- Tu sais que tu déconnes à plein tube parfois, toi ? En plus, pour une fille qui sort avec Harumoto, je te trouve bien sûre de toi en matière de couple.

Sumire soupira. Déjà que savoir que les deux garçons étaient ensemble avait été un cap dur à franchir, il fallait encore lui servir de bonne copine.

- Elle n'a pas tort, Akane. Entre petits amis, il faut pouvoir s'entendre. Parler, comprendre les blocages de l'un ou de l'autre. Sinon, ça ne sert à rien d'être ensemble.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Horii, sans le sexe, ça ne sert à rien d'être ensemble.

- C'est plus facile pour lui, il est pédé à la base.

- Tu sais que s'il t'entend dire ça, il te tue sur la seconde ?

- Ben ouais, c'est bien pour ça que je ne lui dit pas, c'est bien pour ça qu'on est dans la merde.

Tachibana se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement, et reprit, un ton plus bas.

- Putain, tout le monde sait maintenant.

- Tout le monde s'en fout surtout, rétorqua Horii en rigolant. La moitié n'en a pas cru un mot, l'autre moitié a déjà oublié.

- Pourquoi ils ne me croiraient pas ?

- Désolée de te dire ça, Tachibana, mais quand on vous connaît un tant soit peu, toi et Hiiragi, on en peut pas croire un seul instant que vous puissiez vous retenir aussi longtemps.

- Hein !?

- Vous êtes des bêtes.

- Nous ?

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête, catégoriques.

- Rappelle-toi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- Hein ?

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous vous êtes bien frités la première fois.

- Haa cette fois-là ! Se rappela Tachibana, un sourire fier de lui sur les lèvres.

- Donc voilà.

- Voilà quoi ?

Sumire se dévoua pour expliquer l'évidence à son meilleur ami, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, l'une de confusion, l'autre de fierté.

- Personne ne croit à votre histoire de couple chaste, Tachibana, même moi, ça me paraît impossible. Te connaissant, je ne... je trouve que c'est impossible pour toi d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un sans lui sauter dessus dans la minute.

L'idée fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans la petite tête du basketteur. _Elle me prend pour une bête ? Ben oui. Je suis une bête. Et y'a qu'Hiiragi qui en soit privé. Tu devrais avoir honte Akane Tachibana. Tu devrais t'aplatir d'excuse pour l'avoir traité de tapette et puis lui sauter dessus vite fait. _

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Il se levé brutalement, renversant la table au passage, et prit littéralement la fuite sous les regards consternés des deux filles. Il le trouverait forcément quelque part dans la rue, leurs destins étaient liés. Et puis il connaissait ses habitudes aussi.

_Raaahh pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que cette nuit va être une nuit de fou ?_

- Horii. Tu es sûre qu'on a bien fait ?

- De toute façon, il finira par faire une connerie, autant qu'on lui remonte le moral avant. Et puis, il avait l'air drôlement décidé là !

- C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète.

- Tu parles ! J'aimerais pas être à la place des fesses d'Hiiragi ce soir !

- Horii tu...

* * *

Place centrale. Vous savez, la place où tout le monde se donne rendez-vous le samedi après-midi. Bref, sur cette place, vous êtes à peu près sûr de trouver tous ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre à foutre. Donc, forcément, c'est là que Hiiragi trouva un grand brun qui gueulait « Hiiiiitoooo » à tous vents. Donc, il le cherchait, il n'était pas avec Sumire, il avait l'air furieux et en plus, il se faisait remarquer par tout le monde. Donc, le type à éviter, maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur une éventuelle infidélité. Sauf que Tachibana aussi a une bonne vue, et il le repéra avant qu'Hiiragi ait eu le temps de prendre la fuite. Il avait tout juste tourné les talons, histoire de faire croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Hey ! Toi, là !

Hiiragi se retourna, l'air complètement ininterressé.

- Ouaiiis ! Toi, là, la tronche de poulpe avec tes cheveux clairs ! Le gars qui se la pète avec ses baskets de marque ! C'est à toi que je parle !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, sans pour autant oser se détourner. _Ce dingue est capable de me frapper, autant ne pas baisser ma garde. _

- L'espèce de décoloré avec sa grande gueule ! Le gars qui s'est pris une volée aux derniers inter-universitaires !

_Bon, les insultes ça va mais la diffamation c'est pas possible. Nan, c'est vrai quoi, ce crétin qui a le QI d'une moule n'a pas le droit de..._

- Le fils à papa qui sait pas punker !

_Dunker, 'spéce de débile, dunker. _

- L'idiot que j'aimeuuh !

_Bon, c'est clair. Si je me tire ou si je fais encore mine de l'ignorer, il est capable de sortir des détails gênants en pleine rue. Ce malade ne recule vraiment devant rien. C't'une bête ce mec. _

Un dixième de seconde plus tard, Akane se trouva avec un champ de vision plein de Hiiragi, rouge et furieux, qui le bâillonne de la main (hé oui, pour le bisous, c'est raté).

- Ta gueule, crétin.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai.

- Je le sais bien. Pas besoin de prévenir toute la ville.

Pendant que Hiiragi foudroyait du regard les pauvres passants qui avaient entendu bien malgré eux l'aveu coupable, les quelques neurones encore en état de fonctionner chez Tachibana se connectèrent pour comprendre la teneur exacte de cette dernière phrase.

- Comment ça tu sais ?

- Ben... je m'en doute un peu, marmonna Hitonari toujours en fouillant les alentours du regard, des fois que quelqu'une de leur connaissance aurait eu la mauvaise idée de traîner dans le coin.

- Comment ça ? Fit Akane, outré.

- On sort juste ensemble, Akane. Comment ai-je bien pu deviner que tu m'aimais ? Ironisa le blond, tout en prenant la direction de son appartement, poussant son ami devant lui.

Il le conduisit ainsi jusqu'à chez lui, veillant toujours à ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de prononcer un seul mot ; une fois arrivés, il le jeta par terre sans ménagement et le dévisagea, furieux et en même temps désespéré.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends. Ou alors j'appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique tout de suite ?

- Ben quoi, je voulais te parler.

- T'es obligé de faire ce cirque en pleine rue ?

Akane se força à regarder ailleurs. Bon, s'excuser, c'est pas si dur, pas si humiliant, au contraire, c'est une preuve de maturité. _Allez dis-le, deux petits mots ça va pas te tuer._

- Enfin, puisque je te tiens, j'suis désolé, le devança Hiiragi, en regardant ailleurs lui aussi.

- Gnéé ?

- Désolé ! Me force pas à la répéter. Bon, j'aurais pas dû te faire toute une histoire pour ça.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire. On peut discuter aussi. Sans s'engueuler.

L'air de parfaite stupeur qui se dessinait sur les traits de Tachibana eut le don d'énerver passablement son petit ami, déjà mis à mal par des années d'abstinence, des mois de frustration et trois jours de brouille, sans oublier une déclaration en pleine rue.

Donc, il lui envoya une mandale en plein figure.

- Arrête avec cet air con ! Tu m'aimes, je t'aime et pourquoi on ne fait que s'engueuler tout le temps ?

- Parcequej'aipeurdecoucheravectoi.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai rien dit.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Tu rêves.

- Non ! Si ! De coucher avec toi !

- Hein !

À bout de nerfs et de plus en plus certain d'avoir parfaitement compris les conneries de son petit copain, Hiiragi pris les choses en main (au sens figuré, bien sûr).

Il saisit Akane par le col et le jeta brutalement sur le lit. Sa tête ayant heurté le mur, Tachibana poussa un aboiement de protestation et sa massa le crâne. Tragique inattention dont Hiiragi profita pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements sans la moindre élégance mais avec célérité. Pull, tee-shirt, jeans et calebute finirent sur le sol sans autre forme de procès. Il fit face à son copain un tantinet perdu, lui attrapa à nouveau le col, lui mis une jolie baffe en plein tête, avant de se collisionner avec talent et sauvagerie. Après décollement, il changea simplement de sens d'inclinaison de la tête, reprit une bouffée d'oxygène, et roula le patin du siècle au pauvre Akane qui subissait sans rien dire, attendant la suite avec détachement qui le surprenait lui-même.

Hiiragi en profita encore une fois pour grimper à son tour sur le lit et coincer sa victime contre le mur. Réalisant qu'il avait oublié un détail capital il libéra une de ses mains pour arracher n'importe comment ses pauvres chaussettes qui finirent, elles, au fond du lit.

Et puis, d'un coup, ils décidèrent chacun que ça suffisait. Hitonari se décolla, Tachibana s'assit pour de bon sur le lit, remarquant avec un retard considérable que son copain était à poil, oh mon Dieu !

Le blond, las de faire tous les efforts, s'allongea (mais toujours en bloquant la sortie à Akane) en travers du lit, et fixa le plafond avec passion.

_S'il explose de rire, je le dépèce vif. _

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux curieux, appréciateurs et presque gourmands.

_Putain ! Le sport, y'a que ça de vrai. _

Et puis le calme revint.

Les deux garçons se regardaient, hésitants.

Hiiragi bouillait, frémissant et alangui. Tachibana se mordait la lèvre de peur. Trembler, pleurer, fuir, il y pensait de toute ses forces mais ce corps nu devant lui le retenait de toutes les forces possibles.

Il retira son tee-shirt à son tour, d'un geste digne d'une pucelle de paillarde.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nu, tu sais.

- C'est pas pareil.

- Pour information, j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu.

- Quoi ? Moi à poil ?

- Hé oui.

- Oh.

Tachibana se pencha doucement, comme s'il avait peur de casser Hiiragi rien qu'en le touchant.

- On peut s'embrasser d'abord ?

Hitonari se retint de le frapper et de l'engueuler. _Ce gars est mon petit ami. Et il est puceau. Et je l'aime. Et j'ai bien l'intention de conclure ce soir et avec lui. Alors on ne dit rien. _

Donc, bisous. Oh ben oui, un petit bisous de puceau. Sans langue ni coup de boule, ça surprend la première fois.

Et puis de nouveau, Hiiragi le repoussa sans douceur avant de grogner.

- Si tu m'aimes, tu le fais.

L'air complètement à côté de ses pompes,Tachibana hocha la tête, blême. Il se redressa et lança un regard suspicieux à son petit ami tout en déboutonnant son jean.

- Tu regardes pas, hein ?

- Au risque de me répéter, je t'ai déjà vu nu. Et je t'ai déjà sucé, donc je ne...

- Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris, t'aime mater.

_Si tu veux baiser, tais-toi. _S'ordonna mentalement Hiiragi.

Tout en ôtant ses vêtements comme il pouvait, et toujours sans la moindre classe, Tachibana lançait de petits coups d'œil furtifs à son petit ami. _Effectivement, vu de près, ça donne quand même bien envie. _

Hiiragi se retourna pour plonger la main sous son lit sous le regard dérouté d'Akane. Regard qui se fit paniqué et fuyant quand il le vit en ressortir une boîte de mouchoir et deux préservatifs, ainsi qu'un tube dont il ne voulait rien savoir sur le contenu. _Il avait tout prévu, le salaud._

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Hiiragi marmonna.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée, ça traîne sous mon lit depuis janvier.

- Ben t'étais pressé.

Se retenant de le frapper, Hitonari s'allongea à nouveau, et tira violemment son copain à lui, le plaquant contre lui, il se surprit à trouver sa peau chaude et rugueuse. Dans une étreinte nerveuse mais amoureuse, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Juste pour cette fois, tu peux la fermer s'il-te-plait ?

Akane retint une protestation et hocha la tête.

Pourtant, il devait lui dire quelque chose. S'il ne lui disait pas maintenant, ça ne servirait plus à rien. Il voulait qu'il sache. Au moins pour cette fois. Et il planta ses dents dans la peau blanche du cou de Hiiragi et bredouilla.

- Je t'aime.

- Ouais.

- Alors me fais pas mal, steup'.

- Heuuu... c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

- Hein ?

- Ben, c'est à toi de faire gaffe. Moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire quoique ce soit, dans ma position.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je... ? Tu... tu vas me laisser faire... ? Enfin, je pensais pas que...

Voyant qu'il s'enfonçait à vitesse grand v, et pas au sens (ni à l'endroit) où il l'aurait voulu, Akane se tut, priant très fort pour que Hitonari ne saisisse rien du ridicule de sa situation. Mais les dieux devaient avoir mille fois mieux à faire parce que Hiiragi se redressa, le repoussant brutalement, les yeux exorbités.

- Attends ! Si tu voulais pas c'était pour ça ? Parce que tu croyais que c'est moi qui te prendrais ?

- Ben... ouais.

- Moi, je voulais que ce soit toi. Et même si... T'es trop con. J'ai jamais refusé de le faire, même en sachant que tu pourrais me prendre.

- Ça prouve juste que t'es plus obsédé que moi, c'est tout.

- Ça prouve que t'es pas capable de faire la moitié de ce que je pourrais faire pour toi !

- Mais si plus même ! J'étais prêt à passer en dessous !

- La preuve que non, puisqu'il a fallut que je fasse du chantage pour que monsieur consente !

- Et tu dis m'aimer ? Avec du chantage pareil ?

Résultat de la première tentative : le lit grince diaboliquement, les draps ont valsé par terre et les deux garçons nus s'emmêlent frénétiquement. Bien sûr, ils essayent surtout de se casser la figure mutuellement plus qu'autre chose, mais l'abcès est finalement crevé.

* * *

Déçues ? rien à foutre ^^ le reste est pour la suite ^^

A SUIVRE.... et une petite review pour les artistes :)


	13. Vous prendrez bien un peu de citron ?

Base : I'll generation basket

Painring : ho, ça va... et la surprise alors ?

Genre : humour, romance, petits bouts de vie (!)

Rating : ha bon, c'est pas tout public ? Ben si, tant que vous êtes majeur.

Disclaimer : ils sont tous à Hiroyuki Asada qui pourrait partager un peu quand même ! (rien qu'avec nous)

NA : ce chapitre ne devait pas exister au début, mais on s'est dit "soyons pas cruels" et puis ça devait être le chapitre final mais en fait, il y aura des bonus par la suite alors bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

**Bon, soyons pas cruels**

**Vous reprendrez bien un peu de citron dans votre fic ? **

Akane se posait des questions d'homme. Des question existentielles, le genre de question qu'on se pose à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, lorsqu'une existence est sur le point de changer drastiquement. Il était en sélection nationale junior de basket, tout comme son petit copain avec il avait prit la décision de prendre un appartement commun à la faveur des vacances universitaires. Sa mère avait pris son départ prochain de la maison avec philosophie « de toute façon, tu étais tout le temps fourré chez lui, je ne vois pas ce que ça change ». Leur prochaine cohabitation avait été l'occasion de quelques prises de bec mais, en règle générale, ils avaient conclu qu'il n'y aurait pas de rideaux à fleur à leur fenêtre, donc tout allait bien.

Il se sentait à l'âge où les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses et il se posait des question existentielles, du genre : « comment c'est dans le cul d'un mec ? ».

Oui mes amis, ça ne vole pas bien haut, n'empêche que c'était essentiel pour lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord pour se sauter dessus dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il s'inquiétait tout de même de la marche à suivre. Par exemple, devrait-il mettre les doigts ? Et quand bien même il le ferait, fallait-il aussi y mettre la langue ? Bien sûr, si Hiiragi n'avait eu conscience ne serait-ce que du dixième de ses angoisses, il l'aurait tabassé sur place. Et il l'aurait violé, pour la peine.

Sauf que, mine de rien, ça tracassait Hiiragi aussi.

De source sûre (Sumire), il savait qu'un quart de la vie sexuelle d'Akane s'était faite avec des filles. Pour les rois quarts restants, il s'était débrouillé tout seul, comme un grand, avec des journaux, des films, ses mains et des kleenex.

Quant à lui... ben... force était d'avouer qu'il avait attendu ce grand con pendant trois ans, sage et chaste, tout en testant méthodiquement tout ce qu'il s'attendait à vivre avec son grand con d'amoureux. Il y avait bien eu une petite incartade, ou deux... voir trois... en fait il avait pas mal été infidèle par anticipation. Mais uniquement dans un but pédagogique : s'il ne s'entraînait pas un minimum en vue de sa vie de couple, il risquait de laisser Akane être plus expérimenté que lui à leurs retrouvailles. Et ça, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

« C'est pas bien glorieux tout ça.

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien... allez-y continuez. »

Pendant que son petit ami faisait ses cartons, Hiiragi avait trouvé le job d'été idéal : entraîneur de... base-ball ! Non, c'est une blague, entraîneur de basket. Les joueurs de Kouzu avaient gagné un stage d'été gratuit pour ne pas avoir gagné le tournois national et courraient sous le soleil de la montagne, enchaînant kilomètres après kilomètres, Hiiragi à leur tête. L'avantage de la course à pied, c'est que ça laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Surtout quand on a trente bornes à faire, on a de quoi penser.

Pour en revenir à ses moutons... au plutôt au saute-mouton, bref, Hiiragi finissait par croire qu'il allait devoir « dresser » son copain. De ce qu'il en savait, la différence de mécanisme entre « avec un homme » et « avec une femme » n'était pas si grande que ça. Sauf que... c'est Akane. Ce gars est certainement hermétique à la notion de préliminaire, de lubrifiant et autres subtilités qui rendent l'amour si bon.

La preuve par Akane Tachibana. Voyez plutôt, le déménagement allait bon train puisque le basketteur avait trouvé de la main d'oeuvre.

Harumoto, par exemple, qui se trouvait là, par hasard, par désœuvrement, par désespoir. Que faire d'autre, d'ailleurs, quand on est désespéré que se retrouver chez Tachibana pour l'aider à déménager ? Désespéré parce qu'il avait encore oublié l'anniversaire de sa copine. Et pour un gentleman, même moustachu, c'est une honte sur sept génération au moins.

« Et ta femme, elle t'aide pas ?

- Elle bosse.

- Je viens de traiter Hiiragi de femme, ça ne te choque pas ?

- Pas plus que ça, tant que tu te rappelles qu'il est à moi. »

Harumoto donc, n'avait rien d'autre à foutre que supporter les dérèglements mentaux de son pote. Et tout en transbahutant des cartons dans le camion, il essayait de tenir une conversation normale.

« Et vous faites une pendaison de crémaillère.

- Je ne sais pas, faut demander à Hiiragi.

- Et pour les charges vous faites comment, vous partagez ?

- 'Sais pas, c'est Hiiragi qui voit ça.

- Et vous mettez des rideaux à fleur aux fenêtres ?

- Nan, Hiiragi veut pas. »

Songeant qu'il avait bien vu en qualifiant Hiirage de femme dans le couple, Harumoto décida de vérifier.

« C'est quoi son parfum de capote préféré, Hiiragi ? »

Le regard de bovin stupide que lui adressa Tachibana lui appris deux choses : d'une part, ils ne devaient pas mettre de capotes lorsqu'ils faisaient de fellations (c'est très mal et très dangereux les enfants, ne sortez jamais sans vos capotes à la menthe, fraise, citron, mangue, papaye, fruits de la passion, bref, couverts, quoi), d'autre part, Tachibana ignorait tout de l'existence des capotes parfumées.

Dans la tête de ce crétin Tachibana, une bombe atomique venait d'exploser. Les capotes. Les seules qu'ils avaient étaient celles qu'Hiiragi était allé acheter un beau matin d'hiver, au cas où. Et elles devaient être périmées. Et de toute façon il n'avait aucune idée de où elles pouvaient être. La réponse la plus simple aurait été « dans le carton ''pharmacie'' de Hiiragi mais Tachibana était trop con pour y penser.

Dès qu'ils furent installés dans le camion, Yamazaki démarra.

« Alors, c'est le grand départ ?

Au bout d'un long silence consterné, Tachibana finit enfin par prononcer deux mots qui valu un dérapage contrôlé au camion de déménagement.

- Les capotes.

- Ça va, oublie ce que j'ai dit, fit Harumoto en se passant la main dans les cheveux en signe d'exaspération.

- C'est pas ça, j'ai oublié les capotes !

Yamazaki fit semblant de trouver cette réaction normale et le rassura.

- C'est pas grave, tu reviendras les chercher.

- Non, pour ce soir. J'ai oublié les capotes pour ce soir.

- T'as le temps d'en racheter d'ici là.

- Mais... un long silence de mauvais augure suivit, ponctué par les soubresauts du camions sur la chaussée défoncée. Mais j'ai jamais acheté de capote, moi. »

Intérieurement, Harumoto remarqua que c'était une entorse au principe « Hiiragi fait la fille », on n'envoie pas sa copine acheter ses capotes. Ou alors, dans ce cas, c'était Hiiragi le mec mais alors là, non seulement il faisait le mec au lit et il décidait aussi de leur vie hors du lit. Le couple était bien déséquilibré.

« Y'a une première fois à tout. »

À l'idée de « première fois », Akane rougit, pâlit, devint vert et déglutit avec difficulté.

Et Harumoto eut un doute terrible.

« Vous n'utilisez jamais de capotes ?

Sans réfléchir Tachibana fit non de la tête. Ben oui, pour mettre un préservatif, encore faut-il faire quelque chose qui le justifie.

- Mais vous êtes inconscients ! Gueulèrent les deux amis en stéréo.

- Hein ? Fit Tachibana sans comprendre.

- Mais attends, reprit Harumoto sur le même ton, tu sais pas où il a traîné avant toi, Hiiragi ! Et même, toi aussi, t'as été avec des filles et bon... ben on est jamais sûr dans ces cas-là. Donc... merde ! C'est automatique normalement ! Ça doit être un réflexe !

Yamazaki arrêta le camion devant leur nouvel appartement.

- Il a raison, Tachibana, faut vous protéger. »

Le cruel dilemme s'imposa à Akane. D'un côté, passer pour un irresponsable, et Hiiragi avec lui par la même occasion, de l'autre, avouer que leur vie sexuelle était digne de gamins de seize ans.

« Ça va, ça va... on le fera, promis.

- Le test ?

- Nan, les capotes.

- Tachibana, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui.

- Vous ferez un test, d'accord ?

Partagé entre l'énervement et le désespoir, Tachibana attrapa un carton et l'emporta vers l'appartement.

- Oui, on fera publier les résultats dans le journal. Vous en faites pas. Et heu... Yamazaki... tu veux pas aller acheter des capotes ? Y'a une pharmacie au coin de la rue, là-bas.

- Hé oh !

- Faut que je range les cartons, je peux pas laisser le moustachu le faire tout seul.

- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit aller acheter tes capotes ?

- Ben, je veux pas qu'Harumoto effraye la pharmacienne.

- Excuse valable. À plus. »

Problème capotes réglé. Maintenant, il fallait rendre leur appart viable. Plus que viable : idéal pour une nuit.

Alors, comment tu veux mettre les meubles ?

Harumoto semblait bien décidé à l'aider, alors tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter. Tout devait être parfait pour ce soir là. Hiiragi rentrait de son stage et allait avoir envie de relâcher la pression.

Un doute affreux saisit Tachibana et le fit frissonner de la plante des pieds au sommet du crâne. Hiiragi, avide de sexe et sevré depuis des mois, seul au milieu d'une bande de beaux basketteurs. Le risque était énorme.

Et s'il décidait de se procurer ce qui lui était refusé par ses propres moyens ? Et s'il trouvait un petit nouveau, mignon, pas trop farouche, et qu'il lui sautait dessus, le violait... Il serait immédiatement renvoyé du stage et interdit d'enseigner le basket à des jeunes pour la vie. Interdit de mater des beaux petits basketteurs en short à vie. Finalement...

Pourvu qu'il essaye d'en violer un !

Bref, lorsque Tachibana eut expliqué à Harumoto comment il voulait agencer les meubles dans la pièce, ce dernier eut un éclair de génie.

« Tachibana ?

- Ouais ?

- En fait, Hiiragi et toi ne sortez pas vraiment ensemble, vous vous installez en colloc et là, tu vas essayer de le sauter.

- Hein ? _Mais comment a-t-il deviné ?_

- C'est un piège à fille que t'es en train d'installer, pas une chambre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua Tachibana en installant des coussins et des couvertures sur les futons étendus à même le sol. »

Hiiragi avait peur.

Pas de coucher avec Tachibana, non, ça il avait envie. Il avait peur de trouver l'appart aménagé par son copain. Peut-être qu'il avait essayé de faire la cuisine à midi et qu'il avait fait exploser la cuisinière, ou pire, il avait voulu mettre un poster au mur, l'avait cloué et avait fait tomber un mètre carré de plâtre. Il s'attendait au pire.

Le pire avait prit la forme d'une espèce de... cocon ? Nid de couverture ? Lits mal faits et éparpillés sur le sol ? Le tout baignant dans la lueur tamisée du néon du supermarché d'en face (voilà ce que c'est de ne pas mettre de rideaux aux fenêtres) et de quelques bougies parfumées. Oui, vous avez bien lu, bougies parfumées, parce que Akane Tachibana ne fait rien à moitié.

« Qu'est-ce qu...

- Salut chéri.

Et l'accueil ténébreux/voix de crooner qui séduit ou terrorise selon la qualité du crooner. Hiiragi fit un bon de deux mètres vers la droite. Surtout parce que l'accueil était pimenté d'une léchouille du cou assez déstabilisante.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir, beau blond ?

Oui, j'appelle les flics, eut-il envie de répondre mais il décida de trouver le style crooner séduisant et se prit au jeu.

- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- J'espère que t'as pas peur de l'avion, je t'emmène au septième ciel.

- Je demande à voir.

D'un geste expert (répété sur Yamazaki cent-vingt fois pendant l'après-midi), Akane ôta le blouson et le sac de son bien-aimé, les planqua dans un coin, et poussa Hitonari sur les couvertures étalées.

- Admire !

Et il sortit du frigo une (fausse) bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes (en plastiques).

- Tadaaam !

- Du champagne ? Là, pour le coup, Hitonari était franchement impressionné.

- Nan, c'est juste la bouteille. Dedans c'est de la bière.

- Je me disais aussi.

- J'espère que t'as pas faim, parce qu'il n'y a rien à manger.

- C'est pas grave. On peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche pendant une soirée.

- Ouais... on peut aussi vivre de sexe et de bière, c'est encore mieux.

Sur ces belles paroles made in ruinage d'ambiance, Tachibana servit deux godets de binouze et s'alanguit sur les futon.

- À l'amour, tenta Hitonari, attendri par les tentatives de romantisme de son copain.

- Et un toast spécial pour Yamazaki qui nous sponsorise.

- Pardon ?

- Il a payé les capotes.

- Les capotes ?

- Ben ouais.

En se resservant un verre (oui, une flûte de bière, ça se descend à mach 3), Tachibana tira une boite à chaussure d'un étagère. L'ouvrant avec un clin d'œil lubrique, il présenta la boite plein à raz bord de préservatifs en tous genres à Hitonari.

- Il a eu peur qu'on manque.

- Yamazaki nous paye nos capotes ?

Quelque chose situé entre la fierté et l'estime de soi de Hitonari venait de se briser net.

- Ouais... on n'a rien à bouffer, mais alors là, on peut baiser tant qu'on veut.

Faisant le maximum pour se contrôler, le plus raisonnable des deux fixa l'autre d'un air mauvais.

- Tu ferais mieux de passer direct à la deuxième phase de la soirée, parce que pour la mise en bouche romantique, on repassera.

- Okay, se réjouit Akane avec un sourire radieux. Choisi.

- Pardon ?

- Ben celui que tu veux pour ce soir. T'as vu, y'a des torsadés !

Hiiragi envoya la boite à chaussure valser dans les airs et, alors que les dizaines de préservatifs retombaient en pluie sur les deux garçons, il attrapa Akane par le col et lui roula le patin du millénaire. Décidément, plus il l'énervait, plus il avait envie de lui.

Il le retourna comme un pancake et s'assit sur lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser sauvagement.

- T'as choisi ?

- La première qui passe fera l'affaire. Ah oui... déshabille-toi vite là.

- Vite ?

- Très vite ! »

Entièrement nus et très excités, l'un parce qu'il était énervé, l'autre parce qu'il était excité, les deux garçons se firent face un court instant avant de retrouver une position plus assise et plus emboitée. Face à face, les jambes passées les unes par dessus les autres, les deux amoureux se caressaient avec plaisir et sensualité.

« T'es excité ?

- Toi aussi, non ?

Dans un même sourire complice, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- On le fait ?

- On le fait. »

Akane renversa doucement Hitonari sous lui et se mit sur les genoux. D'une main un peu tremblante, il commença à masser l'entrejambe de son copain, d'une autre, habilement, il tira un petit truc bien utile que Yamazaki avait ramené aussi de la pharmacie. ''C'était en cadeau, à partit de cent capotes, t'as un tube de lubrifiant gratuit''. Les commerçants du quartier étaient géniaux.

Il déboucha le tube, et fit gicler un peu de gel sur ses doigts.

« Désolé... ça risque d'être un peu froid.

Hitonari jeta un coup d'œil étonné avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Comment tu sais ça, t'as essayé avant ?

- Ben oui.

Hiiragi stoppa net tout mouvement de hanche aguicheur. Il se redressa, dévisagea Akane sans la moindre timidité. Et il partit d'un rire retentissant.

- Ben quoi ?

- T'as... aaahh haa ahha... t'as... putain j'ai mal au ventre. haaa ha hahaha haa.. t'as essayé !

- Te moque pas, crétin ! C'est pour pas que t'aie mal ! »

Tachibana lui avait attrapé les épaules et les secouait comme un prunier, maculant les épaules en question de lubrifiant.

Hiiragi le dévisagea avec stupeur. Bien sûr qu'il avait essayé pour ça. Mais de là à le lui dire aussi franchement. Il avait vraiment un petit ami idéal qui avait plein de capotes, de la bière, des bougies parfumée et qui essayait tout pour être sûr de ne pas lui faire mal.

Il se rapprocha et lui attrapa le cou.

« Je t'aime.

Et le collisionna de la manière la plus tendre qu'il soit, toutes choses égales par ailleurs, puisqu'il s'agit d'une collision. Mais conscient d'y être allé un peu gentiment pour une fois, il vérifia.

- C'est bon ?

-Com' d'hab'.

- Fais un effort, là.

Akane hocha la tête, attrapa le cou de son petit ami, le chatouilla amoureusement et l'attira vers lui, y posa ses lèvres, fit glisser sa langue, suçant, embrassant la peau fine, peu soucieux de ne pas y laisser de marques.

Hiiragi se redressa petit à petit et se mit sur les genoux, face à son petit ami toujours assis qui lui lança un regard supris.

- Tu heu... ?

- On va changer de position.

- Hein !

- Je me mets sur les genoux, et toi derrière.

- Ah... en levrette.

- Si tu veux.

- Mais je veux te voir.

- Oui, mais moi si tu me fixe, je vais rigoler.

- Sympa.

- Nan, je vais t'imaginer en train de te tripoter avec du lubrifiant... ça va me déconcentrer. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Retourné, agenouillé, vaseliné, Hitonari se retrouva bientôt frémissant, bouillonnant et accueillant. Ce dont Akane profita pour le pénétrer lentement, doucement, avec un luxe de précautions pas complètement inutile puisque Hitonari émit un « hiiiaaannaaaa c'est booon mais va-z-y mollo ».

Akane s'immobilisa un instant caressant le sexe en érection de son petit ami, et lui mordillant gentiment l'oreille. Lorsqu'il sentit Hitonari se détendre un peu, il recommença ses mouvements de va et viens. Il bougea tout doucement, avec un million de précautions,

« Heu... ça va ?

- Haa oui, continue.

- À votre service, mon seigneur ! »

Akane enchaîna avec des longs déhanchés, entraînant Hitonari dans le mouvement de tout son corps.

Il grogna de contentement avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

« 'Tain, c'est vachement serré...

- Crétin...

- T'es constipé en ce moment ?

- Nan. Arrête.

- Arrête ? Pourquoi ?

- Arrête de dire des conneries, là. On est en pleine action!

- C'est plus marrant comme ça.

- C'est pas censé être marrant.

- T'es bandant quand tu rigoles. »

Avec sagesse, Hitonari décida de ne pas le frapper (pour l'instant) histoire qu'il puisse aller jusqu'au bout. Et ils se perdirent dans une débauche de luxure et de sueur.

Lorsque quelques petites minutes plus tard, Hiiragi lui jouit entre les mains, Akane se sentit enserré dans un étau et éjacula à son tour, surpris par la violence de sa réaction.

Étalés dans les draps, couvertures, coussins qui avaient constitués le « piège à fille » et qui n'était plus que des éponges à ébats sexuels, les deux garçons se regardaient avec curiosité. Non, ils n'avaient pas changés. Ils se sentaient juste un peu plus proches qu'avant. Et moins que demain.

« Finalement, commença Hiiragi en souriant, t'as utilisé quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Comme capote.

- Ah... heu.

Hiiragi se redressa de stupeur et, pour en être sûr et certain, il glissa une main entre ses jambes. Mouillé. _L'enfoiré !_

- Écoute... vraiment... je voulais mais...

- N'aggrave pas ton cas.

- Mais y'a eu le gel, le retournement et tout ça... j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Hitonari se rallongea en soupirant et se prit le visage entre les mains. _J'aime un crétin irresponsable._

- J'ai oublié, j'suis désolé.

Mais il était trop craquant, là, tout nu sur son futon, à la lumière du néon, la peau luisante de sueur, les cheveux mouillés, les lèvres entre-ouvertes et humides... craquant.... bandant même.

- Et puis l'hôpital est à deux stations de métro, on fera un test demain. Et puis on montrera les résultats à Yamazaki, ça le rassurera. »

Là, il débitait des conneries mais personne ne l'écoutait plus. Rien que son air piteux et hagard donnait envie de lui sauter dessus.

Hiiragi attrapa un des nombreux petits carrés de plastique qui jonchaient leur couche et déchira l'enveloppe d'un coup de dent expert. Il se releva et alla s'assoir entre les jambes de son petit ami, les écarta, récupéra le tube de lubrifiant qui se vidait gentiment sur un coussin et sourit de toutes ses soixante-deux dents (trente de trop mais faut bien ça pour bouffer du Tachibana).

« Je vais te montrer comment on n'oublie pas une capote, tu vas déguster, je te préviens.

- Hito... nari... t'es sérieux ? »

**FIN  
...de l'épisode.**

Alors avant que vous ne commenciez à jeter des pierres (haïeuhhh putain on a dit avant !) soyons clairs : sortez couverts ! Nous ne faisons pas ici l'apologie des rapports non protégés. Seulement, c'est l'histoire, c'est leur histoire.

On ne fait pas non plus l'apologie de la drogue, le viol, la pédophilie ou l'alcoolisme et pourtant nombre de nos fics abordent ces thèmes. Ce n'est qu'une histoire !

Ceci étant dit, vous pouvez laisser des reviews, ce serait vachement sympa de vot' part ! ^^

Messages perso : merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé jusqu'à maintenant, surtout les review anonymes qu'on n'a pas pu remercier directement. Donc à crisschocs : le médoc existe en vrai, effectivement, c'est du smecta (au bon goût de plâtre), à Zaza qui a été fidèle, ne t'inquiète pas, la fic continue, à Zuka : merci de lire ^^


End file.
